Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Electric Boogaloo (Nuzlocke)
by KibaElunal
Summary: Set 18 years after the events of the first series (Training Isn't Just for Moemon), Renard is a shy boy who is just coming to grips with adult hood. Upon hearing that his father, the Hoenn League Champ, is coming to Kanto, he embarks on a quest with his trusty friend Trixie, a Vulpix he's known since birth. His goal: defeat his father and take his place as Champion. (Lemons inside)
1. Chapter 1

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Electric Boogaloo Ch. 1

 _ **AN: Hello everyone! Here's the first chapter of the sequel to Training Isn't Just for Moemon. In order to get some context, there are some things you need to know from the previous story. Just a warning, the content within is adult, and does contain scenes of a sexual nature (even taboo). This is based on a Fire Red Nuzlocke run I'm doing, and the story will adjust accordingly. For those of you who don't know what a Nuzlocke is, the basic rules are this: if you pokemon faints, it's dead and you can't use it again; you must nickname all pokemon you obtain; you can only catch the first pokemon you encounter in a route. Now, I have a few clauses that I use that make it a bit more fun, easier to write, easier in general. The clauses in this one specifically are:**_

 _ **Dupes Clause: If the first pokemon encountered is a duplicate of one you have caught earlier in the game, or is a later stage of one you've caught earlier in the game, you may skip that pokemon until you've reached the next new pokemon you haven't caught.**_

 _ **Ressurection Clause: You may use any revives or rare candies that you find**_ **ON THE GROUND** _**in order to bring back a fainted pokemon. You cannot buy revives to use.**_

 _ **Vulpix Clause: This one is special and has story importance. Basically, at the beginning of the game, instead of choosing between Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle, the main character receives a Vulpix at level 5 with Iron Tail and Attract as its abilities. Unlike other acquired moemon, she is the only one immune to the Fainting rule, as she is important to the story.**_

 _ **Friendly Rival Clause: Unlike any other battle in the game, any pokemon that faint solely during a battle with a rival do not count as killed, under the pretense that your rival would restrain himself in battle enough to not kill your pokemon (Not really. But the fucker likes to attack you just as you're entering pokemon centers, so this really makes it less infuriating)**_

 _ **Finally, the Storybook Clause: For the sake of making the story enjoyable and entertaining, some battles may be dramatized or fabricated for the sake of entertainment purpose. I.E. If a moemon died because a pidgey managed to get a cheap crit in, he or she may go out like a bit more of a bad ass than a random peck to the head causing an aneurysm.**_

 _ **Just as a reassurance, this story does not contain any pedophilia. All characters engaging in sex are of legal age of consent.**_

My alarm blared in my head, waking me from my slumber. Groaning, I rolled over in the bed. "Trixie, hit snooze. I want another five minutes." When the clock still continued its obnoxious chirping, I turned over to find that Trixie was not in my bed as she usually was. That was curious, simply because she was always in my bed, for the most part.

Getting up, I turned off the alarm. No point in trying to go back to sleep now. As I was brushing my teeth in preparation of the day, I could hear my mother cooking downstairs. I sniffed the air, finding pancakes and bacon wafting through the house. My mother never cooked like that! We always ordered out from Viridian City. Today must have been a special occasion. Quickly getting dressed, I slid down the banister, moving to snag a piece of bacon from the plate, but my mother was too quick for me.

"It'll be ready in a minute," she swore lifting it over her head with a grin. "Also, I keep telling you not to slide down that banister. You're going to fall and snap your neck one of these days."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I smiled, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on my mother's lips. Using it as a distraction, I snuck a piece of bacon from the plate and pulled away from her, causing her to cry out in protest. Giving her a wink, I shoved the delicious meat into my mouth, savoring the flavor.

To others, it may seem odd that I kissed my mother on the lips, but the truth is we were just a very affectionate family. It was hard to think of a time my mother wasn't there for me, growing up. She always listened to my problems and made time for me. When I was sad, she'd make me cookies, or comfort me when I was scared. Typical mom stuff. My dad left when I was just a baby, Mom said. She always likes to go on and on about how he's the greatest pokemon trainer to ever life, and because of that, I knew exactly who my father was.

Before I was born, Vulpus had managed to sweep the Hoenn League like they were nothing. Rumor has it that to this day, he still has never lost a single match. More impressively, he managed to tame not one, but two legendary pokemon, and once stopped them from destroying the entire world. Finally, he was coming to Kanto. He'd already cleared most of the other Leagues. I really wanted to see him. I thought maybe, I'd be able to ask him why he left. I wanted to learn more about him. Things I couldn't find just from watching TV.

"Oh, by the way, Mom. Where's Trixie? She wasn't in bed this morning."

"Hmm? Oh, that's right. I sent her on an errand. I'm sure she'll be back soon." Trixie was a Vulpix and my best friend in the whole world. She'd hatched on the exact same day that I was born, so she's been with me my entire life. Again, it may seem odd that my best friend is a moemon, but like Mom, she always took care of me.

Lately though, things had changed. With our discovery of the world of adult media, there were things we were eager to try...and so we did. I doubted my mother knew. We worked hard to keep it secret from her. Often, if I had trouble sleeping, Trixie would snuggle up to me and wrap her hand around my member before stroking me to climax. The best part was, she wouldn't ever ask for me to do anything in return.

"So, why the pancakes?" I asked before stuffing my mouth full of the fluffy goodness.

"Well, today is a very special day," my mother explained. "Professor Oak has a surprise for you next door. He's very excited to present it to you. Once you've finished your breakfast, you can go outside to look for him. I think he said he was grabbing samples on Route 1 today, so he should be close by."

Now I was excited. Professor Oak was my mom's boss, though really he acted more like her mentor. She'd been the daughter of another Pokemon Professor in Hoenn, and because of that, she was offered an internship with Professor Oak. Together, they'd worked to improve all sorts of new systems for pokemon. That meant, whatever his surprise was, it was probably something really cool and pokemon related.

Stepping outside, I laced up my shoes and began walking towards Route 1. The path was separated from our little home of Pallet Town by a few large patches of tall grass, which meant that there were some moemon around. "Professor?" I called out, only to not hear any response.

I waited for him to call back, but all I heard was the rustling of grass further ahead. Maybe that was him. He'd been going hard of hearing lately, so it was entirely possible. Just as I went to step forward, someone grabbed my arm pulling me away quickly. "Whoa, whoa! What are you doing, Renard?"

Turning, I came face to face with the Professor. "Oh, Professor Oak. I'm sorry, I know I'm not supposed to wander in the tall grass, but Mom said you had something for me, so I came to see if I could find you."

He tsked, shaking his head. "That was incredibly dangerous, Renard. I know you're smarter than that. Anyway, come with me to the lab. I want to talk to you about something very important." As he led the way, I tried to hide my giddiness at the prospect.

However, the moment we stepped into the lab, immediately my smile faded from my lips. Standing there, waiting for his grandfather was _Chad_. Chad was my next door neighbor, and pretty much the biggest asshole on the planet. He always teased me about my mom and Trixie, and even though they both just say he's jealous, it still grate on my nerves. Everything was a competition with him, and he was so smug and arrogant.

"Hey, Gramps. There you are, I've been waiting here for nearly ten minutes," Chad complained as the Professor brushed past him.

Wheeling about he seemed surprised for a moment. "Chad? OH! Right, I did call you over here, didn't I? Well, I suppose this is opportune then. Renard, I have a gift for you. Something I think you'll enjoy very much."

Like that, the smile returned to my face. Turning away from me, he picked something up, and when he faced me again, he held out in his hand a single red and white pokeball. I was certain my eyes were sparkling with joy. "A pokemon? For me? Really?"

"Wh-what?! Gramps, what about me?" Chad whined. "Don't I get a pokemon, too?"

"Be patient, Chad. Yes, you will get one, too. Go ahead and open it, Renard."

Pressing the button, the ball popped open, and digitized the pokemon inside revealing it to be Trixie. "Trixie?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Surprise," she giggled, throwing her arms around my neck. "Bet you weren't expecting me, were you?"

"Trixie has now officially been digitalized and synched to the command grid," Professor Oak explained. "Basically, it means that she can be used for much more than housework, now. She can even protect you if you wanted to walk to Viridian City."

"Gramps," Chad complained again, causing him to sigh.

"Right, right. Come this way, Chad. You can pick from one of these three."

As he considered his options, Trixie snuggled under my chin, holding me tightly. "Isn't this exciting?" she asked. "Now you and I can go on adventures together. We'll go shopping together in Viridian City, we can play in the forest! Ooh, ooh! We can even go to Pokemon Gyms now!"

She was so excited, she was basically shaking in place. I had to admit, I was excited about the prospect too, but for a more carnal reason. While I'd never told her such, I always saw Trixie as like my girlfriend. If we could leave Pallet Town, we could start going on dates and stuff without Mom noticing.

My eyes scanned Trixie up and down. Her beautiful golden red locks flowed behind her, all the way to her petite butt. On top of her head, she had her trademark curly cues that just wouldn't straighten no matter how hard she tried. They rested right between her triangular ears, that flitted about when she was excited. Her ears were very sensitive for her, so I often liked to pet her there to tease her.

She had about average breasts. Not too small, but not big either, and she always wore her long dark pink dress with the white lace around the trim as well as a pair of boots knee high boots, and a bracelet that she never took off of her wrist. It was one I'd given her as kids for a birthday present.

"I want this one!" Chad announced, holding the ball triumphantly in the air.

"What pokemon is it?" I asked curiously, causing him to sneer at me.

"A better one than yours," he retorted.

"Yeah, right," Trixie huffed. I quickly held her hand. As much as I disliked Chad, Trixie hated him at least double. He was always messing with her. Lifting her skirt, pulling her hair, snapping her bra, just childish things like that.

"Well, why don't we settle it with a pokemon battle?"

I frowned. "Trixie doesn't fight, Chad. You know that. That's why she's not allowed past Viridian City."

"Aww, are you a chicken?" he taunted.

"Actually, Renard, Trixie is more than capable of fighting now. As part of her link to the command matrix, I also took the liberty of educating her in the basics of combat. She even knows a few special moves. Here." Professor Oak offered me an information card on the subject.

 _Trixie is ready for a fight!_

 _Species: Vulpix Gender: Female Found: Given by Professor Oak_

 _Fire Type Starting Level: 5 Timid Nature_

 _Ability: Flash Fire - Powers up if hit by fire._

 _Moves: Iron Tail, Attract_

I nodded, tucking the card into my back pocket. "Well, okay then. If Trixie doesn't mind, I guess we can have a battle."

"I'd love to," she seethed.

"Awesome! Go, Squirtle!" Chad threw out his pokeball, and it opened, revealing a cute moemon with blue hair and a yellow shirt and shorts. He had shell-like backpack on, and behind him jutted a little swirly tail. I knew exactly why Chad picked him, and it had nothing to do with how cute he was. He was a water type, and he knew that put Trixie at a disadvantage.

Judging by the look on her face, Trixie knew it, too. "All right, Trixie, use Attract!"

"Pfft! Attract what's that going to…" Chad trailed off as Trixie suddenly seemed to take on an air of sultriness I'd never seen from her before. Giving the Squirtle a provocative wink, it seemed to melt under her charms. "Squirtle, use tackle!" he instructed, but the creature was stunned speechless. It was like he hadn't even heard him speak.

"All right Trixie, use Iron Tail! Take him while he's stunned!"

"Got it," she grinned, walking up to him. As her long luxurious tails spread out behind her, they suddenly seemed to transform into hard metal and she quickly flipped in the air, bringing them down hard on the squirtle.

"Come on, Squirtle. Get up! Use tackle!"

This time, he managed to shakily get to his feet. Despite that Trixie had just kicked the shit out of him, he still had that longing gaze in his eyes. Even still, he lowered his head and charged at her throwing his weight into her.

She let out an 'oof' as he hit her directly in the stomach, causing her to double over. "Trixie, reverse it. Hit him with iron tail again!" She grunted in effort, grasping him by the back pack before flipping him over onto his back. As he squirmed to get back up, she took advantage of the situation and jumped over him.

"Cannon ball!" she giggled, her tails again turning into heavy iron before slamming down onto the squirtle and causing him to fall unconscious. "Ha! We win!" she cheered, running back to me and hugging me tightly.

"I can't believe it," Chad grumbled. "I picked a bad stupid pokemon. It should have been a sure win. They must have cheated."

Pulling out a small ray gun, Professor Oak used it to fully heal our moemon before tucking it back into his lab coat. "Now that that's over, I need you two out of the lab for a little bit. I have another surprise for you, but it's going to take me some time. Why not take a trip to Viridian City? Take a look around at the sights over there."

"Sure, Gramps. Whatever," Chad said rolling his eyes. Walking past us he smirked. "Smell you later, losers."

Trixie gave a huff, rolling up her sleeves as if she were to go after him, but I quickly stopped her. "Thank you so much Professor, I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun in Viridian City. Trixie said she wanted to do some shopping, so we'll probably go do that."

"Have fun, Renard, and remember to be safe. Battling Chad is one thing, but wild pokemon and even some other trainers wouldn't hesitate to kill Trixie instead of just knocking her out."

I turned to look at her with a frown. I couldn't even bear to think about what it would be like to lose her that way. "Thanks for your help Professor," Trixie interjected. "We'll be careful, I promise."

With that, she led me by the hand out of the lab and towards Route 1. "Trixie, wait!"

"Relax, Renard. You know how grownups are. They're just being cautious. I've made the trip by myself to Viridian loads of times, remember? Besides, you heard the professor. I can keep you safe from those scary old rattatas and pidgeys." The way she teased me made my cheeks burn red, but I surrendered to her urging. I had a plan of my own though. The moment we managed to round the corner, I turned, shoving her against one of the trees and forcing my lips against hers, much to her surprise.

She gave a soft moan as she kissed me back, before gently placing her hands on my chest and pushing me off of her.

"Renard, what are you doing? We can't just make out here like this. What if Chad were to see us?"

"I don't care," I whispered. "I've been wanting to do that to you all morning. I missed you when I woke up." She bit her lip shyly, but allowed me to kiss her again, this time sucking softly on my lips.

"Teehee, I guess that Attract is pretty powerful, huh?" she murmured to me. "You know, since we're all nice and secluded, if you've got some tension you need releasing…" She let her words trail off, her hand reaching down to begin stroking the very obvious bulge that had formed there. I moaned eagerly, wanting nothing more than to feel her delicate fingers on my meat, and just as she reached for my fly, she suddenly pulled away, clearing her throat.

I was about to raise a protest, but turning around, I came face to face with a sales clerk. "Hey there! Sorry to interrupt your conversation. I work for the pokemart in Viridian City and I'm handing out free potion samples! They're great for healing your hurt moemon without a pokemon center."

"Thanks," I replied, taking it with one hand, using my other to pull my shirt down enough to conceal my bulge. Trixie just giggled behind me as the person continued their spiel only to turn and leave a little later.

"That was close," Trixie said, wrapping her arms around me. "Could you imagine how embarrassing that would be for you? Getting caught with your dick out while you had a cute little fox like me stroke you."

"Well now that he's gone, could you…?"

"Sorry, Renard. We don't want to risk getting caught like this. We've already stayed in one spot for too long as it is. Once we get back from Viridian City, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that promise," I told her, gently kissing her on the cheek. The truth was, I knew I was going to have blue balls from hell. Allowing her to lead me from the front, I used her to cover up my throbbing erection from any wandering eyes as we made our way through the grass.

It wasn't but a few minutes until we reached Viridian City. It was absolutely beautiful to see in person. I'd never been out of Pallet Town in my life, so this was like entering an entirely new world. I began to walk around in awe of it all while Trixie watched me with a big smile on her face.

Just as I was about to go a little further though, some crotchety old man laying across the road shouted at me. "Hey! You can't just go walking around here all willy nilly. This is private property, understand? Get off my lawn! I may be old, but I'll still kick your ass you little bitch!"

I quickly backed away from him in shock. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Didn't what? Have any consideration for other people's property? Yeah, I know! I saw that when your pansy ass started traipsing all over my grass!"

"Dad, stop it!" the young girl with him stated firmly before giving me an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry. He's throwing a temper tantrum because the store hasn't gotten in the shipment of coffee yet."

"Oh, no problem," I answered, backing away quickly. If this was over a cup of coffee, I didn't want to know what the man would do if he was angry.

"Come on," Trixie suggested, holding my hand. "Let's go shopping. It's much less stressful," she assured me.

As we walked in though, the shop keeper called us up to the counter. "Hey, are you two from Pallet Town?"

"Yeah," Trixie said. "Why is there something we can help you with?"

"Actually, yes, thanks. I just got this package for Professor Oak, and it's a rush delivery, but unfortunately I can't leave the counter. We just got in our new shipment and I have to unpack it for the shelves. Can you take it to him?"

"Sure," Trixie replied with a bright smile. "Come on, Renard. We'll just have to postpone our shopping trip for now. Maybe the Professor has his surprise ready for us."

"O-okay," I agreed, taking the package and following after.

"Besides," she told me. "Going back in the fun part."

"Fun part? What do you mean?"

"Watch," she giggled before running and taking a big leap off of a ledge before waving at me from down below.

"Come on, jump!" she instructed me. "It's fun!"

This girl is crazy! I took a few deep breaths before nervously jumping off of it to land with a thud beside her. "H-hey, that was kind of fun," I admitted, though in truth I found it actually pretty scary.

"I'm glad you like it, because we have a few more to go down. Come on. Time's a wastin'!"

This time, when she went down the ledge, I elected to gently slide down its bank. Even still, she showed patience as she waited for me to catch up. When we finally got back in town, we went to the lab and presented the professor with his parcel.

"Ah, thanks you two. I've been expecting this. It's just a little something for what I've been working on. I'll be done with your gifts in about an hour, so you can just relax or whatever if you like. Come back then and I'll have what you need."

"Thanks Professor," we both chimed.

Now, more or less free, I urged Trixie towards my room so that we could continued what we'd started in the forest. When we got to my room, I shut the door and began to kiss her deeply. She tried to contain a giggle as she let me pull her towards my mattress.

Falling onto my back, she took her place beside me. "Heehee, you just couldn't wait, could you?" she asked, stroking my cock again until it was fully erect for her. "Just relax, I'll handle it."

I nodded, biting my lip softly as I closed my eyes, enjoying the feelings she was giving me. "Oh, Trixie...that feels wonderful," I gasped.

"Heehee, good. I like making you happy, Renard. I'm glad this makes you feel good. Don't forget the tissues," she instructed, using her free hand to point to the box beside my bed. I handed them to her where she pulled out a few, having them handy.

Staring deep into my eyes with her own, she placed her lips sweetly against mine, moaning happily as she began stroking faster and faster. Oh God, she was already going to make me cum at this rate!

"You should ask me to use Attract on you," she purred. "I know you're curious how that squirtle felt. Being able to be slapped in the face and still be in bliss." I nodded, giving her the go ahead as she positioned herself over me and exhaled into my face.

The pheromones she exuded flooded around me, intoxicating me as I began panting in need. If I wasn't hard before, I certainly was now as I began pumping against her hand. She just giggled, enjoying the need on my face as she stroked me faster and faster.

"That's it, Renard. Just relax and finish for me. Coat my entire hand with all your sticky stress."

Her gentle cooing seemed to drill its way into my brain as I turned to kiss her deeply, my cum spurting outward to run down my shaft and her pale hands. As I collapsed back on the bed, she smiled at me and calmly plucked tissues from the box to begin wiping it off of me. "Thanks Trixie," I groaned. "You're the best moemon, ever."

"I know," she beamed, planting another gentle kiss on my lips. "Just close your eyes and relax while I get rid of the evidence."

I nodded in agreement. I always felt a little tired afterwards, and while I didn't know how Trixie managed to sneak my cum-laden tissues out, she always seemed to do it well, as my mother had yet to catch her.

* * *

Tiptoeing down the stairs, careful to not wake Renard, Trixie snuck into his mother's room to find her rubbing her moist snatch, moaning to a picture of the Hoenn League Champion. "Mistress?" she called softly from the door.

"Come in," she instructed, straightening herself bashfully. "Did you bring them?"

"Mmhm. Just like you asked."

Taking the tissues from her, May pulled them open to find the sticky white fluids that stretched across the thin paper. With a happy sigh, she pulled it to her mouth and began lapping up the cum from it, slurping it down hungrily.

Trixie shifted uncomfortably, standing there and watching her as she finished with one tissue before moving to another to wring it out over her waiting tongue. "It's so good," she gasped, her pupils dilated as she embraced the rush that it made her feel. "It's just like his father's."

"What does it taste like, Mistress?" she asked, picking up one of the tissues and giving it a sniff. Immediately, the musky scent sent shivers through Trixie's body. Her cheeks flushed and she felt such a big urge to mirror the way her mistress cleaned the tissues with her tongue.

With a hiss, May snatched the tissue from her. "Don't even think about it," she growled at the Vulpix. "I've told you before Trixie, if you even so much as _think_ about swallowing a drop of my son's delicious cum, I will release you back into the wild in a heartbeat. No more command matrix, nothing. All of your memories, 'poof', gone. You'll be back to one of those wild animals in the forests who don't think of anything but fucking and eating. If I find out you tried to taste some yourself, and believe me, I would know from the look in your eyes, I'll make you forget everything. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes ma'am," Trixie whimpered, her ears folding down in fear. While Renard had never seen it, Trixie knew that ever since he'd turned sixteen, his mother had become downright cruel when she didn't get her weekly 'supply' of cum. It had been her suggestion to Trixie to first start watching porn with Renard that sparked it all. Ever since then, the loyal fox had collected his seed to give to her Mistress, under threat that she'd be evicted from the house and never be able to see her best friend again.

Despite what Professor Oak had told him about her finally being put into the command matrix, the truth was it had happened a long time ago. What he did, was manage to make it so that the command matrix could make the exception that Renard also could give her commands. Until the day that her Mistress fully gave her to Renard, Trixie was anything but free.

Often, she'd wondered what would lie beyond Viridian City. She'd love if Renard would take her all around the world. She'd even considered once just leaving when her Mistress sent her on an errand and never coming back, but she knew then that she'd miss Renard just as much, and May would probably just release her remotely anyway.

"Umm...Mistress?"

May sighed. "Yes, Trixie? What is it?"

"About Renard...are you really okay with us leaving Pallet Town to go on a journey? I mean, I know that Renard would be thrilled to meet his father, but isn't it dangerous?"

"That's what you're there for, Trixie. You're supposed to protect my baby boy. Yes, I am in approval that he leave my home. I will be sad, and I'll miss him dearly, but it is time he finally met his father." _And,_ she thought _, if he finds out he has a kid, he'd gladly settle down here. He always said he wanted to be a better father than his own._ "Speaking of which, what are you still doing here, anyway?"

"Professor Oak is preparing the new Pokedex that you two developed. He said it would be about an hour before it was ready. I umm...I just wanted to say thank you, Mistress, for letting me go with Renard. I've always wanted to travel."

"Yes, well he is rather fond of you. If I hadn't given you to him, he probably wouldn't want to leave. Just make sure you keep those slutty paws of yours to yourself while the two of you are on the road. I want him to be nice and full when he comes back to his mother."

"Yes, ma'am," Trixie whispered, her eyes lowering to the ground.

"You can leave now, Trixie. When Renard wakes up, I want you two down at lab asap. The faster the two of you set out, the faster you'll be back."

"Yes, ma'am," she repeated, shyly leaving the room with the now empty waste bin. Closing the door behind her, she slowly made her way back up the stairs to Renards room. Setting the trash can down quietly by the bed, she sat beside him and gently caressed his hair. "I wish you were my Master," Trixie whispered to him. "I know you'd love me. You wouldn't think I'm a slut or a whore."

Her eyes glistened for a moment as she looked down at her bracelet. It was a pretty thing. Just a silver band that he'd given her with a beautiful orange stone that he'd managed to find somewhere. "It matches your hair," he'd told her when he gave it to her. Since that day, she'd kept it always, and she knew then that she was so very madly in love with him.

Game Saved (To be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Electric Boogaloo Ch. Twogaloo

"Psst, Renard," a voice whispered to me. "Renard, wake up. Professor Oak is waiting for us." I opened my eyes to look into the honey gold pools that belonged to Trixie.

"Hey, beautiful," I greeted her, stretching out with a yawn. "That time already?"

"You've been sleeping for about an hour," she giggled. "Let's go get our present. Come on!"

"Okay, okay," I sighed, allowing her to take me by the hand and pull me outside of the house. Making our way to the lab, I found that once again, Chad had returned.

"Good of you to join us, sleeping beauty," he taunted.

"Sorry, I just get tired of dealing with your crap."

"Hey you two," Professor Oak interjected. "That's enough."

"Why are we here Gramps? I want to explore more."

"Good, then you should be quiet and listen." Reaching behind him, he retrieved two red boxes that looked like notebooks. I'd seen something like it before.

"Is that a pokedex?" I asked in awe. "It looks a lot like my mother's."

"Very good," Professor Oak complimented. "Every now and then, we like to check to see how the pokemon have changed and adapted over time. The time has come once again to go out and update our entries. Normally, I'd do it myself, but I fear that now I'm getting too old. That's where you two come in." When he placed the device in my hands, I was certain my eyes were size of dinner plates. "I'm giving one to each of you. I want you both to go out into Kanto and get scans of any pokemon you can. If you catch one, needless to say the data will be more detailed, and updated automatically."

I was in such shock I thought I may pass out. Sensing this, Trixie placed an arm around me in to keep me upright. "We get to go out by ourselves?" I questioned. I mentally kicked myself for being so dumb. This was wonderful! It was everything I could possibly want. Screw Viridian City! I could take Trixie anywhere we wanted to go! We could visit Cinnabar Island or go shopping in Celadon City. Or even…

As if finishing my thought, Chad spoke up. "Are we allowed to enter the Pokemon League, gramps? It'd be so cool to be able to win the Championship. Plus, I heard the Champion that's coming is undefeated! Can you imagine being the first person to take him down? You'd become famous!"

"You are both allowed to now participate in Gym Battles, yes. If you manage to get all eight badges, you can take Victory Road to Indigo Plateau. If you do, you'll be able to challenge the Elite Four and take on the championship. But, please boys, do not forget to also collect the pokemon samples. This is very important for research. Which reminds me…" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out five miniature pokeballs. "These are for you two. I trust you know how to use them?"

"Yes, sir!" we both said in unison. Chad had gotten me excited about the pokemon league. It was my dream to see my father in person, but what could be better than meeting him in the field of battle? I'd be the first person in the world to beat him, and he'd look at me with pride in his eyes. He'd regret leaving me behind.

"Listen Renard," Chad began. "I know what you're thinking. You think you'll be able to beat the Elite Four before I do, but you should just give up. You may have beaten me, but it was just a fluke." Beside me, Trixie began to growl, but I just squeezed her hand to comfort her. "I've got a map at home, luckily," he continued. "Don't even bother trying to come over to see if my sister will lend you hers. I'm going to tell her not to give you one. Smell you later, loser."

With that, he left, chuckling to himself like a demented villain. "Don't listen to him," Professor Oak urged. "You know better than that. Daisy would be more than happy to help you if you asked."

"Yeah, I figured as much. Thanks for everything Professor. Is my Mom okay with this?"

"Of course. We discussed it some time ago. We talked and we both think you're ready to go out into the world."

"I won't let you down!"

"Good. I wish you luck, Renard."

"Come on, Trixie! Let's go," I cheered, taking her hand in mine and excitedly pulling her out of the lab. Sure enough, Chad had already left, meaning it was time for me to get my things. As I began packing up, Mom came and rested against my door frame while Trixie watched me curiously.

"So, you're pretty excited, huh?" she beamed.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see more of Kanto. I've heard that in Celadon, they have a pokemart that's a whole five stories tall!"

"It sounds amazing. You'll have to take pictures for me, okay?"

"Pictures?"

"Of course. What else are you going to use this new pokenav for?" she beamed, presenting it to me.

"Really, Mom?" I asked as she beckoned me closer. I smiled and complied, extending my arm for her to strap it to my wrist. Sure enough, it had a camera and a phone function, causing me to grin broadly. "Does Trixie get one, too?" I asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," she explained calmly.

"That's okay," I told Trixie. "We can share. Just let me know if you want to take pictures, okay?"

Trixie looked at my mother who gave her a silent nod. "O-okay," she agreed.

Finishing with the packing, I zipped up my bag before heading to leave. "Hold it," Mom interjected, holding her arm to stop me. "I know you don't think you're leaving without giving your mother a proper goodbye."

I smiled, wrapping my arms around her and allowing her to pull me into a deep, affectionate kiss. "Bye Mom," I whispered. "Thanks for everything."

"Good bye, Renard. Be sure to call me every now and then, okay? I want to hear back from you, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I replied before Trixie and I bounded down the stairs and out the door. We were both thrilled to get on our way for our first adventure. But, first, I had a stop to make next door. I took a deep breath as I stood outside of the Oak residence. Reaching up with my hand I knocked politely.

When the door opened, it framed a beautiful angel of a woman. Chad's older sister Daisy had been an object of my fantasies since I'd first started fantasizing about girls. What's worse was that she knew it, and because of that she teased me as often as she could.

"Vulpus! I thought you may be coming by. Here for a little quickie before you get on your way?" she asked with a wink. My cheeks turned a bright red before she just giggled, pulling Trixie and I inside. "Relax, I'm just kidding. Chad told me you'd probably be coming by."

"Oh," I murmured shyly. "Sorry to intrude, we were just hoping you could loan us a map. The Professor asked us to go collect pokemon samples for him all over Kanto, and I wouldn't want to get lost, you know?"

"Sure, sure," she grinned. "Come up with me, it's in my room. Do you mind waiting for us down here, Trixie?"

"Umm...okay," she agreed hesitantly, but sat down at the table. Daisy always seemed to have intimidated Trixie. I could understand that. If Chad had a better personality and looks than me, I'd be intimidated by him, too.

Following Daisy into her room, I was shocked by all the stuff she had in there. "You're lucky," she called back to me. "Most guys don't get to see the inside of my room. A girl's room is like her castle, you know? Close the door behind you."

"Yeah, I get it," I agreed, closing the door behind me. Even still, I was stunned to see so many sex paraphernalia lying around. Furry handcuffs, dildos, whatever _that_ thing was. It was all very daunting.

Catching my gaze, Daisy smirked, turning back to me. "What's wrong, Renard? You seem so flustered. A girl has needs you know?"

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to stare. I just…"

She slowly walked towards me. Instinctively, I took a step back, finding myself pressed against the door. "Just what?" she purred. "Wondering what it would be like to use some of this stuff on me?"

"N-no! I wasn't, I swear!"

"You don't have to be embarrassed. It's only natural, sweetie. You need to relax."

"S-sorry...so the map…?"

"Shh," she cooed. "One problem at a time." Reaching up to her tanktop that struggled to contain her swollen tits, she slowly slid the straps down her shoulders, giving me a coy smile as she did. "Have you ever a touched a woman's breasts before?" I shook my head, my mouth going dry as she pulled it further down, revealing her mouth-watering orbs. Taking my hands in hers, she slowly brought them to rest on her flesh, causing me to take a sharp breath.

Unsure of how to respond, for a moment I just stood there like an idiot before slowly massaging them. She gave a gentle sigh, her hands keeping mine there as she guided me to caress her the way she liked.

"They're so soft, aren't they? I love it when guys play with my tits. It feels so _good_." My lips parted to answer, but no sound would come out. Realizing my debacle, she gave a flirty chuckle. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

With that, she pressed her lips against mine, sucking on them gently. Her lips tasted sweet thanks to the clear lip gloss she wore. I timidly kissed her back, my fingers giving her nipples a gentle tug.

"You know my lips aren't just for kissing." She let one long manicured nail drag from my collarbone, down my chest and towards my crotch. "I could show you, if you like." I wasn't sure how to respond as she sank to her knees, slowly and provocatively placing a kiss on my belt buckle before undoing my fly.

"D-daisy?" I managed to squeak out, just before she unzipped my fly, plucking out my now raging erection. My cheeks were the color of a tomato as she ran her delicate fingertips along my flesh. "Oh God…"

"Heehee, it's okay Renard. I just _adore_ sucking young cocks like yours. You can consider it payment for the map." Somehow, it didn't seem to make sense to me that _getting_ a blowjob was my payment to _her_ , but I'd be damned if I pointed that out now. Leaning forward, her shiny pink lips puckered for me before she wrapped them around my tip. Her tongue swirled around the crown in a way that made my legs tremble.

I rested my back against the door, unable to trust myself to stay upright as she continued to tease me so expertly. Who in the world could she have practiced on to become this good?! When she started bobbing down half way, I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning and alerting Trixie to what we were doing.

The thought of Trixie, sitting downstairs with her hands in her lap like a prim and proper lady, just one wrong sound away from catching us in the act, only served to arouse me more as my hands ran through Daisy's long hair.

It just felt so natural the way she was slurping at my shaft, I couldn't help but to piston back against her carefully. Her eyes gleamed as she smiled at me with them, beginning to make muffled moaning noises as if I were roughly handling her.

Grabbing her hair more tightly, I slowly shoved my cock deeper, wanting to feel her silky lips on the the furthest part of my base. She complied, giving playful groans as if she were having to fight me away, but she hardly struggled at all until I suddenly felt an unbelievably warm tightness slide over my head.

Her eyes widened as she gagged before pulling back with a cough. "Oh, Daisy! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

She silenced me by suddenly going wild. Grasping my balls and holding my cock stead with them, she went back to bobbing up and down on my meat. As good as it had felt before, this was absolute heaven like I'd never felt. She was intentionally gagging herself on me! I had no idea she was so... _kinky_!

Unable to help myself, I pulled her tightly against my crotch, shoving my meat further down her throat. If she liked gagging so much, I'd give her every inch I could. For a moment, she stayed down there, her brain causing her to choke and retch in protest, but her body demanding she stay for the blissful sensation of suffocating on my musk.

Finally she pulled back, letting my cock fall from her lips, still dripping with her saliva. "D-don't stop," I whined, causing her to giggle again. This time, she pressed my cock upwards against my stomach, playfully stroking the underside of my shaft with two of her teasing fingers.

"Aww, you virgins are so cute. All it takes is just a bit of deepthroating to make you lose your mind. Don't worry, I've got something even better for you." Leaning closer, she trailed kisses up my navel before wrapping her massive tits around my shaft.

They were so warm and soft, it was like I was in a velvet oven! She began to rub them up and down on my cock, smearing her glistening spit across her beautiful pale skin. Staring up at me, she parted her lips, giving soft gasps of hedonistic delight before allowing me to watch her tongue roll out to swirl around my glans.

I was trembling now, but she didn't care. She simply went down further, placing playful kisses on my tip. "Are you going to be a good boy and cum for me?" she asked after a brief moment. "You can't get your map until you do."

She was right. I could feel myself right there. All it would take from her was one last good suck and I'd be finished. Daisy must have realized so too, because she began rubbing her tits on my cock faster before taking me into her mouth and loudly slurping my pre from my sensitive tip.

I gave a groan, unable to help myself anymore as I came. Long ribbons of cum surged forth, leaping from my cock in alabaster arcs that made a sticky mess inside of her mouth. Pulling back from the tip, she used her tits to wipe up the rest of the seed, rubbing it in for my viewing pleasure as she opened her mouth to show me the aftermath of my climax.

Her cheeks were a bright red now as she just knelt there, holding the cum on her tongue, savoring it. A strange smell filled the room before I realized that something was dripping from between her legs. Had she cum just from blowing me? I had no idea women could be that sensitive.

Her breath was steaming in front of her before she closed her lips, swallowing my load down before I could offer her something to spit into. I couldn't believe she'd just drank it up like that. "Mmm, it's so _good_ ," she moaned. "I don't know what you've been eating to make it taste so delicious, but God, I really wish I had more."

"I'm umm...sorry," I tried, not sure of what else to say. Standing up, she leaned closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning closer. I could still see remnants of my spunk glistening on her lips, only to be confirmed when she placed a sticky kiss on my throat, dragging her entire body against mine.

"God, you don't have to go, you know. Let Chad do all the work. I'm going to miss this cock so much while you're gone."

"I r-really need to be going," I murmured. "Do you have the m-map?"

She seemed disappointed, but still she pulled away and nodded. Grabbing a small chip from her dresser, she took my hand with the pokegear and pulled it to her damp crotch. I instinctively began to stroke her through her panties as she slipped the chip in, causing my pokegear to beep in acknowledgement that the map had now been installed.

"You shouldn't tease a girl," she whispered to me. "If you keep touching me there, I may just tie you down and refuse to let you leave."

I quickly pulled my hand back, causing her to pout. "Th-thanks for the map, Daisy. And...the other thing…" I was so shy and flustered, I could barely look her in the eye as I slipped out of her room, leaving her absently stroking herself with one hand, while the other massaged her tit.

"Ready to go?" Trixie asked, not seeming to notice my distraught state.

"Y-yeah. Got the map. Let's hit Route 1."

"Right behind you."

It wasn't until we'd gone halfway down the route that I'd managed to recover my composure. By that time, I'd noticed that Trixie hadn't spoken a word since we'd left Daisy's house. With a grin, I playfully bumped her hips with my own. That caused a smile to spread across her lips.

"There it is," I teased. "I was wondering where that beautiful smile of yours went. I was worried I'd have to tickle you."

"Heehee, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind is all. I know I should be excited."

"It's okay to be homesick," I told her. She seemed surprised by my words. "Hey, there's nothing that says we can't go back anytime we want, right? But you're with me and that's what's important. Isn't this great though? It's like we've always wanted."

"Yeah," she replied softly, moving to my side and wrapping her arms around mine. "Thank you for bringing me with you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't tell you nearly enough, but you're my best friend in the whole world."

"You're my best friend, too." Nuzzling my cheek against hers, I went to steal a kiss from her, only for a sudden blur of movement to cross my vision. Trixie shoved me back, just as a blur of brown and pink moved between us.

Standing above me was a cute girl wearing an aviation style hat. She wore all brown, except for the light pink trim that kissed the tips of the large wings that sprouted from her back and the ends of her short hair. "Oh! I knew if I'd look around I could find a human too," she cheered. "My sister may have found a trainer of her own, but you'll be a much better trainer, I know it!" Moving closer to me, she crawled up my body until her face was just inches from mine. "Right? You'll train me, right? I promise I'll be a good girl."

"Hey, get your hands off of him!" Trixie shouted, forming a glimmering ember in her hands before firing it at the Pidgey. She let out a yip as she jumped from me, a small amount of smoke rising from her tail feathers.

"Why would you do that?" she whimpered. "That wasn't nice at all."

"I won't let you hurt him," Trixie declared firmly.

"It's okay, Trixie. She's just looking for someone to capture her," I interjected. "We'd be happy to bring you with us."

"We would?" Trixie asked. "But...what about all that stuff? It's supposed to be _our_ adventure!"

"We have to catch pokemon Trixie," I pointed out. "I love you to death, but we can't have you fight every battle we come across. You'll need to rest too at some point. Relax, everything will be just fine."

"Okay...if you say so." I could tell she didn't want to surrender the issue, but instead she just crossed her arms over her chest while I retrieved a pokeball. Pressing the button on it, I threw it at the Pidgey, absorbing her to the command matrix.

"Yes! I caught my first pokemon!"

"You know you'll have to give her a name," my Vulpix pointed out.

"Right! Hmm...I like Risa."

 _Risa takes off for action!_

 _Species: Pidgey Gender: Female Found: Route 1_

 _Normal/Flying Type Starting Level: 3 Jolly Nature_

 _Ability: Keen Eye - Prevents loss of accuracy._

 _Moves: Tackle_

"Risa? Why Risa?"

"According to the pokedex, pidgeys tend to prefer not to fight. So that made me think of Mother Theresa, you know? Take the end part and you have Risa."

"Great. So not only do we have a new girl, we have one who doesn't like to fight. I'm sure she'll be a big help in the battles to come," Trixie huffed.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"I mean, you do _know_ I have to catch pokemon right? I mean, that's kind of the point of our entire adventure. We can't just _not_ collect samples like we promised. We can still do all the other stuff we want to, but the Professor gave us these pokedexes for a reason."

Trixie sighed, solemnly nodding her head. "Sorry, you're right. I just didn't think it would be so soon before I didn't have you all to myself anymore."

I chuckled, moving to her side to playfully scratch her behind her ears. They twitched when I touched them, but Trixie just pressed back against me, a soft purr coming from her throat.

"Don't worry," I whispered to her. "You're still my favorite." I placed a soft kiss on the top of her head before we again resumed our trip. Viridian City was just as beautiful as it had been the last time we'd left. _There are other cities that are just as beautiful,_ I reminded myself. The last thing I wanted was to get stuck in the first place we visited.

Instead, we went to the pokemart to buy some supplies. I didn't have much in the way of funds, but I had enough to get a few more pokeballs and some potions, as well as a few antidotes at the urging of the sales clerk.

As we made our way towards Viridian Forest, Trixie and I spent our time giggling and joking with one another. Every now and then, we'd feed each other a stick of strawberry pocky. I kept what happened with Daisy to myself. If she was jealous because of a pidgey, I couldn't imagine how she'd react to knowing that I'd gotten head while she was waiting downstairs.

Just as I was about to give her another bite of pocky, she turned, grabbing her backpack and shoving it in front of her. At first, I didn't understand what she was doing until I saw the long braided stinger that was embedded in it.

A moemon! "No fair!" the smaller girl complained, tugging hard to pull her ponytail out of the backpack. It flexed behind her like a scorpion's tail. "I nearly had him! One sting and he'd have been mine!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Trixie growled, "but he already belongs to someone. Back off."

"Never! I will have him!" She struck out with her tail again and again, puncturing the backpack with her sharp barb.

"Renard! I need commands," Trixie cried. "I can't just keep blocking!"

"Oh, right! Sorry! Umm...Trixie, use Ember!"

"Right!" Swinging the backpack hard she knocked the stinger aside before grasping it tightly. Her hands ignited in embers, burning through the small orange-haired girl's braid quickly. She let out a cry of pain before quickly tugging away, leaving small burnt strands of hair in Trixie's hands. "Time to finish you off!" Trixie declared. "This is for attacking my friend!"

Before she could strike another blow though, I quickly hurled a pokeball at the younger girl, capturing her in the command matrix. Trixie's flames simply passed through where she'd been before she stopped in shock.

The ball rocked for a moment before giving a successful chirp to tell me it'd finished its work. The vulpix glared at me. "I could have beaten her," she stated.

"You could have! But then we wouldn't be able to capture her for samples," I reminded her, causing her to give a huff. "You're going to have to get used to this Trixie. We're going to be catching as many pokemon as we can. Is there anything I can do to make you understand that?"

"Just… promise me you won't replace me, okay? I want to be on your team the whole time. Also, never put me in a pokeball unless you _absolutely_ have to. I don't want to leave your side for even a little bit."

She was so cute, I could feel myself blushing before I quickly hugged her tightly. "You're adorable!" I told her, and soon she was blushing alongside me. "I'd never be able to replace you, Trixie. I told you, you're my best friend."

 _Serqet's ready to sting!_

 _Species: Weedle Gender: Female Found: Route 2_

 _Bug/Poison Type Starting Level: 4 Careful Nature_

 _Ability: Swarm - Ups BUG moves in a pinch._

 _Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot_

"Serqet?"

"Egyptian Goddess," I explained. "Goddess of scorpions, poison, and healing."

"Hmmph. So she's a goddess now?"

"It's just a name, Trixie. Stop being so jealous."

"Sorry, sorry," she quickly backpedaled, taking a breath. "I'll try to not be so jealous, okay? Just...if I get all irritated, just ignore it. I'll be fine eventually I'm sure."

With that, the two of us went into the Viridian Forest. It was so dark inside. Not only because of the setting sun, but the canopy blocked out almost all of what little light there was. The entire place was rife with activity. I could hear the sounds of rustling grass everywhere. I'd never been somewhere with so much moemon.

"We need to be on our guard here," Trixie warned me, her eyes scanning the underbrush, but I didn't even hear her. I could see an object shimmering in the grass ahead, and out of curiosity, I slowly went to examine it. "R-renard! Are you listening?"

"Sorry!" I quickly apologized. "I found something though!"

"What is it?"

Reaching down, I picked it up. "It's a pokeball! It's empty though." Putting it in my pocket, I looked up to find myself staring into the bright yellow eyes of a moemon. I hadn't even heard her come up to me! Letting out a surprised yip, I fell backwards from her. She just crawled closer to me, examining me calmly.

She was cute, dressed in a yellow leather jumpsuit that matched her hair and eyes. Long pointed ears jutted out from her hair, only barely distinguishable from her hair by the patches of black on their tips.

Her cheeks were marked with bright red circles and her tail swished curiously behind her. "Renard?" Trixie called to me. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

I didn't respond as the girl moved closer to me. Extending her hand towards me, I found myself unable to speak out of fear. But the moment her hand met my cheek, she just gently cupped it, affectionately before smiling at me.

"H-hello," I greeted her, unsure of what else to say.

"Hello," she replied back. "Will you be my Master?"

"You moemon sure are forward," I commented absently as she leaned closer to me, her nose just inches from mine. I tried to lean away from her, but she just crawled over me until I was laying on the ground with her sitting on top of me. "Why do you want to be captured so badly?"

As if to answer my question, her stomach let out a loud grumble, causing her to frown. She rubbed it gently, her eyes falling in shame.

"You're hungry? Why didn't you say so? Here," I offered, fishing in my backpack for a small bag of trail mix. She greedily snatched it from my hands, opening it up and shoving bits and pieces in her mouth. As she scarfed them down, I watched her with a soft smile. "Aren't you an Electric type?" I asked. "What are you doing all the way out here in the forest?"

She swallowed a bit before looking at me. "Some of us still live out here. We aren't as common as all the bugs and stuff, and we're typically very shy. I only came out because I saw you pick up the shiny ball, and I thought you may have food."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Two days," she murmured. "The weedles and caterpie tend to get to all of the nuts and stuff before we get a chance. They're better at climbing than we are."

"Renard, there you are!" Trixie gasped finally, her hair disheveled in a panic. "Didn't you hear me calling you? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh, hello," the pikachu on my chest greeted her. "Is he your Master, too?"

"He is not my Master! And what do you mean, 'too'? He's not your Master."

She held up the bag of trail mix. "He gave me this. That means he's my Master."

"You'd literally sell yourself for a bag of dried nuts and berries?" Trixie scoffed. "That's just ridiculous."

"He's also kind of cute," she admitted, popping another small amount in her mouth. "What do you think, Master? Am I cute, too?"

"Yeah, you're very cute," I replied politely, causing her to grin. Trixie, however, was less than amused. Even still, she tried to calm herself.

"It's fine, Trixie. We're just collecting samples," she told herself. "It's okay, he's not going anywhere. You're fine."

Pulling out another pokeball, I held it up for the pikachu who tapped on the button, placing herself inside of it willingly. With the capture completed, I tucked the ball back on my belt before going over to Trixie and wrapping my arms around her.

At first she didn't respond until I kissed her neck. "For the record, you're very cute, too."

 _Tess is ready to shock her foes!_

 _Species: Pikachu Gender: Female Found: Viridian Forest_

 _Electric Type Starting Level: 3 Calm Nature_

 _Ability: Static - Paralyzed on contact_

 _Moves: Thundershock, Growl_

"You're not my Master," Trixie huffed sorely.

"It's just a title, silly. You know you're more important to me than that. You could call me Master if you want. I think it'd be kind of sweet." She looked at me over her shoulder.

"Fine...M-master," she tried, her cheeks turning pink. I just giggled and placed a kiss on her nose.

"It's getting late," I told her. "I think we should head back. We're not too far from the entrance to the woods, and I'd hate to have to camp out here when there's a nice comfy room for us at the pokemon center."

"Yeah," she agreed. "You'll let me sleep in the bed with you, right? You're not going to make me give it up for one of your other pokemon?"

"Of course. I don't think I'd even be able to sleep without you next to me." She flashed me a slight smile before taking my hand. So our first day had been a little bumpy, but I was sure that Trixie would become more comfortable as we went on. Though, for the first time, I wondered if I'd be able to convince Trixie to do what Daisy had done for me. The thought of my best friend on her knees, moaning around my cock...it sent chills down my spine just thinking about it.

Game Saved (To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Electric Boogaloo Ch. 3

Arriving at the pokemon center, Trixie and I managed to squeeze into a room just before lights out. The two of us shared a chuckle before relaxing. We'd had to sprint all the way here from the forest, just to catch up. "Well today's been...something," she sighed, flopping down on to the bed with 'poomf'.

"I'll say," I agreed laying beside her.

She turned her head to look at me, a smile on her face. "I'm glad I got to come with you. Even if it hasn't been like I'd expected so far."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither."

"You know, we probably shouldn't lay on the bed while we're all sweaty," I commented. "We'll just stink up the sheets."

"For your information, we ladies don't sweat. We glisten," Trixie replied snootily. "Only you yucky boys do something gross like sweat."

"Yeah, well, this yucky boy is wanting to take a shower," I told her. Sitting up, I stretched out, taking off my shirt and tossing it into the overnight cleaner beside the bed. By tomorrow, my clothes would be dry and clean and ready for travel. It was really an amazing system that they'd installed, and it saved us from having to pack too many clothes with us. "Do you want to join me? You may need to wash off all that 'glisten'. It'll make you feel better."

"How do I know you're not just trying to perv on me in the shower?" she teased.

"What makes you think I'm denying that I am?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you insist. I suppose I can indulge in your weird little fantasies. I'd probably have to jack you off later anyway, so I don't see anything wrong with giving you something to jack off to."

I gave a silent cheer in my head. One personal victory for me! Reaching down to her short dress, she pulled it up over her head and placed it in the cleaner as well, so she was just standing in her bra and panties. Giving the elastic a light snap as she adjusted her underwear, she did a little twirl.

"Happy?"

"Always." Reaching over to the shower, I turned the knobs, causing the warm water to begin sprinkling down into the basin below. Checking its temperature, I nodded in approval before working my way out of my boxers.

When I stood in the nude, I gave Trixie a questioning glance. Trying to hide a smile, she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, dropping it to the ground before lowering her panties and kicking them away from her.

"Ladies first," I told her, holding out my arm for her to enter before me.

"Such a gentleman," she mocked, stepping into the tub and giving a sigh as the warm water cascaded on her body. Again, I saw an expression of sadness cross her features as she slowly turned, making sure to get all of herself wet. Something was definitely wrong.

Coming in behind her, I wrapped my arms around waist and pulled her soft butt against my crotch. She gave a squeak of surprise before quickly turning and pushing me away.

"Renard, no!" she snapped firmly, taking me by surprise. Realizing her tone, she immediately began to stumble over her words. "I'm s-sorry. I just want to take a shower and go to bed, okay?"

"O-okay," I answered. The rest of our shower went by awkwardly. We were silent, scrubbing ourselves with soap, but never saying a word. "Do you umm...want me to get your back?" I offered meekly. "I swear, I won't try anything."

"That's not…" she began before stopping herself. "Yes, please." Soaking the sponge in soap, I brushed her hair out of the way and over her shoulder before slowly running it along her shoulder blades.

Again we fell quiet as I continued to rub the grime from her body. "I know you're upset," I finally said.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Really, I am."

"You've never been so cold to me before. Did I do something to upset you? I thought you'd love going on this adventure, but so far it just seems like you just want to go home."

"That's not true."

"Then what is it? Is it because you were linked to me through the command matrix? Are you upset because you have to start doing what I say? Are you scared I'll make you do something you don't want to do?"

"No, it's just…"

I was becoming frustrated and upset now. "Just what?" I demanded. "Am I not good enough to be your Master? Maybe you'd prefer to be someone else's pokemon, since I'm so terrible to be around."

"Renard…"

"I mean, hey, you could always have gone with Chad, right? I'm sure he'd care about you more than I do. I mean, it's not like I'm your best friend or anything. It isn't as if we've grown up our entire lives together." I'd begun scrubbing harder and faster now without even realizing it. I swallowed, already feeling like I was starting to choke up. "After all, it must be such a pain having to always be around me. You probably don't even want to share a bed with me. Fine, you can have the bed, I'll just sleep on the floor. And don't worry about jacking me off. You won't have to touch me ever again!"

"Renard, stop! You're hurting me!" she cried, pulling away from me. Sure enough, on her back was a bright red mark from where I'd begun to rub her raw. "What is the matter with you?" she gasped, her eyes full of sadness. "Where is all of this coming from? Because I wouldn't let you grope me in the shower?"

"I wasn't trying to grope you. I just wanted…"

"I know what you wanted, Renard. That's why I said, 'no'. I'm sorry if I ever gave you the wrong idea, but you and I, we're just friends. I'm not going to have sex with you. I'm not your girlfriend, I'm just a girl who is your friend. All of our kisses, our little moments...don't you get it? They're just a game. We're just playing around."

Her words broke my heart as I stood there in silence. The sponge fell from my hands to the ground with a plop. "I think I'm done," I whispered, stepping out of the shower to dry off. "Enjoy your shower. Like I said, you can have the bed. I'll just take the couch or something."

With that, I changed into my pajamas and laid on the couch. After ten minutes, I could still hear Trixie in the shower. I was trying hard to keep back my tears, but I just couldn't seem to fall asleep. After a moment of contemplation, I went to where my pokeballs rested and brought out Tess.

She gave a slight yawn, regarding me curiously. "What's wrong, Master? You look upset. Is something the matter?"

"No, not really," I told her. "I just can't seem to get to sleep."

"Would you like me to keep you company, Master?"

"If you wouldn't mind sleeping with me, I'd really appreciate it. I just can't seem to conk out if I don't have someone next to me."

The pikachu smiled at me warmly. "I'd like that a lot, Master. I'm the same way. The other pikachu and I would usually sleep together in a big pile, so it felt kind of lonely in my pokeball. I'm glad you asked me."

I returned her cheerful smile with one of my own, scooting over on the couch so she could snuggle up next to me. My arms wrapped around her gratefully, drawing her against my chest and kissing her on her forehead.

"Heehee, what is that for, Master?" she asked, her grin never dimming for a moment.

"No reason. I'm just very thankful to have met you, Tess. You really are a wonderful moemon."

"And you're a wonderful Master, Master," she replied, leaning up to sweetly peck my lips. I sighed softly, closing my eyes and snuggling against her more. With that, it wasn't long before I was fast asleep.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, Trixie twisted the knob of the shower to cut off the water. She'd stayed in it for so long, because she didn't want Renard to see that she was crying. So long as she was in the shower, she could pretend that it was just the water streaming down her face instead of tears.

Stepping out, she put on her pajamas, and hoped that Renard was still asleep. Despite what she'd said, she wanted to cuddle with him. She'd become so used to sleeping beside him, that without him, it just felt wrong.

When she entered their room though, she froze. Her heart felt as if it had shattered in her chest as she gazed upon him, snuggled against the smiling blonde-haired moemon. Trixie hated May more in that moment than ever before her.

She knew she had to be strong though. So she didn't get to sleep next to him. At least they were still travelling together. He hadn't put her in a pokeball yet, so that meant everything was still okay for the time being. _Yeah,_ she thought. _He's just disappointed because he expected more from me. Once he finds out that nothing's really changed from how it was, things will go back to how they were._

Despite telling herself this, she still was very scared. What would be the point of hiding her feelings from him, if by doing so she ended up losing him anyway? Tomorrow, she resolved that she'd be more affectionate to him. She'd hold his hand when they walked, she'd snuggle with him when they stopped to rest, and she'd give him hugs and feed him snacks.

Biting her lip, she stole another glance at Renard. He looked so happy, snuggled up with Tess. Trixie hoped that he looked like that when he cuddled with her. Curling up with her tail on the bed, she stared at him for a long while. It wasn't the same as being right next to him, but it did the job when it came to helping her fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to find Tess and Trixie both fast asleep. Trixie had a look of content on her face that sent pain shooting through my chest. She looked so happy that I wasn't there beside her.

I returned Tess to her pokeball before getting up and going over to Trixie. I was tempted to put her back in her pokeball, too. That would be too much for me though. _She's just shaken up,_ I told myself. _This is new for both of us. It makes sense that we'd have a bit of a rocky start. Once we've traveled more things will be different._

Going to her side, I reached out to wake her before pausing. As far as I knew, she still didn't want me touching her. Leaning closer, I instead whispered in her ear. "Trixie, wake up. It's morning."

She stirred, with a soft hum. "Renard, go back to sleep. I'm cold, and I need you to keep me warm," she mumbled. My head was spinning in confusion.

"Trixie," I repeated. "If you don't get up, we're going to miss breakfast. We're supposed to train in Viridian Forest today, remember? We've also got our first gym battle in Pewter City coming up."

Yawning, she opened her eyes sitting up and rubbing them as she tried to regain cognizance. She didn't say anything, but stretched her back, pressing her breasts forward against her silken pajamas. Her nipples were visible through the thin fabric, causing me to bashfully look away from her. "I'm sorry, Renard. Did you say something? I was still half-asleep."

"I was just saying we need to get ready or else we'll miss breakfast."

"Okay," she agreed, swinging her legs out over the edge of the bed. Standing up, she stretched herself again, doing her morning routine of limbering up to stay fit. I usually did so with her, but today, I just turned away. I didn't want to watch her flexing. "I'll go get changed," she declared when she was done. "Do you want the bathroom first or me?"

"You go ahead," I offered. "I"ll just change out here."

She nodded, scooping up her clothes from the cleaner and closing the door to the bathroom behind her.

When we went to eat, we sat at the table in silence, occasionally nibbling on our food. "So, how did you sleep?" I asked her.

"I slept well. You?"

"Yeah."

Another awkward pause. "So, I saw you slept with Tess last night. How was that?"

"Good," I admitted quietly. "I can't sleep by myself, so…"

"You know I would have slept next to you if you'd stayed on the bed," Trixie lectured me.

"That's okay. I know you don't want to. You don't have to anymore. I'll just sleep next to Tess from now on."

"I don't mind...I like sleeping next to you. Well, more than I like the thought of another moemon sleeping next to you."

"Right," I murmured bitterly. "You wouldn't want them to just be playing games with me or anything." I knew my pointed words would hurt, but honestly, she deserved this. What sort of person tells someone else that they were just playing with their emotions?

"You know I didn't mean that…"

"No, I don't know that."

"Renard, we've been best friends forever."

"Well, maybe I don't want to be best friends," I stated, causing her fork to fall from her hand and clatter to the plate. "That came out wrong," I tried. "I mean, I always thought we were more than just friends. I mean, you're practically family to me."

She gave a sigh of relief. "You scared me there. I thought you meant you didn't want to be friends at all."

"Of course, not. I'd never say that, Trixie. I just...I hoped that this trip would be our chance to try new things. We'd visit new places, eat new foods, buy new clothes, meet new friends. Maybe it was a bit much of me to expect that we'd start something new, too."

She bit her lip nervously, taking another bite of food. "Well, I mean...why do we need to start something new? What's wrong with what we already have?"

I sighed. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Well today will be different. We'll start over fresh, this time no expectations. We'll just go, come what may, and take it in stride. Sound fair?"

"Deal," she agreed, her golden eyes shining. "On one condition though. Tonight, we share the bed, wherever it is we sleep."

"Okay, can I add a condition too?"

"Maybe. What is it?"

"Promise me you won't help jack me off anymore."

She stared at me in silence, trying to understand. "Why?"

"If...If we're going to stay the same as how we are, I think it'd be better if we tried to be less...intimate. I loved it when you used attract on me, but if it's just something you do just because, I don't want you to."

"O-okay," she agreed. "I'll stop. Just remember, you can ask me if you want. If you change your mind, it won't upset me."

"I won't," I promised.

"Okay."

Having finished our meal, we stood and left, ready to get back on the road. As we stepped out of the pokemon center though, I paused and turned back to her. "Actually, before we go to the forest, would you mind if we took a look at Victory Road? I know we can't go in, but I'd love to just see it."

"Sure," she agreed. "I want to see it, too. Once we do, we'll be able to know our goal better. You did still want to join the League, right? It'd be great to show that smug dick Chad who's boss."

"Yeah, and it'd be cool to meet my Dad, too."

"I'd like to meet him as well," Trixie agreed. "It'll be interesting to see what sort man he is, don't you think?"

"Definitely. I want to know why he left Mom and me. She always talks about him like he's some sort of God among men, and the fact that she's such a sweet person...it doesn't make any sense that he'd leave."

"Well, maybe you can ask him when we get there."

"That's the plan," I chuckled. There was suddenly a loud crash just near us as a small tree nearby slowly fell towards us. "Watch out, Trixie!" I called, pulling her by the hand out from under its path, causing it to land with a thud in front of us.

"Haha! Take that you demonic tree! That will teach you to snap one of your branches while I'm sitting on it again!" a voice cried, before landing with a thud on top of it. The young boy had unruly white hair and lanky arms. His clothes were pretty plain. Just a beige pair of biker shorts and a skin tight tank top. When he saw us, he immediately leaped back in surprise, raising his hands in front of him defensively. "A-ha! More foes who thought they could sneak up on me, huh? Fools! A mankey never sleeps!"

"If you don't sleep, what do you do at night?" Trixie asked.

He stammered for a moment. "Well, I mean...of course, I sleep at night. Everyone sleeps at night. Except Zubats I think. I don't know, I've never met them. What I meant was, I don't sleep during the day...except when I'm taking a nap, but that doesn't count."

"Well, it looks like we'll be getting another teammate," I told Trixie, readying my pokeball.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"I'm a pokemon trainer," I explained. "I'm going to capture you in the command matrix, then we're going to challenge the league."

"That sounds like hard work," he commented. "I don't want to do that."

"Trixie, use Attract."

She straightened for a moment, looking to the mankey who watched her in confusion. "What is she doing?" As her charms began to exude from her, I could see his breathing becoming more labored as a natural reaction. Blowing him a kiss, he suddenly became zombified.

While he was distracted, I threw the pokeball, hitting him and dragging him into the matrix. "That was a dirty trick, Renard," Trixie commented, straightening out the fur on her tails after they'd fluffed up.

"They can't all come willingly."

 _Darwin lost the battle with his hormones!_

 _Species: Mankey Gender: Male Found: Route 22_

 _Fighting Type Starting Level: 3 Modest Nature_

 _Ability: Vital Spirit - Prevents sleep._

 _Moves: Scratch, Leer_

Now that we'd managed to do some work, we continued along Route 22 towards Victory Road, before I noticed a familiar figure striding towards us.

"Oh no," I groaned.

"What?"

"Don't look now, but here comes Chad."

"What's up, losers?" Chad commented, having caught glimpse of us. I swore under my breath. I'd hoped to have avoided him. "You're not seriously trying to go to Victory Road already! Everyone knows you need eight gym badges to get in."

"Yeah, we're aware," Trixie shot back. "We just came to look."

"Yeah well, take it all in, because this is the most you'll ever see of it," he cackled. "Seriously, you should just give up now, because the only person who's going to become champion is me!"

"Ha! You wish," I countered. "Trixie and I kicked your butt and we were at a type disadvantage!" The two of us high-fived, causing him to growl.

"I told you, it was just a fluke! If you're so great, why don't you put your money where your mouth is! I challenge you to a rematch."

"Game on," I agreed.

"Go, Pidgey!"

"Go, Tess!"

"Ready to fight, Master," she announced, taking up a battle stance. The red spots on her cheeks crackled with energy as she stared down the bird.

"What sort of pokemon is that?" Chad demanded. "I didn't see anything like that when I was looking around."

"It's called a pikachu, moron. Sheesh, and you think you have what it takes to be a champion? Did you even study your old pokedex like we were supposed to?"

"Sh-shut up!" he snapped. "Pidgey, use Gust!" As it began to flap its wings furiously, Tess braced herself, feeling the small rocks and pebbles bouncing off of her.

"Tess, thundershock!"

"Okay!" Her cheeks sent out bursts of sparks before with a cry, she channeled her electricity outward to strike at the pidgey like a whip. The moemon's wings spasmed, making it impossible for her to steer as she came crashing back to the ground. Tess walked over to her opponent and put her boot on her back. "What else you got?"

"Go, Squirtle!" Chad ordered. "Use tackle! Get rid of that bitch!"

"Hey, don't call my pokemon a bitch!" I snapped. "Tess, thundershock again!"

Just as Squirtle was about to make contact with her, Tess grabbed him and forced her lips against his. The creature seemed stunned for a moment, his eyes falling half closed before his body suddenly began to convulse from the high amount of electricity that Tess had pumped into him.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she shoved him down onto his back with a smirk. "Looks like we win again," Trixie bragged, putting her hands on her hips. "Bye, Chad. Call us when you're actually a threat."

"You caught me off guard with your pikachu this time, but I swear, next time will be different. I'm going to wipe you out from the competition. You're not even going to make it past the first Gym, I bet. Smell you later, losers." With that, he stormed off back towards Viridian City, his injured pokemon stored within his pokeballs.

Once he was gone, the three of us began laughing uncontrollably. "Oh man, did you see the look on his face?" I gasped. "That was amazing! You did awesome, Tess!"

"Yeah," Trixie agreed. "I was reluctant about having you around, but if you can make Renard smile _and_ stick it to Chad, you're definitely one of us."

"Make me smile?" I asked confused.

"Heehee, yeah Master. When you fell asleep last night, you had this big goofy grin on your face," Tess explained.

I turned a bright red, causing Trixie to tease me. "Aww, how cute! He's blushing!"

"Shut up," I argued. "Care to explain to me why you were watching me while I slept?"

"I...uhh…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Hush, you. But, Chad was right about one thing. He's not just going to sit idly by. We need to go to the forest and train up. I'm certain that if we do, we can be ready to take on the Pewter City gym leader."

"Do we know anything about him?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, he uses Rock/Ground type pokemon, so you won't be able to be of much help, Tess. Same goes with you Trixie. Luckily, we just caught a mankey, so with a bit of training, he'll be able to beat them easily."

"You think it's that simple?"

"Maybe not. I've heard some pretty scary rumors. They say there's something really unsettling about him. Something about the look in his eyes make him difficult to read...or so they say."

"That does sound pretty intimidating," she agreed. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, you and Tess are already pretty well trained. Darwin and Serqet could use more, and I doubt there'd be any harm in getting some work in for Risa either."

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Happy to see some more excitement back in her step, I agreed, trailing after her eagerly. When we entered the forest, it was just as dark as it had been the previous afternoon. This time, ribbons of light pierced through the canopy, creating small streams of gold with which we could make our way.

We continued for the most part tearing up a few wild moemon. Caterpies, weedles, that sort of thing. Our most helpful foes though were the kakunas and metapods. It was like having a fist fight with someone who didn't have any arms. Darwin and Serqet were able to practice moves they'd normally be too frightened to try otherwise.

It wasn't until we were about a quarter of the way in that someone suddenly stopped me. "Hey, jerk! Stop beating up all of the pokemon!" I blinked in confusion, turning to find a kid, probably about thirteen years old, a straw hat on his head and two pokeballs around his waist.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were training here. We can go somewhere else if you like," I tried, but Trixie immediately cut me off.

"Don't apologize. We have a right to train wherever we want. If he wants to train somewhere else, he can. It's not any of his business where we practice."

"Trixie!"

"I don't want you beating up pokemon anywhere!" he protested. "There's a lot of us bug-type collectors out here and you're scaring them all away!"

"Well, we have to train somewhere," I argued.

"Well if you want to train in this forest, you're going to have to go through me!"

"With pleasure," Trixie snarled.

"Go, Caterpie!"

"Go, Serqet!"

The two moemon stood off, facing one another fiercely. Serqet's braided stinger snapped back and forth irritably, eager to get into action. His caterpie on the other hand seemed concerned by her fierce expression.

"Serqet, Poison Sting! Keep him at bay!"

"Caterpie, tackle!"

Shutting his eyes tightly, the green-clad moemon rushed forward with a fierce battle cry. Serqet responded, whipping her stinger out again and again. The first swipe managed to slice a nasty gash in the Caterpie's cheek, before she pun away from his second attack and drove her stinger straight into his back.

He ran rigid as she wrapped her arms around him from behind, sticking him with her ponytail again and again. His eyes were wide as she clutched him tightly, preventing him from escaping until she'd injected enough poison in his veins to send him to the ground foaming at the mouth.

"Grrr, that won't work twice! Go Weedle!" He commanded. This time, a more boyish version of Serqet stood opposite of her, his own stinger whipping about. In a blur, the two clashed again and again, tails whipping about wildly to deflect the other's before counter attacking, only to have their own attack blocked as well. They were almost evenly matched! That's when I saw that his Caterpie was stirring a bit. He seemed to notice, too. "Caterpie, use string shot!"

The moemon leveled its head and fired a wad of sticky string towards Serqet. "Serqet, watch out!" I tried to warn her, but it was too late. The silk wrapped around her legs, forcing her in place. It wouldn't be long before she couldn't keep up with the enemy weedle.

Sure enough, he rolled around to behind her, and I took a sharp breath. She was done for. However, she looked down and I watched her fire her own silk, wrapping herself in it to create a protective layer. Striking her harshly, I winced, but the weedle found he couldn't pull his stinger out.

As the small bundle of silk opened, light poured from it, only for another stinger to suddenly emerge outward, catching the enemy weedle right in the chest. He looked down in shock as the silk fell away, revealing that my weedle had evolved into a kakuna. Now Serqet stood there, dressed in a small beret with a long yellow formal dress, with white lace up and down the middle. The hoops in the skirt seemed to be stiff and uncomfortable. She wasn't able to move much it would seem, but thanks to the durability and the extra stinger, she was still able to fight.

Ripping the stinger cruelly from her enemy's chest, he collapsed to the ground, only for them both to be recalled by the bug trainer. "Okay, so I can't make you leave, but that doesn't mean…"

Serqet walked up to him and slapped him with her long pony tail before jabbing her stinger towards his face. "You leave my Master alone, you bully! He's working hard, unlike you, you loser! At least he has the strength to not fight dirty by using two pokemon against one!" With that, she gave a 'hmmph', slapping him once more before strutting back to my side and grasping my arm tightly. "Ignore him, Master. Let's just keep training."

The bug collector was stunned into silence before he slowly turned and walked away without another word. "Heehee, I like her," Trixie commented, ruffling Serqet's hair before she stuck her stinger out at Trixie as well. "Eep!"

"I heard what you said to Master when he captured me," Serqet hissed. "I deserve to be with Master just as much as you do, so you'd better stop being mean or else!"

"Okay. Thank you, Serqet, we'll train you more later. For now, take a break."

"Yes, Master," she replied, snuggling happily against my arm before vanishing back inside of her pokeball.

I looked at Trixie in concern. "Are you okay?"

"That girl is seriously scary," she murmured, coming to press herself against me the same way Serqet had. "Please don't ever leave me alone with her."

I smiled, holding her close. "Don't worry. I won't leave you alone, period."

Game Saved (To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Electric Boogaloo Ch. 4

By the time we'd managed to reach the end of the forest, we were pretty exhausted. Every few dozen paces, some other kid would pop out of the ground and say we were scaring away all of the bugs. Odd, since we kept discovering more of them to train on. Trixie, as it turns out, was a natural at combat.

She'd simply destroy the bugs with her flames, and the more I watched her, the more beautiful she seemed to become. She was not the only one who noticed either. "She's pretty amazing, huh?" Darwin noted, sitting beside me.

"I'll say. We've been friends for as long as I can remember, but she's never been the sort to need protecting. If Chad was ever messing with us, she'd always be the one to sock him in the nose. I've always wanted to keep her safe...but it seems like the only thing I can do is hide from the back and watch her take care of it all."

"So...you gonna hit that?"

"Sorry?"

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you don't want to. You've been staring at her tail all day."

"That's just because she's standing in front of me!" I protested. "Besides, she doesn't see me like that. We're just friends."

"Well, then I'm going to give it a shot."

I turned my head to glare at him. "No."

"Well, if you're not going to, I don't see any reason why I can't."

"Maybe you didn't hear me clearly. I said, 'No.'"

"So, what, she turned you down, so no one else can have her? Is she just supposed to be lonely the rest of her life on your say-so?"

"Even if she doesn't need me to...I'm still going to protect her. That includes from people like you who only want her for her body."

"As opposed to you?"

"Yes. As opposed to me. I love her, and you could never hope to understand the way I feel about her."

"Couldn't hope to understand what?" Trixie asked behind me, having returned from her training session. My face went pale as Darwin just smirked at me. That tricky son of a bitch. He did all of that on purpose!

"Why pokemon always seem to have clothes," I laughed nervously. "I mean, it's odd isn't it? You're all always wearing the same outfit as the other pokemon of the same kind. I mean, it's not like you're born with them, right?"

"Well...actually, we kind of are," she corrected. "I've had this dress on since I was hatched. I mean, we develop still, but the clothes grow with us. Then, once we're at a certain age, we just...you know...stop. Until we evolve at least, and then our clothes transform with us." She considered it for a moment. "I wonder what our clothes are actually made of. Maybe fur?"

"Smoothe recovery, chief," Darwin whispered in my ear. "Are we about ready to go to the gym now? I'm getting bored! I want to fight something!"

"We've been training all day," I pointed out, ignoring his first statement. "Even still, I don't think we're ready to take on Brock. Besides, Serqet needs more training. I'm curious what her limits are now that she's evolved."

"Well, you know there are trainers we can fight at the gym other than the gym leader, right?" Trixie stated. "Why don't we see how she fares against one of them?"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," I agreed. "All right. Let's head to Pewter city then. We'll see how it goes there."

When we finally emerged from the forest, it was early afternoon. We still had time before the gym closed, so Trixie and I decided that we'd stop for some food. Darwin's words were still echoing in my head. Was I really so jealous that I'd keep her from being happy?

"Hey, Trixie?" I said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you...happy?"

She tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you happy? I guess I never really thought about it, since you've always been with Mom and me, but I didn't know if you were happy being with us. I mean, it's not like you could have left before, but now that we're out here…"

Trixie's features suddenly became more serious. "What are you trying to say Renard?" she asked nervously.

"Well...I…" Her eyes began to glisten as she covered her face with her hands. She was starting to cry now, and I was scared to death she'd start a scene in the middle of the restaurant. "Hey, hey. Shh. Don't cry, please? If you don't want to stay, that's fine. I just wanted to make sure that…"

"Why would you even ask that?" she sobbed. "Of course I want to stay with you!"

"Okay, okay. I believe you," I urged her. "Please, don't be upset. I don't want you to be upset. It was just a question, honest!"

"Do _you_ not want me around anymore?"

"What?! Of course I do! I was asking because you seemed unhappy lately, so I wanted to just double check and…" I paused for a moment before shaking my head. "Look, just pretend I didn't ask okay? I didn't mean it."

"I'll try," she murmured, her eyes still full of tears.

"Let's umm...just finish eating, then we'll train more, okay? We can talk about this tonight at the pokemon center."

"You do want me around, don't you Renard? I'm only doing this for you."

"What? What does that mean?"

"I umm...I didn't want to have to fight or anything. I was happy just being with you. I know you want to see your dad, that's why I'm training so hard."

"Trixie, you don't have to do that. If you don't want to fight, you should have said so. I don't mind just bringing you with me. Let the other pokemon fight. That's not why I keep you around."

"Why do you keep me around?"

"Because I love you, obviously!" Her cheeks turned scarlet from my sudden declaration, and now I was feeling flustered. "I mean, we're best friends! You're practically my sister. We're family, so I'm not going to just keep you around because I think you'll be useful."

For a moment, she didn't say anything and then she gave a playful snort.

"What? What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Nothing," she giggled. "You just really scared me for a moment there. I thought you were talking about releasing me into the wild."

"What?! No way!"

"Yeah. I thought you were trying to get rid of me!"

"I told you before I wouldn't do that."

"I know but people change their minds, right?"

"Not about that, I wouldn't. It'd be like you changing your mind about last night."

The laughter stopped then. She bit her lip. "Well...it could happen," she admitted sheepishly. "Maybe it'll just take me more convincing is all."

"Really? I thought you said it was just a game."

"I told you before I didn't mean that, Renard. Why are you still hanging onto that?"

"It really hurt me," I explained. "Among other things…"

"Well, whatever those 'other things' are, you don't have to worry about them. Just ignore everything I said last night. From now on, we look to the future, okay? No more dwelling on the past, this conversation included."

"Deal," I agreed in relief.

After we finished eating, we visited the gym, only to find that it was practically empty. On top of a rock, a man sat, hands in his lap and eyes closed in meditation. I could only assume he was Brock, given that he was placed at a higher position than the one other member.

Walking up to the boy, I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, would you be willing to…"

"Hmmph. You want to challenge this gym?" he scoffed. "Don't make me laugh."

"Well, actually…"

"You're still ten thousand light years from facing Brock!" With that, he drew his pokeball and readied himself for battle. Looked like I was getting the fight I wanted anyway. "Go, Geodude!"

The man in dark gray robes and with two braids in his hair stood there, ready to fight. Well if that's how he wanted to fight, I could do that. "Go, Serqet!"

The kakuna landed on the ground smartly, her stinger twitching in anticipation. "Geodude, Tackle!"

"Serqet, Poison sting!"

Geodude grabbed her and hoisted her into the air. She stung at him wildly, trying her best to defend herself, but her stinger wasn't sharp enough to be able to penetrate his thick gray hide. When he slammed her down, she winced, but got back up.

"Geodude, again!"

Once more, he knocked her off of her feet, this time slamming her against the wall before backing away, leaving her in a crumpled heap. Her hoop skirt was bent up, and she had a bit of blood oozing from her lip. "Get up, Serqet! Stand your ground and wait for command!"

She nodded, obediently getting back to her feet and preparing herself. "Moron! You're just going to make her stand there? Geodude, crush her like the insect she is!"

"Steady," I murmured. "Hold on, just a bit more…" Geodude was fully charging her. I could see her bracing herself for pain before I called out. "Now! Serqet, use Harden!" Her eyes shined fiercely as she suddenly erupted in chitinous plates that protected her like a thick wall of armor.

Geodude slammed into her, hitting her into the wall, but her armor held. Yes! Now he'd just wear himself out and then…CRACK! I watched in shock as her shell began to form hairline fractures in it. Oh no. "Again!" CRACK! "Again!" CRACK! The Geodude wasn't even slowing down. He was just demolishing her. I had to put a stop to this!

"Darwin, go!" I cried, calling him out. "Use low kick!"

"Right!" The mankey rushed forward. Geodude managed to turn just in time to see him hurl himself into the air to throw a drop kick into his shins and topple him over. "Hooha! You want to fight, fight me!"

"Geodude, tackle!"

"Darwin, finish him off! Karate Chop!"

Bringing his hand down as hard as he could, his strike hit Geodude right on his thick helmet. There was a resounding crack as the enemy pokemon froze. Like two pieces of a watermelon, his helmet fell from his head, a small amount of blood trickling down his forehead before he collapsed unconscious.

"Geodude! Grrr. Let's see if you can handle my Sandshrew!"

The small boy that appeared had short yellow hair, with a tiled yellow shell on his back. He looked almost like a pangolin. "Darwin, Karate Chop again!"

"Hiya!" he cried, slamming his hand straight down on the sandshrew. As he did, the sandshrew winced, but quickly grabbed him around the waist.

"Tackle!"

Turning his body, Sandshrew jumped into the air before doing a frog splash on top of my mankey. Darwin let out a groan, rolling onto his feet and shakily preparing to fight. "Darwin, return! Go, Risa!"

With a shrill cry, Risa soared from her pokeball to land before the sandshrew. "Sandshrew, tackle her!"

"Risa, gust!"

Sandshrew grabbed Risa, again attempting to throw her down just as he had to Darwin, but by flapping her wings, she managed to reverse the grab, before launching him towards the ground with the wind pressure.

Sandshrew winced as he stood up again, very hurt, but still alive. He looked to Risa, before his trainer cried out, "Take out his kakuna! She's still vulnerable! Smash her shell!" I took a sharp breath as the Sandshrew quickly bolted towards Serqet in her hard exoshell.

She hadn't budged an inch since the start of the fight and Risa couldn't move fast enough to intervene. "Serqet! Watch out!" I shouted to her, but just as the Sandshrew reached the shell, a long sharp lance thrusted outward from the exoskeleton. The enemy pokemon tried to stop, but it dug deep into his shoulder, using his momentum to embed it further.

He hissed, trying to pull the barb out of him with little success, just as another lance shot from the top of the shell and in a sweep, sliced it clean in two to reveal that Serqet had evolved once again.

She was pretty before, but now she was absolutely gorgeous. Holding her long honey-colored hair in place was a crimson pair of headphones, with two black antennae swept backwards.

Gone was her formal attire, now replaced with a virgin-killer top that was pure white, save a golden collar around her neck. She didn't even bother wearing pants. Now her hips and rear were exposed thanks to a pure white pair of panties, she finished off her ensemble with thigh-high black and yellow stockings and long black gloves over her arms. In either hand, she held her lances and I knew that the tables had turned. "Serqet, Fury Attack!" I commanded

She kicked the Sandshrew hard, ejecting him from her lances before she began jabbing them rapidly at him. His body convulsed as she struck him again and again, avoiding his vital spots, but causing immense pain. After four strikes, she raised her lance high and slammed it down over his head hard enough to send him into a crumpled heap.

"Holy crap!" the boy gasped. "I haven't seen fighting like that in like...a thousand lightyears!"

"What, are you an alien or something?" I asked, returning my moemon while he checked on his.

"What do you mean?"

"Lightyears measures distance, not time."

"That doesn't make any sense. They're called light _years_. You can't measure a distance in years."

"It's the distance that light travels in a year. Hence, a lightyear. Don't you have a space museum in this city? How do you not know this?"

"Doesn't matter," he scoffed. "The point is, you still aren't ready to face Brock." Jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the guy who still sat, eyes closed, on top of the boulder, I frowned.

"We'll see about that. I'll be back tomorrow. When I come back, I'll take that badge, whether you like it or not." With that, I stormed out, Trixie hot on my heels.

"That was amazing!" she cried. "I had no idea you were so talented as a trainer! I knew you could do it!" She threw her arms around me tightly, and kissed my cheek. "Seriously, you're so awesome. Chad's going to be running scared."

"We're not clear yet," I reminded her. "We still have to beat Brock. Did you notice that his eyes were closed the whole time we were there? How weird is that?"

"Maybe he was just napping?"

"OR meditating, or something."

"Either way. It's getting late, we should sleep."

"Yeah, okay," I agreed, returning with her to the pokemon center. As she changed into her pajamas for the night, I thought about it for a moment before telling her, "Hey, I'm going to take a bath. You can go ahead and go to sleep. I'll join you when I'm done, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She smiled at me and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Good night, Renard. I hope you sleep well."

"Thanks, Trixie. You, too."

She slipped under the covers as I sat beside her, slipping my pokegear off of my wrist and setting it on the end table beside her. Closing the door to the bathroom behind me, I turned on the water, allowing the large hot-tub like bath to fill. After considering it for a moment, I reached over to my pokeballs and summoned out Serqet.

"Hello, Master," she greeted me with a smile. "Did you need me for something?"

"I was just about to take a bath, and I thought you may want to join me. You've worked really hard today. Two evolutions in one day? That's pretty crazy."

She giggled. "Yeah, I'll say. I started out today just as another weedle, but now...I feel really powerful. I don't know how to explain it." Her hands ran from her neck down to her breasts which she cupped. "I mean, I have much larger breasts now than I did before, but I also have these wings."

I tried desperately to keep my eyes on her face as I just nodded along with what she was saying. Eventually, I settled on turning away from her to turn off the spigot. "Well, if you'd like to take a bath, we can just wear our underwear and…"

I stopped when I heard the sound of her clothes hitting the floor, a soft hum escaping from her lips as she walked behind me. "There's no need to be so shy, Master. It doesn't bother me."

"Well, I mean…"

"Does it bother you, Master?" she asked, pressing her large breasts against my back as she hugged me tightly to her chest. "I'm actually much more comfortable like this. I want to touch you without anything between us, Master." With that, she began to pull away my jacket and I couldn't even bring myself to struggle against it.

When I turned back around to face her, she surprised me by drawing my lips to hers. I sighed softly, unsure of how to react. Trixie was in the very next room. Serqet undid my belt, pulling it from my waist and then working to get me out of my pants.

For reasons I couldn't comprehend, I let her. Maybe it was because Trixie hadn't 'assisted' me previously and it had normally been a daily routine. Perhaps it was because I could still feel the faint rush of bliss that came with watching Daisy swallow my load. Mostly, however, I felt like it was the sickeningly sweet scent that seemed to exude from my beautiful moemon with waspish hips.

After much mental strain, I finally managed to pull away from her intoxicating embrace, averting my eyes from her and climbing into the tub, now completely nude. Her wings flitted irritably behind her, but she just clambered in as well.

However, she would not cease being so active. Instead of sitting in any of the other available seats in the tub, she straddled my hips, my cock pinned between our stomachs as she draped her arms around my neck. "I've also found some other interesting developments, Master. I've been having certain cravings that I haven't had before."

"Cravings?" I questioned, leaning further from her as she continued moving closer to me.

"Mmhm. The moment after the match, Master, when I saw you, I felt something stirring deep within me. Right here…" Taking one of my hands, she brought it to her breast. It didn't feel much like a normal breast though. It felt softer. There seemed to be less fat there and more...I didn't know what. "I don't know why, Master, but I so very badly want you to suck them. It's like an itch, but nothing I do will make it go away."

My mouth fell open to try to formulate some reply, but being absolutely speechless, she instead took that as an invitation. Smiling, she leaned closer to me, pressing her tit between my lips. I began to feel dizzy and light headed as I tried to close my mouth.

By doing so, however, my lips placed pressure on the orb, causing a thick substance to flow from her nipple and onto my tongue. The moment it did, I realized exactly what the difference between her breasts and the others I'd felt was. Hers weren't full of milk. Instead, they were pouring out thick, sweet honey.

I'd never tasted honey so sweet before, but thanks to the grip she had on my hair and her soft pants of encouragement, I began to suck gently. I drew out more of the thick golden liquid, my eyes slowly falling closed so that I could better experience the flavor.

"Mmm, just like that, Master. That's exactly what I needed," she gasped. "Is my honey good, Master?"

I gave her a simple moan of affirmation, slurping it down more and able to feel her breast shrinking as a result. It was something Serqet noticed as well, pulling her breast from my mouth so she could switch me to her other one. I didn't even bother trying to fight it this time. It was too delicious for me to resist, and despite I'd shared a big meal with Trixie, my body was informing me of a new found starvation that only beedrill honey could satisfy.

So ingrained was I in my feeding, that I barely noticed when my cock entered her slippery love canal. As she sank onto me, I could feel her inner muscles massaging my member affectionately. Completely lost to the pleasure now, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer.

She began to hum to me, filling my head with the beautiful sounds as she wiggled and writhed in my lap, giving me the most wonderful sensations throughout my shaft. I wasn't entirely familiar with beedrill anatomy, but little feelers inside of her pussy were scrubbing softly on my cock with every movement that sent a warm tingling sensation throughout my body.

Once her honey had been completely drained, she pulled her breast from his mouth. "How was my honey, Master? Did you enjoy it? If so, I'll make plenty more for you. I swear, I'll only use the sweetest nectar for you, Master."

My only response was a light hiccup to indicate that I'd completely lost all sense of the outside world except for the beautiful striped maiden riding my cock. She began to fuck me, harder and harder. Her lips crashed roughly against mine, her tongue exploring my mouth. I could feel a light sucker on her thin, proboscis like tongue, slipping all over my own so she could drink my saliva directly from the warm surface.

My fingers found her rectum between her soft cheeks, and without a thought, I slipped two inside of her, causing her to let out a cry of surprise into my mouth before attempting to pull away.

I wouldn't have it though. I grabbed her tightly, turning to pin her against the back of the tub much to her shock. Her wings buzzed pitifully as I restrained her, kissing her and thrusting against both of her holes. "M-master, no! N-not there! It's too t-t-tight!" My mind had snapped. Her honey had taken a strange control of me that it'd never had before.

Flipping her over, she let out another whining cry as I began thrusting my cock into her tight rectum. It was even better than her pussy! It was so tight and warm, and the way she clenched around my cock in an attempt to drive it out of her felt _amazing_.

"Master, not there, please! I can't make more honey if you put your nectar there! Please!" He silenced her with a harsh spank that made her cry out before falling silent, tears in her eyes. I hadn't even noticed she was crying. Some demonic thing took ahold of me, the likes of which I'd never faced, ordering me to take her however I liked. She was mine to use, not the other way around.

I reached around her body, roughly squeezing her now drained and small tits, squeezing and massaging them simply to give myself enjoyment from doing so. Eventually, despite all her protesting, her body fell into lustful moans and she fell still under my assault. The water between her legs became murky and smelled sweetly. She'd managed to cum from the way I was forcing myself into her colon.

"That's right my little slut," a voice that wasn't my own told her. "Accept your Master's cock into your dirty asshole. Remember which of us controls which. I will be allowed to fuck you however I desire to, and nothing you say will stop me. Now I command you to enjoy it and keep cumming like a good slut. I'm going to stuff yours asshole and you're going to be a good girl and leave it there as long as you can. Understand?"

When she didn't reply, I pulled her long golden locks so her ear was next to mine before repeating my question in a hiss. "Y-yes, Master! I'm yours! I'm yours!" she screamed to me. With that, I gave a sigh of relief and came hard into her asshole. As it flooded her orifices, I pulled back, revealing that it was still glistening with a bit of cum.

Turning her over one more time, I shoved my cock into her mouth, causing her eyes to go wide and start struggling again. What was wrong with me? Why was I doing this to her? "Suck it clean, you dirty cunt."

She moaned, obediently slurping my cum mixed with the foul taste of fucking her ass into a loose oblivion. It wasn't until her thin, narrow tongue slipped into my urethra, that I realized the true amazingness I'd stumbled upon. She'd fed me her honey. It was time I fed her some nectar of my own.

Cumming hard, my cock tightened around her proboscis, making it impossible for her to withdraw her tongue as I pumped my baby batter straight into her nectar sacs, swelling her tits even larger than before with my cum.

When I'd released it, she jerked her head away with a cough. "M-master, n-now how am I going to get rid of all this honey? You filled me fuller than I already was!" she looked as if she were about to cry. Pulling her closer to me, I kissed her neck and throat, causing her to melt into my arms.

I gave her an icy whisper. "For now, you're just going to enjoy knowing that your tits are full of my seed, understand. You're going to keep it there, and not even think about milking yourself. Tomorrow, we're going to beat the gym, and the next trainer I see that I fancy, you'll be feeding her your _special_ honey. Understand?"

"Y-yes, Master," she murmured before one last spank made her jump and yelp. I returned her to her pokeball, tilting my head back and enjoying the rest of my bath in bliss. It wasn't long however, before that bliss made way for the icy sting of guilt. I felt terrible for what I'd done. I couldn't bear to face Serqet again.

Because of that, when I finished with my bath, I put on my pajamas, curled up beside the dozing Trixie, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Trixie laid in bed, a soft smile on her lips as she thought of Renard snuggled up beside her once more. She could still hear him lightly splashing about in the bath, but she just couldn't fall asleep. It wasn't expected the way he asked her if she was happy with him. Their conversation had forced her into asking him directly what she feared, only for her to be informed that, in fact, it was something he feared as well. That, at least, made her very happy.

 _There's no reason we can't do more,_ she thought. _His mother couldn't possibly know. How would she stop us? If she somehow managed to find out, Renard would know something was wrong if I were to just disappear._ It was this reasoning that led Trixie to the decision that tonight would be the night that she broke her Mistress' one rule. She would finally get to taste Renard's seed that she'd seen her Mistress crave so greatly.

That was when his communicator started to ring on the end table. Trixie sat up, looking to the screen curiously to find that it was her Mistress' calling. A chill ran down her spine. She always had said she'd be able to tell if she'd even thought about it...was she telling the truth?

Trixie's heart raced in her chest as she shakily picked it up. "H-hello?"

"Oh, Trixie. Excellent. How is my son doing? Have you beaten the first gym yet?"

"N-no, Mistress. We're still training. I think we're going to contest it tomorrow though."

There was a silent pause, and Trixie feared that it would swiftly be followed by the sound of being torn from the command matrix. "Excellent, please put him on. I wish to speak with him and give him some advice."

"Oh, okay. He's in the bath, let me go get him for you." Trixie brought the communicator with her as she walked to the bathroom. Opening the door, her eyes fell upon Serqet's hips wrapped around his throbbing meat, her tit forced into his mouth, and his eyes glazed over with pleasure as he mindlessly suckled from her.

The Vulpix's cheeks burned from her shock, embarrassment, and hurt. Without a word, she turned from the room, and rushed out of the pokemon center, tears trailing from her eyes. "Trixie? Trixie!" May's voice came from the other line as she collapsed to the side of the building weeping. "Trixie, what has happened?! Speak, I command you!"

The command matrix fluctuated in her mind, compelling her through her broken sobs. "R-r-renard, he was...he was f-f-fucking his b-bee-d-drill," she stammered, before she again broke into harsh tears.

After a moment, May's voice came back again, but this time there was an odd tone to it. "Trixie, can you hear me?"

"Mmhm," she gasped.

"I'm really sorry."

"Wh-what?" she asked, unsure if she'd heard correctly. "What d-did you s-say?"

"I said, 'I'm sorry'. I know that must hurt you immensely." Trixie was absolutely speechless. She'd never heard her Mistress say things like that to her. "I know how you feel about Renard. You love him dearly, I know. That is why I trust you to do what I ask. I too went through a similar event with his father when we'd first met. It nearly killed me and it isn't something I'd wish on anyone."

"R-really?" Trixie asked.

"I want you to listen to me carefully, Trixie. You must not let this get to you, understand. Keep your chin up and stay strong. I will be visiting you soon. I have a gift from Professor Oak for after you beat the first gym. I will handle this issue then."

"N-no! He doesn't know I saw. Pl-please Mistress, he was already upset with me because I turned him down last night. I can't make him angrier with me than he already is."

"Get ahold of yourself, Trixie," May snapped, back to her cold tone. "I know how to remedy this situation. You will not tell Renard of any of this conversation, and come tomorrow, this will all be a thing of the past. You will not be in trouble, and Renard will not know that you've told me this. Understand?"

"Y-yes, Mistress."

"Good. Now go back inside, hang up the communicator, and go to sleep. Renard can speak with me when I arrive tomorrow. Oh, and one more thing..."

"Y-yes?"

"I love my son very much. If you get it in your head that you should pay him back for this slight, rest assured that I would come down on you with the full fury of a protective mother. And from one woman to another, let this go. If you hold it against him, it will only lead you to sorrow. Now, sleep well."

"Yes, ma'am."

With a click, the Vulpix sat there in complete awe. She'd never once thought that her Mistress could have compassion for her. Had she really had the same problems with Renard's father? There was only one way for her to find out for sure. If Trixie were ever going to be able to have Renard to herself, she'd need to find out the truth about what happened between his father and mother. Now, despite what she'd told him, Trixie had a reason to fight.

Game Saved (To Be Continued…)


	5. Chapter 5

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Electric Boogaloo Ch. 5

 _ **AN: Hey everyone, thanks for all of your support so far. Please feel free to review, I really appreciate it. Just as a bit of a warning, this scene has some graphic depictions in it and I don't mean the sexy kind. If you are sensitive to blood, gore, or rape, you should probably skip this chapter and move on to the next one. - Kiba**_

The next morning, I woke up with a dull throbbing in my head. Trixie was curled up beside me, but her eyes seemed red and puffy as if she'd been crying. Maybe she'd had a nightmare. With a smile, I leaned closer to her, taking her into my arms and pulling her against me.

She visibly relaxed, her tails sagging as she began to purr. She was so cute, I couldn't help myself. I leaned forward, tilting up her chin and kissing her lovingly. Her eyes fluttered open, staring into mine and despite what I'd anticipated, she instead pulled from me, the sad expression still in her eyes.

"Good morning," I offered. "Did you sleep well?"

"Sort of."

"You looked like you were having a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

I frowned, but nodded in understanding. My hand went to cup her cheek, but she pulled away from my touch. "Trixie? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing."

That of course meant there was actually something wrong. More homesickness? "Hey, Trixie. Can I ask you something? Something kind of weird."

"I suppose," she grumbled under her breath.

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe, you'd like to go on a date. Like an actual date."

She blinked in confusion. "A date?"

"Yeah, you know...just the two of us, doing something kind of romantic?" I could see by the look in her eyes that she felt incredibly conflicted by my question. "Actually, you know what? Nevermind. It was a stupid question." I went to roll out of bed, but she grabbed my arm and held me from getting back up.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I want to go on a date," she told me, sending my heart soaring in my chest. Despite how I tried to play it cool, the biggest smile spread across my face, but the look of concern was still there for her.

"Just a date," I swore to her, thinking perhaps she thought I would expect more from her after. "We'll do something fun, hold hands, cutesy stuff like that. After our date, we'll fight the gym leader and then we'll head to the next pokemon center and take a break. What do you think?"

"I'd like that," she admitted sheepishly. "Just...we're not going to have sex...are we?"

My jaw hit the floor by her question. "S-sex?" I stammered. "It's a bit soon, don't you think? I mean, isn't that like a fifth date thing, not a first date thing?"

"It wasn't too early for Serqet," she murmured under her breath.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," she sighed. "Your Mom called last night. She told me she'll be here this afternoon, so we should do the gym battle first, before we go on our date, okay?"

"Mom called? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were...busy."

"What do you mean?"

"Your bath."

"Oh! Silly, you could have come in and handed me the communicator. It's not like you haven't seen me bathing before."

"Yeah, well. You had a guest. I didn't want to disturb you."

"A guest? What are you talking about?"

She sighed to herself but shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing to worry about. Let's just go and take down this Brock guy once and for all!" I was surprised by the level of excitement she had for the gym battle. I'd have thought she'd find it boring, since she didn't like to fight.

"Yeah! Sounds good. Let me get dressed, and then we can go."

"Oh, and Renard…?"

"Yes, Trixie?"

"I'm really glad to go on a date with you. If it seems like something is bothering me, just ignore it, okay? It's not anything important."

"If you say so, Trix. You know I'm still going to worry though."

"Why?"

"I always worry about you."

She stuck her tongue out at me and I mirrored her gesture before we both began to chuckle. Once I was ready, we packed our things and headed back to the Pewter City Gym. Once again, the place was nearly empty. Sitting on top of the rocks, once more, hands in his lap and eyes closed, was Brock.

Stepping up to him, Trixie standing at my side, I called out to him. "Brock? My name is Renard Birch. I'm here to challenge your gym." He nodded his head, his eyes still closed as he stood up.

"Very well, Renard. I see you have selected to fight with your Vulpix first."

"How did you know I have a Vulpix with me? You haven't opened your eyes once yet. Are you like able to smell her out or something?"

"What are you talking about? My eyes are open."

Trixie and I exchanged glances, before she just began laughing. She was breaking up into a fit of laughter as she doubled over, unable to stop. "Oh Arceus!" she cackled. "I get it now! That's why they kept saying he had an intimidating look in his eyes! Oh that's amazing!"

"Oh, ha ha. I get it. You're making fun of me because I have squinty eyes, is that it?"

"N-no," I tried. "I'm sorry about her, she's like this sometimes. Really, we're trying to be very respectful."

"Yeah, can't you _see_ we're just joking?" Trixie chimed in, causing me to elbow her.

"Trixie, cut it out."

"Fine. Have it your way. I won't hold back on you now. Be prepared to bury your pokemon. Go, Geodude."

"Go, Darwin! Trixie, cut it out! This is serious."

"You're right, you're right," she gasped. "I'm sorry."

"You know you can only have one pokemon at a time in an official league match," Brock reminded us.

"I'm aware. Trixie isn't fighting. She's just by standing for the moment. See we've been best friends since we were kids and…"

"I don't care. Geodude, tackle!"

As the grey man rushed towards my Mankey, I grit my teeth in panic. "Darwin, use Karate Chop!" The Geodude slammed into him, carrying him towards the wall. Darwin responded by smashing his helmet in two, but he was still up and kicking. Damn, his pokemon were strong! "Darwin, hit him again!"

This time, Darwin was thrown hard into the stone wall, pinned there before he delivered a decisive blow to the Geodude who collapsed on the floor. Darwin looked pretty worn out, but he needed to stay on his feet. Brock still had another pokemon.

"Darwin, are you okay?" I called to him.

"Just fine," he assured me.

"We'll see," Brock scoffed. "Go, Onix!"

From the pokeball, a massive man appeared wearing khaki shorts and big hiking boots. His long hair was put in a braid that coiled down his back like a serpent. He must have been at least seven feet tall.

"Darwin, Low Kick! The bigger he is, the harder he falls!"

"Right!" My mankey charged towards the Onix, avoiding his braid as he whipped it towards Darwin over and over again. Finally, he managed to slam his foot hard into the enemy's ankle, driving him to his knee. Yes!

"Darwin, finish him off! Karate Chop!"

"Onix, Rock Tomb!"

As Onix smashed his braid down hard, Darwin lost his balance. Large boulders rose from the ground, slamming together with my Mankey between them in a way that sent a chill down my spine.

I was certain he'd been crushed to death, but after a moment, both of the rock walls fell, revealing that Darwin was still up and raring. He was breathing heavily and covered in bruises, but he just spit a bit of blood to the ground and readied himself for another attack. "Darwin, don't let him catch you out! Karate Chop!"

Darwin let out a loud battle cry as he threw himself into the air, avoiding another attempt to catch him between the stone pillars, but as he came downward, Onix's braid whipped out and managed to grab him around the neck. "Onix, use bind! Choke that little bastard!"

My Mankey's legs were flailing as he was hoisted in the air. His hands were struggling with the braid, trying to escape, but unable to break the large monster's grip. "Darwin, return!" I ordered, holding up his pokeball, but the command matrix couldn't reach him to pull him back inside.

"Sorry, kid. He's not escaping this battle. Onix, tighter."

I watched in horror, Trixie's hand now squeezing mine tightly as Darwin made these ghastly sounds, struggling to get air into his lungs. "Darwin! Come on! You have to break free! Karate Chop!" His hand struck at braid again and again, each hit growing weaker than the last. Onix's muscles bulged, and I could see Darwin's eyes starting to bulge, and I realized what his goal was.

I quickly turned, shielding Trixie from the horrible sight as with a squish, the Onix made my mankey's head explode in a grotesque shower of crimson. I didn't want to look. I didn't want to see what had become of my pokemon, but with a flick of its braid, the Onix tossed what remained of his corpse on the other side of me with a nauseating plop.

 _ **Darwin has died.**_

"You killed him," I wheezed, trembling there as I held on to Trixie, keeping her protected from the sight. I knew I would have nightmares about this for weeks. I didn't want her to suffer the same thing. "You monster. You killed my pokemon."

Tears were streaming down my eyes as Brock let out a 'hmmph'. "I warned you, kid. You'd better be prepared to bury your moemon because I won't be pulling punches."

I wanted to quit. I wanted to give up then and there. It was awful seeing what had become of Darwin, but I couldn't bear to think of Trixie receiving the same treatment. Was this how all gym leaders were? Would they all kill my moemon just because?

"Let me go," Trixie stated. "I'm going to fight him."

"Trixie, no! I can't let you go out there! He just killed Darwin, I won't let him kill you, too."

"Renard! Let. Me. Go."

"No, I won't! I can't! I won't watch that happen to you, I won't!"

There was a loud ringing in my ears as she slapped me hard across the face. "Get a hold of yourself!" she shouted at me. "You are still in this gym battle! You still have four other moemon willing to lay their lives on the line for you, me included. Don't even think for a second I'm letting you back down!"

"But...Trixie…"

"It's horrible that he killed Darwin. But if you leave now to protect the rest of us, if you quit this fight, all you'll have done is spit on his grave and told him he died for nothing. Pokemon don't just join you as your friends, Renard! Our lives are dedicated to you and we go into battle _knowing_ we may die! We look to you to guide us and lead us. So stop using Darwin's sacrifice as an excuse to be afraid!"

Her words shook me to my core as I wordlessly released her. She placed her hands on my cheeks, staring me in the eyes. I could see in their golden surface, the reflection of my terrified face. I tried to look back at Darwin, but she quickly pulled me to stare directly at her.

"You are my best friend. You are my trainer. But it is not your job to protect me. It is my job to protect you. I want to fight, Renard. I want to see your dream come true. We are going to make it, but only if you can let go of the past and keep looking to the future. We can mourn for Darwin later, but right now, we have a fight to finish."

"Do you surrender?" Brock called behind me. "I'd recommend it. You clearly need more training."

I took a deep breath and nodded to Trixie. "All right. Let's do this," I agreed. "Trixie, go!"

"With pleasure," she smiled, moving around me to stand before the lumbering giant. "All right you big sunovabitch, this one is for Darwin."

Brock gave a half-hearted laugh. "You're sending a fire type out to face me. Poor move kid. Onix, Rock Tomb!"

"Trixie! Jump back and use Attract!"

As the rocks rose from the ground, my best friend did a quick backhand spring before blowing the Onix a kiss. He got a dopey look on his face, and lumbering forward, he failed to realize, just as his own rocks slammed against him, causing him to let out a howl of pain.

Shoving the rocks away, his eyes focused on Trixie, and I could tell he was having some nasty thoughts in his head. "Onix, bind!"

The braid quickly snaked around Trixie's body, lifting her into the air, just as it had Darwin. My heart was pounding. It was my worst nightmare, echoing the events of what had just happened. _Look to the future, let go of the past_. Trixie's advice rang in my head. Onix's braid wasn't around her neck, it was lifting her skirt and slithering towards the waistband of her panties.

The entire world fell silent. I couldn't hear anything. No breathing, no heartbeat, nothing. The crackling sounds of rock were gone, and the dripping drops of blood from Darwin's body behind me even faded away into nothing. Time was frozen, and I could feel fire burning in my eyes. He was going to rape Trixie. That bastard was going to rape my best friend! He was going to fuck her like a whore, and most importantly he was going to fuck her _before me_!

"TRIXIE! IRON TAIL! TEAR THAT BASTARD'S HAIR FROM HIS SCALP!" Her eyes gleamed as her tails fanned out, becoming coated in a ethereal layer of steal. With a bit of wriggling, she managed to spin herself in his grip, severing the cap of his skull with her tails and causing the braid to drop her to the ground with a thud.

Parts of the Onix's brain were visible to the open air. His eyes had become glazed over, and his mouth was now open with a thick, disgusting, string of drool dripping from his chin. He fell to his knees, then collapsed face down on the ground with a heavy boom, and didn't move anymore.

Trixie let out a cry of disgust, quickly grabbing the braid from where it'd barely managed to get into her panties. She pulled it out, throwing it on top of Onix's corpse before turning and running to me, tears in her eyes.

Her breathing was ragged as she threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly and sobbing. "It's okay, Trixie," I whispered to her, stroking her back. "We won. I'd never let anything happen to you, I swear. It's okay."

"Very impressive," Brock noted, leaping from his rock to approach us, stepping over his Onix to do so. He didn't even blink. I quickly pulled Trixie behind me, ready to punch this asshole in the face if I had to. My fists were clenched tightly at my side and as he stuck out his hand, I flinched, before realizing that he wasn't attacking me.

In his palm was a gleaming badge, stylized to look like a boulder. "Wait, you're…"

"You won," he explained with a grin. "This is the Boulder Badge. It'll allow you to move on to the next Gym in Cerulean City, and you'll also be allowed to use Flash in the field. In addition, as a sign of your achievement, I wish for you to take this TM. It'll teach you Rock Tomb, that move you saw me use a few times."

"That's it?" I gasped. "You murdered Darwin, and all you have to say is 'Good work, here's your badge.'"

"Sorry?"

"What the hell am I supposed to do with Darwin's body, you bastard?! Why the hell did you have to kill him?"

Brock frowned for a moment, scratching his head. "Kid, don't you know? This is how the pokemon league works. Your pokemon can and most likely will die. It's not so simple to just waltz right through the gyms. This isn't some children's show. This isn't a game. People dedicate their lives to this, and their moemon do the same. I'm sorry about your mankey, but it wasn't anything personal. You're going to have to learn that moemon aren't people. No one else cares when they die."

I snatched the badge from his hand along with the TM. I got up in his face, staring into his squinty eyelids with absolute rage. "You listen to me, you asshole. Pokemon may not be humans, but I'll be damned if I let anyone treat them as if they were animals. I killed your Onix only because I had to. When I'm champion, if I find out that you've been murdering moemon for the hell of it, I'll be coming after you next."

Turning away from him, I took Trixie's hand and began to leave. "Hey, kid," Brock called after me. I was ready to pounce on him, but Trixie held onto my arm to keep me back. "If you return your mankey to its pokeball, the data will be saved there. You can make a grave for him in your PC. I really am sorry about your pokemon. I hope you do become Champion, because there was a time when I was just like you. Just because I had to accept the harsh reality of the world, doesn't mean you can't make yours come true."

With that, he returned to his rock, recalling his Onix's corpse, and once more sitting, legs crossed in a meditative position. Turning back towards Darwin, I could feel my chest heaving, but still I returned him to his pokeball. "I'm sorry, Darwin," I whispered to the ball. "Come on, Trixie. Let's go back to the pokemon center."

"Okay," she agreed softly.

After placing Darwin in the PC grave yard, I went to return to the room for some peace and quiet, only to find my mother sitting on my bed with a smile. "Welcome back, champ," she greeted. I was shocked to see her there, and worse was what she was wearing.

She had on a labcoat and glasses, what she usually wore when she was working with the professor, but underneath it all she had on was a very low-cut tank top and shorts that may as well have been bikini bottoms.

Standing, she ran to me and hugged me tightly. "I'm so proud of you, my little baby boy!" she cooed, squeezing me to her chest. My cheeks were a bright red as she held me there, and something in the back of my mind was causing my loins to stir in her presence. "You've grown so much," she sighed. "You've already gotten your first gym badge. Excellent work."

"It wasn't perfect," I murmured. "I lost a moemon."

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry." She held me there, and I could feel my worries and fears melting from me, only to be replaced by something I couldn't describe. Something carnal. "Anyway, I talked a bit to Trixie last night, and I wanted to stop by to bring you a little something that may help cheer you up. Professor Oak and I developed these special shoes that will allow you to run without burning up energy! Isn't that amazing? It'll also help to draw wild pokemon to you so you can train easier."

"Thanks, Mom," I replied, pulling from her to switch my shoes out.

"Oh, by the way! You and Trixie should go out to celebrate tonight. It's not everyday you two defeat a gym leader!"

"Actually, we were already planning on going out anyway. Would you care to join us?"

"Oh, no, no. This is _your_ achievement, not mine. I'll give you some money, and I'll even watch after your moemon for you while you're out. That way you and Trixie can have some privacy and not need to worry about the others listening in to your conversations."

"Th-they can do that?" Trixie whimpered in shock.

"Of course! They're perfectly aware of their surroundings in their pokeballs, and believe me, they like to gossip between each other, too."

"Well, I mean...I guess that's okay with me. What do you think, Trixie? I know it's a bit out of the mood, but do you still want to go on our date?" She nodded to me emphatically. "Guess it's settled then." I smiled, unclipping my pokeball belt and calling them all out. "All right. Mom, this is Risa, Serqet, and Tess," I introduced in order. "Trixie and I are going to go out and celebrate just the two of us. Mom's going to hang out with you guys though. Do whatever she says, got it?"

"Yes, Master," they all chimed sweetly.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Mom cooed. "You two have a good time, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Mom," I waved, Trixie and I slipping out the door and out into the town.

* * *

The moment the door closed behind her son, the smile on May's face vanished. She recalled Tess and Risa into their pokeballs before taking Serqet by the hand and pulling her into the bathroom. "Wh-what are you doing?" the Beedrill asked in confusion.

"I've been made aware that you and my son engaged in relations," she stated firmly. "Is this true?"

"Y-yes. I needed him to help me drain my honey," she stated, absently running her hand to her breasts.

May's eyes narrowed on the Beedrill. "Strip," she commanded. The beedrill went to protest, but with a zap, the command matrix forced her to do as she was instructed. Her master had demanded she do whatever his mother said to, and she'd told her to strip.

"M-mistress, why are you doing this?"

"Your mistake, slut, was trying to bluff a pokemon researcher. Your breasts are too full to have just been milked for honey. Which means, either you're lying and you and my son did nothing or…" Walking up to her, she grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing it roughly and causing her to cry out as a thick dollop of semen leaked from her nipple. "Just as I thought. Sit on the tub, sweetheart. I'm going to get all that nasty pressure out of your tits."

Serqet did as she was instructed, but was shivering from the thought. She didn't like girls. The only person she wanted milking her was Master, and yet, here was his mother, now straddling her hips and roughly sucking the cum from her tits.

The beedrill could feel her teeth grinding on her nipple in a way that was less than gentle, but she bit her lip, fearing that any sound may make the situation worse. As May gulped down mouthful after mouthful of seed, her stomach gurgled happily from sating her addiction. Even better, the honey that had once been in her breasts had mingled with it, making it even sweeter.

May moaned into the girl's breast, using her hand to coax out her son's seed faster. Her hips began to grind against the beedrill's thigh, her panties leaving a streak of cum on her fit legs. When May realized that Serqet wasn't moaning as well, she frowned. It wasn't the same without musical accompaniment after all.

Her free hand slid between the beedrill's legs, teasing her clit before she began thrusting her long manicured fingers into her pussy. Her shiny fingernails scratched at her inner walls, causing Serqet to begin breathing heavily, her body confused by the pleasure that this woman was giving her. "N-no, please," she moaned. "I don't want...please…"

"Hush, slut," May barked. "This is the price you have to pay for being lucky enough to taste my son's cum. I am his mother! I am the one who had claim on all of his seed, and now I'm taking it back, understand?"

Serqet just nodded her head, falling still as May emptied out her first breast, before swallowing the thick, slimy ropes with a content sigh. She placed a grateful, sticky kiss on the reluctant Beedrill's lips before moving on to her other breast and repeating the process. With every swallow, May began to feel relaxed and blissful. It was like her own personal prozac, draining away all her worries and concerns. In some ways, the fact it was her son's cum made it even better than Vulpus'.

When she'd emptied her of cum, she smiled, licking the remnants from her lips and Serqet's nipple with a hungry slurp. Serqet's pussy was dripping now, her body forced to remain still as she was used like a living sex doll by her Master's mother. "Now then, did he cum anywhere else?" May asked.

Serqet shook her head no fervently. She just wanted to get out of this. Her body may have enjoyed May's touch, but she did not. May grasped her chin, tilting it up and staring deep into her eyes.

"You're lying to me," she told her after a few moments. "Now you have two options. You can either tell me where he came in you, or I can forcefully extract it from you, and believe me, the second is not nearly as fun as it sounds."

The beedrill shuddered in fear. "My ass," she gasped. "He came in my ass. Please, I'm sorry. Just let me go. I'll never touch him again, I promise."

"You honestly think I care about you touching him? Please. His father was a hound dog, I could only assume he'd turn out to be one, too. Though I've raised him to have a bit more decency about it. This is about one thing and one thing only, my son's seed. Now, turn around and bend over the edge of the tub."

The waspish woman's eyes were glistening with tears of humiliation as she did what May had instructed. Her shrunken breasts hung over the rim, resting against the cool porcelain as she bit her lip nervously.

May gently massaged her ass behind her, her thumb brushing against her pussy lips in a way that gave her goosebumps. "Don't even think about tightening," she instructed. "You're going to loosen up all of your muscles, understand?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," she buzzed pitifully.

"Good girl. Now hold still." Leaning down, May placed kisses up the Beedrill's thighs, before spreading out her cheeks to get a look at her tight asshole. Sure enough, a small drop of translucent white goo dripped out of the sore and irritated hole.

With a sigh of annoyance, more so than disgust, May leaned forward, collecting the tiny drop before spearing her tongue into the still raw asshole of Serqet. The beedrill began to whimper, pleading with her not to do this.

She was crying in shame now. This was never what she wanted. When she'd fucked her Master, she'd just hoped to get rid of her honey, not to be forcefully sodomized by his mother's tongue.

May moaned into her asshole, her vibrating tongue causing her colon to buzz as well, bringing the thick cum to drip towards her waiting tongue. It was always a pain, having to slurp cum from someone's ass, May knew. In her hopes of finding a substitute, she'd gone to some very dark places.

This was important though. This was about allowing her to continue providing a normal life for her son. If she wasn't careful, she didn't know what she'd be led to do to him, and the last thing she wanted was to scar her baby boy because of her addiction. That was why she worked in secret. Partly to sate her addiction, partly to protect him from knowing of it, and partly to protect those he came in contact with in hopes that they wouldn't end up the same way she did. If she had to break a few moral codes to do it, than so be it.

It wasn't long until Serqet realized her cries for mercy were going unheard, leaving her to simply fall silent, save the soft sobs of embarrassment. With one last lick, May found that no cum remained inside of the beedrill's freshly cleaned asshole, meaning her job was done.

She stood, straightening her clothes before beckoning Serqet to her. "You've been a very good girl," May complimented her. "Now I'm going to give you one last parting gift. In exchange, you are not going to tell anyone what happened tonight." With that, May drew her into her arms and kissed her lips passionately. She shoved her tongue into Serqet's mouth, moaning softly as she allowed her to taste the residual film left over from her son's semen as well as the inside of her asshole.

Serqet, however, made no noise at all. So when May pulled from her, and began to leave, she gave a sigh of relief, eager to put on her clothes and forget the entire night happened.

"Now, what happened tonight?" May asked.

"N-nothing," Serqet whispered.

"Good girl. Now, one last parting instruction. I want you to sit in the tub and finger yourself with three fingers while thinking about what I just did to you until…" she took a glance at her watch. "Ten o'clock. That'll give you five hours to learn to enjoy a woman's touch properly. Once you're done, then you're to go back into your pokeball and never speak of this again."

The beedrill sobbed more as she slowly climbed into the bathtub, her fingers snaking between her thighs to begin doing as she was commanded to. It was going to be a long night, she realized.

Game Saved (To Be Continued…)


	6. Chapter 6

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Electric Boogaloo Ch. 6

Trixie and I found ourselves standing at the front door of the museum, staring up at the large marble columns that held up its entrance. If not for the fact that both of us were a little anxious about this being our first date, we'd probably find it intimidating.

"Well, want to check it out?" I asked.

"I don't mind. Whatever you want to do," she replied.

"That's not how dates work. The girl is supposed to pick normally."

"Says who? The guy is the one who pays, it'd only be fair he picks the date."

"Well, yeah you have a point but…"

Trixie hugged my arm tightly. "Don't worry _sweetie_ , whatever you pick is fine. So long as I'm with you, I'll have a good time." Since we'd left the pokemon center, she hadn't stopped calling me pet names. So far, I'd gotten sweetie, sugar, honey, and oddly enough, pumpkin. It didn't really bother me so much, and I felt like Trixie had been waiting to call me all of these things at some point.

"Then I say let's go in," I suggested. "I mean, girls like spaceships and stuff, too."

"Well, of course! Duh. I mean, I just figured you'd want to do something more manly like...going to Bed, Bath, To Infinity. I mean, it's your choice. I'm just saying, if that's what you really want to do, you shouldn't hold back. Then maybe we could get something manly to eat like frozen yogurt or something."

"Have I ever told you just how cute you are?" I asked her, taking her by the hand and leading her back towards the stores she'd mentioned.

"Yes, but it never hurts to hear it again."

"You're the cutest girl in the whole world," I told her, nuzzling her nose with mine. She smiled up at me, before her ears twitched as if she just remembered something and she quickly moved away from mr and cleared her throat. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, it's just really hot outside is all. Standing too close, it makes me glisten."

"You're a fire type pokemon," I pointed out. "Other Vulpix literally live in volcanoes."

"Yeah, and other Vulpix smell terrible! That's why you're so lucky to have me, because I am more conscious about offending your sensitive human nose."

"That's not the only reason I'm lucky to have you," I whispered in her ear. Trixie shivered, her tails fluffing slightly as she looked up at me with gleaming eyes. Without a word, I reached over to her, threading my fingers through her long luxurious orange hair. "Trixie, there's something I've been meaning to say to you for a while," I told her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I keep telling you over and over again that you're my best friend."

"Right. You're my best friend, too."

"I don't just want to be best friends though. I want to be more than that. I love you, Trixie. Please, tell me you love me, too."

Her eyes teared up a little, as she nuzzled against my hand. "Renard, you know I want to. I want to tell you I love you so badly. But...after last night…"

"Again with last night? I don't know what you're talking about, Trixie. Please? If it is keeping you from saying you love me, than just tell me what I have to do to fix it. I would do anything for you, Trixie, and you know that. All you have to do is just ask me."

She bit her lip, thinking about it for a moment before pressing her lips to mine. I kissed her back, my other hand going to her waist to pull her against me. She sighed softly into the kiss, her tails drooping as she let herself be consumed by it. "I do love you, Renard," she breathed when we'd parted. "I just don't know if you're telling the truth when you say you love me."

"Then, I'll just have to show you," I whispered to her. "I'll do everything in my power to prove it."

Her lips curled into a smile before she hugged me tightly. "You can start by taking me ona really nice date."

Once we'd gone shopping, leaving her with a bunch of bath salts, and a stomach full of fruity frozen yogurt, we returned to the pokemon center at about eleven o'clock. By that time, my mother had already left, and everyone was already in their pokeballs, but that wasn't what I was concerned with.

I'd been thinking all night about my plan to make her know how much I loved her, and there was one thing that stood out in my mind. As we jumped into the bed, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close.

My lips tickled her neck, causing her to giggle coyly and tilt her head a little to allow me more room. "Mm, Renard...I had a really good time tonight."

"It's not over yet," I told her.

"R-renard, no sex, remember?"

"I know. No sex," I agreed. "But that doesn't mean I can't massage you." As if to make my point, my hands ran up her body to fondle her breasts. Her body went rigid in my arms, but then she melted against me, her hands covering mine to hold them there.

"Y-you have to p-p-promise this won't go any further," she stammered, turning her head to kiss my cheek.

"I can't promise that, but I can promise that I'll only use my hands, deal?" I accented this by reaching down with one hand to slip it into her panties. I could tell she was considering arguing the point, but the moment my fingers found the small patch of fur, just above her lips, she let it go, instead snuggling against me to perch herself in my lap. "Good girl," I whispered in her ear, my finger rubbing her clit.

"Wh-what did you call me?"

"A good girl? Why?"

"C-could you not…?"

"Okay, I mean, if it bothers you that much."

"Yes."

"What would you like me to call you then? Sexy? Beautiful?"

She turned a bright red. "I like beautiful," she admitted. "Do you really think I'm those things?"

"I think you're the most beautiful woman on the planet." Her lips fell open as she began to gasp, her toes curling and fingers running through my hair. Purrs escaped her throat as she bucked her hips against my hand, begging me for more. "Does this show you my love, beautiful? I thought about how you've given me release so many times...and yet, I've never done the same for you. It's just not fair."

She couldn't even form the coherent noises need for speech. Instead, she let out soft mewls, sitting there with her dress lifted up and my hand in her panties like an innocent girl during her first fingering. I knew better than to think that Trixie was 'innocent', but even still, being my angelic beauty, I could only ever see her as innocent. Trixie could never do any wrong in my eyes.

Even still, hearing her pant and moan under my affections was sending blood rushing from one head to the other. It would be difficult to keep my promise to her, but maybe if I convinced her to help with my release, we could do this sort of thing more often. First things first though, I was devoted to the cause of making her cum for me.

"Th-this feels so good," she gasped.

"I'm glad, my love. This is all for you." I sucked and nibbled on her neck, causing her to let out a delighted moan as her thighs clamped around my hand. Her eyes rolled back and I could feel her juices flow forth from between her legs onto my fingers and the bedsheets beneath us.

"F-fuck," she groaned, sagging against my body and breathing heavily.

I smiled, bringing up my soaked fingers to gently lick her cum from them. Turning her head, she watched me over her shoulder as I slurped them clean. "How was that, beautiful?"

"Wonderful. I'm sorry, I'm not ready to do anything further, Renard. But if you like, I wouldn't mind helping you get release."

"No, no. Tonight is all about you, Trixie. You've done so much for me. Today, I wanted to do something for you." She smiled, turning over to face me before pouncing on me, driving me to my back.

Laying on top of me, she passionately pressed her lips to mine, kissing me again and again. I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her back, and soon we fell fast asleep with her still draped over my chest.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I found that Trixie was already up and moving. She was positively glowing after last night's excitement, which brought a smile to my face. I was glad she seemed to be in better spirits. I really wanted her to be happy.

When she heard me stirring, she stopped what she was doing to rush to me and kiss me. "Good morning, handsome," she purred to me. "Did you sleep well?"

"With you? Always."

Her face lit up as she flashed me a beaming smile. "So what is our plan for today? More training?"

"That's right," I yawned. " Then we're going to be going past Route 3 and 4 in order to reach Mt. Moon. I've heard there are some really rare pokemon in Mt. Moon, so maybe we'll get lucky and see one."

"Oh yeah? That'd be cool," she agreed.

Once we'd packed up, she and I began our journey down Route 3, fighting a trainer here and there along the way. Most were some local kids, just looking for a bit of fun. Nothing too serious like our gym battle yesterday. I had to admit, our date had done it's job. Trixie and I had never been closer, and Darwin's death was far from my mind, though not completely forgotten.

"Listen, Renard?"

"Mmhm?"

"Last night was really wonderful. I, umm...I really appreciate it. I just want you to know that if anything were to ever happen to me, that...Well, I love you. I love you very much. Please, don't ever think that I'd just leave."

"I believe you," I told her, nuzzling her cheek with my own. "I have to say that I've been feeling really weird since we've left Pallet Town. I've been having...urges." Trixie turned a bright pink as she giggled nervously. "It's not like what you think," I quickly stammered. "I mean, I've had those urges before, but this is different. It's like...It's like there's someone else inside my head. Yesterday, when you were in the grips of that Onix, I felt it."

Having brought up her near penetration, she bit her lip nervously. "I'm sorry, Renard. I had no idea. Then is that why you and Serqet…?"

"Me and Serqet?" I asked in confusion. "What about me and Serqet?"

"The other day, in the bathtub…?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to lie to me, Renard. I'm not mad. I already know."

"I'm not lying to you. I really don't know what you're talking about."

Trixie sighed. "Renard, I saw you fucking her," she stated crassly. "You were sitting in the tub, she was straddling you, and riding you like a damned rapidash. That's why I didn't bring you the communicator. It's why I didn't really believe you when you said you loved me."

My eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"You really don't have to play dumb, Renard."

"I'm not playing dumb. I really don't remember any of that. You said that happened the night before last?" Trixie nodded her head. "I fear something is very wrong Trixie. Let's ask Serqet. Maybe she'll have some answers."

My Vulpix shifted uncomfortably. I could tell she wasn't eager to have this conversation, but I had to know. It just didn't sound like me. Summoning her from her pokeball, Serqet stood awkwardly, her eyes not able to meet mine. "Hello, Master," she whispered silently.

"Hello, Serqet. Trixie says she saw the two of us in the bath the night before last, but I don't remember any of it. Did something happen between us?" A look of alarm crossed her features, but she silently shook her head. "Are you sure? I know that's a dumb question, but I'm trying to piece together what happened."

"Nothing happened, Master! I'm certain of it! I mean...I...umm...can I please go back into my pokeball now?"

"Sure," I agreed, recalling her before looking at Trixie with concern. "This is going to sound bad, Trixie. I remember seeing that you had been crying when you woke up yesterday morning. Is it possible you may have dreamt it?"

Trixie frowned. She knew she hadn't dreamt it. After all, her Mistress had shown up as she'd told her she would, and she'd recounted the details to her. Worse, she'd told her she didn't want me to know about it, so if I'd forgotten, she couldn't even point to her as evidence. "M-maybe I did," she lied. "It just...it seemed so real."

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, Trixie. You don't have to be jealous. You're the only girl in my heart, I promise." That caused her to smile slightly, but I could still see concern in her features. I had no idea that my bold Vulpix could be so timid. Especially since she was normally so confident.

As we made our way through the grass, a soft sound began to float through the air. Music? I began to look around confused. Trixie had a similar expression, until suddenly, she staggered a bit before slowly falling to her knees and collapsing onto the ground.

"Tr-trixie?" I slurred, stumbling to her side. "Trixie, are you okay?" My vision was distorting as I tried to shake her, only for her to not budge an inch. I could tell she was still alive by the way her chest was rising and falling, but it was as if she were fast asleep.

I tried to stand to get help, but the music just kept going, swirling through my head and causing my eyelids to feel heavy. Sinking to the ground, I blacked out, just before I fell.

* * *

Finished with her song, the Jigglypuff fell silent again. She slowly crept up to the human and moemon she'd spotted walking through the grass, her bubblegum pink hair bobbing up and down with her every movement.

She hovered over Renard for a moment, tilting her head curiously before going to rifle through his pockets. She wasn't like the other pokemon who'd attack humans, or worse, would fuck them for the sake of breeding.

This was the first time she'd ever seen one up close and personal before though, and while she hoped to find some food in his pockets, she instead felt something brush against her fingertips. Something long and hard.

She nearly slapped her forehead in realization. Obviously, the human wouldn't just keep stuff in his pockets. It'd be too easy for people to steal that way. Maybe he kept it in his actual pants to deter would be thieves.

Undoing his fly, she reached in, trying to find the hard thing she'd felt earlier, and when her fingers wrapped around it, her heart skipped a beat. Could it really be...a microphone? Was this human a singer, too?

She excitedly went to pull it from his undergarments only to find that it was not, as she'd hoped, a microphone, but part of his body. She'd never seen anything like it before, but it was giving off a strange smell. Curiously, she bent closer and gave it a sniff.

It was a thick odor that was musty, but something about it spoke to her brain. She wasn't sure why, but she was having the strangest urge to put it inside of her mouth. Quickly, she released it, shaking her head to banish the odd thought. She didn't want to put any part of a human in her mouth, especially not one that smelled funny.

However, the human's hand suddenly short forth, grabbing her by her pink curls and causing her to cry out in surprise. He shouldn't have been awake yet. However, mid-cry she found herself yanked roughly back down, the strange body part shoved into her mouth.

She began to gag and retch from the strong scent, trying to pull away from the human, but he slowly sat up. Her eyes went to slowly meet his from where he'd pulled her down, only to find that his were different than they had been previously. These eyes were far more fierce. If she'd seen this look in his eyes beforehand, she'd never have tried to stop him with her song.

Panic started to set in as she began squirming and calling for help, but he just held her there around his thick flesh, using it to muffle her cries. "Shhh," he urged her, in a tone that was more gentle than his expression denoted.

For some reason, the Jigglypuff fell quiet as he'd requested. She was so confused by all of this. It had never happened to her before. As his fingers left her hair, she quickly went to bolt from him, only to find that her body wouldn't respond to her commands. It was refusing to move.

"It's okay," he whispered to her, gently stroking her curls. "You don't have to be scared. Just close your eyes and enjoy it. You can suck on it all you like." His words were so gentle and smooth. They flowed through her head like honey, and she felt herself starting to enjoy the strange smell that was coming from his body.

Her eyes felt heavy, as if she were sleepy, but she instead just stayed there and began slurping away at his juicy rod. A strange milky substance was bubbling up on the tip, and amidst her sucking, she found that its taste spread across her tongue followed by a fantastic warmth.

"Good girl," he cooed. "Doesn't my cock taste good? I know you're enjoying it. I can see it all over your face."

The Jigglypuff gave a soft and happy sigh. This, she decided, was an even better find than a new microphone. She could feel something sticky happening between her legs. It began to get all over her cute panties, and without a thought, she reached her hand down to see what it was.

The moment her fingers touched her innocent pussy though, it felt as if she'd just been electrocuted, save that there was no pain that came with it. Just a wonderful tingling that ran up and down her body.

Curiously, she prodded her pussy again, only to find the same result. She wanted to feel more of it. She _needed_ to feel more of it. Her fingers began to dig inside of her tight hole, stroking and rubbing herself as much as she could.

Her body began making sounds she'd never made before, one's that just seemed to come naturally from deep in her throat. With every sound, the human she'd encountered would give her another pet on the head, that made the way her fingers feel even better.

The human gently pressed on her head, and she obediently followed his instructions, bobbing up and down. His flesh would slip in and out of her lips, prodding at the back of her throat with every movement, until finally, he pulled her down further than she'd gone before, and she began struggling to breathe.

She couldn't make any more noises for him with his cock so far down her throat. How could she sing the song that he'd made in her heart if she couldn't breathe. "That's right, my slutty little moemon. Take a deep whiff. Breathe in that wonderful scent. Doesn't it smell good? I can tell you love the taste of it."

Sure enough, the longer she stayed there, the more his musky odor invaded her nostrils. She tried to inhale, to get some breathe, but instead all she received was a lungful of his scent, and a rewarding splash of the milky liquid.

He began to move his hips gently underneath her, pumping his thick member against her lips. The moment it pulled from her throat, she began moaning again, her fingers now flying inside of her, splashing the liquid that had started pouring from her against her legs and her plain white panties.

She'd never felt like this before. This human was so different from the others. Did all humans taste like this? If so, she contemplated if perhaps she shouldn't have been searching their pockets all this time, but instead just sucking on this thing.

Suddenly, the human stopped, holding her with her lips just around the tip of it. "Mm, here it comes," he grunted. "Hold still, my pet. You're going to swallow every drop like a good girl."

Jigglypuff felt so confused. She'd already been swallowing the drops he'd given her. Wasn't she already a good girl? Even still, her hand froze in her underwear like he'd ordered, and not even a second later, the most delicious substance she'd ever tasted filled her mouth to the brim.

Her eyes rolled back and something deep inside of her came gushing out from her tiny love hole, pouring the sticky liquid down her legs and into the grass below. She could feel some of the delicious cream trying to escape her mouth, so she quickly tightened her lips around the rod, trying to keep it corked inside.

The human pulled his flesh from her mouth, much to her dismay, causing her to give a gurgling whine of protest before his hand softly brushed beneath her chin, tilting her to look up at him. When her eyes opened, she was amazed by how deep the man's eyes were. She felt as if she could stare into them all day long. "Swallow," he instructed her.

She didn't even argue. With a loud gulp, she took the entire thing down her throat, only to find that it felt even better going into her stomach than it did in her mouth. She let out another gasping moan, opening her mouth wide to show that she'd finished his instruction and that she wanted more, but he just smiled and tucked his flesh away again.

He was leaving? Jigglypuff was horrified by the thought and quickly threw herself at his leg, nuzzling against it, wanting more of his sticky cream. When she looked up at him again, his expression was different. It was softer, more empathetic.

"Oh, hello. Where did you come from? Were you the one responsible for our nap just now?" Jigglypuff blinked in confusion but slowly nodded her head. "That was very nice of you, but if you wanted to come with us, you could have just said so. Here."

Before she could comprehend what was going on, the man threw a strange ball at her, sucking her into it and causing her to feel a wonderful sensation, much like the one she'd felt when swallowing his cream. She knew the man's name now, and even better, now she knew hers. He was Master, and she was Miku.

 _Miku is a good girl!_

 _Species: Jigglypuff Gender: Female Found: Route 3_

 _Normal Type Starting Level: 7 Naive Nature_

 _Ability: Cute Charm- Infatuates on Contact_

 _Moves: Sing, Defense Curl_

* * *

I'd just awoken from falling asleep, when I stood up to see where I was. My head felt foggy and distant, when suddenly I felt something soft wrap around my thigh. Looking down, I saw a pink-haired girl with a little curly cue in the front, wearing a pink and blue dress with a microphone strapped to her hip.

"Oh, hello. Where did you come from? Were you the one responsible for our nap just now?" The girl nodded her head. "That was very nice of you, but if you wanted to come with us, you could have just said so. Here."

I tossed my pokeball, capturing her into the command matrix. Sure enough, she stayed inside eagerly. It seemed as if most of my moemon generally wanted to be captured. Turning back around, I looked all over before finally finding Trixie.

"Trixie, wake up," I urged her.

"Hmm? What?"

"You fell asleep," I chuckled. "As cute as you looked, I felt it was best that you didn't sleep on the ground."

"What happened?"

"A Jigglypuff," I explained. "She just wanted to be caught is all. Don't worry, I'm sure Miku will fit right in."

"Y-y-you," a voice exclaimed in shock nearby. Looking around in confusion, I found a young girl, about my and Trixie's age, her eyes wide and finger leveled at me. "You just made that Jigglypuff…"

"What? I caught her. She wanted to be caught."

"But, but…" Clenching her fist, she drew a pokeball and leveled it at me. "You bastard! I'll teach you to molest moemon!"

"Molest?!" I cried before she threw her pokeball, summoning a similar Jigglypuff to the one I'd caught. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you should keep your accusations to yourself! Go, Trixie!"

"Right!"

"Jigglypuff, sing!"

"Trixie, use Roar to drown it out!"

The two began to scream, their voices echoing louder in an attempt to overthrow the other one, until finally both were gasping for air. "Jigglypuff, Defense Curl!" The Jigglypuff curled into a ball, covering her vital areas before her body seemed to harden.

"Trixie, Ember!"

My Vulpix took a deep breath before letting out a small puff of cinders that coated Jigglypuff in glowing sparks. Suddenly the pokemon's pink hair burst into flames, causing to her cry out. "Jigglypuff, no!" the girl cried.

"Trixie, put her out with Irontail!"

Turning, Trixie raised her tail high before slamming it down on the enemy pokemon like a beaver. She now lay on the ground, her hair singed and unconscious. The girl fell to her knees in shock, her chest heaving as I marched up to her.

"You should really learn to mind your business, slut," a voice growled from my throat. Reaching my hand down to my fly, I began to unzip it before Trixie rushed over to me.

"Renard, what are you doing?!" she gasped, pulling on my arm.

"Trixie, get on your knees beside her," I ordered. Her body went rigid as she moved beside her. Her movements were robotic and pained as she sank to her knees next to the woman, like two people waiting to be executed.

"Pl-please," the girl gasped. "Don't do this to me. Please."

"You should have thought of that before," I scoffed, roughly taking her hair in my fist. Pulling out my cock, I began to press it to her lips. She struggled, at first, but soon, she couldn't combat my strength anymore and found her mouth stuffed with my flesh.

Trixie sniffed the air, my musk starting to drift around them as the girl began to suck through her tears. I started guiding her up and down, just as I had with the Jigglypuff until suddenly Trixie leaned forward and grasping my hips, sank her fingernails roughly into my flesh, causing me to cry out in pain before stumbling back and falling onto my butt.

"Wh-what's going on?" I gasped. "Why are my pants off?"

The girl, bit her lip, still in shock by what she had started doing before Trixie turned to her and harshly growled, "Get out of here. Not a word of this to anyone." She nodded, fleeing with her injured Jigglypuff. My Vulpix loomed over me, as I stared up at her in shock.

"Trixie, what's happening to me?" I whimpered, my eyes full of tears.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But don't worry, Renard. I'm here for you. We're going to make sure you don't hurt anyone else."

Game Saved (To Be Continued…)


	7. Chapter 7

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Electric Boogaloo Ch. 7

After having nearly raped my best friend and a stranger, I found myself sitting on the ground, knees up to my chest, and trembling uncontrollably. "Trixie, I'm so, so sorry," I whispered for the tenth time, trying to hold back the tears that just wouldn't seem to end. "I'm so sorry."

"I know." Her hand gently stroked my back as she sat beside me.

"N-no, really! I mean it. I don't know why I did that...please, you have to forgive me," I begged her.

"I forgive you, Renard," she assured me. "I know that isn't you."

"I'm really sorry. Really, really sorry."

She wrapped her arms around me, holding me there and trying to comfort me in whatever way she could. I couldn't believe that I'd nearly abused the command matrix like that. My father would be so ashamed of me if he saw what I'd become.

Trixie's face was a mix of conflicted emotions. Sadness, confusion, hurt...she wasn't sure how to feel about the situation. "Renard, there's something I need to tell you about," she murmured finally. "It's something I've been keeping secret from you for a long time, but with everything that's happening, you need to know."

I bit my lip, but nodded. "I'm sorry," I repeated.

"Your mother isn't how she appears to be."

"Wh-what?"

Now it was Trixie who looked guilty. Just what was it she had been hiding from me? "Whenever we 'accidentally' found that porn website when we were sixteen...it wasn't an accident. Your mom told me to pull it up and show it to you."

"...What?" I repeated, completely bewildered.

"It was her who told me to start...helping you. I mean, not that I don't like helping you that way, Renard, but...I didn't just do it because I wanted to."

"But, we had to hide it from her. I mean, you'd always get rid of the tissues and…"

She fell silent. "Something is wrong with your mom. She umm...she craves your...well your stuff, you know? She licks it out of the tissues. I don't know what she did, but I'm sure she did something to Serqet, too. I think...I think the reason why we haven't done anything past touching Renard, is partially because I'm scared to become like her. That, and she ordered me not to. She wants it all to herself."

My blood ran cold. "You're joking, right? I mean...it's not very funny, but I get it. I mean, I really did something bad, so you'd be in the right to make such a sick joke, but please tell me you're joking." When she didn't say anything, I just clung to my knees, shutting my eyes tightly. "Help me," I whimpered. "Trixie, please, you have to help me."

"I want to Renard," she swore. "I just don't know how."

"All right," I murmured. "Okay. I need to just calm down and think about this. There's got to be a way to get rid of this right? I mean, there's a cure for almost everything these days. There's got to be a way to fix this. Maybe if I just stop cold turkey? I just won't have sex of any sort at all. No sex. No touching. Nothing. No masturbating. If I don't do any of that sort of stuff, then I won't have to worry about it, right?"

She frowned. "I don't think that's the case."

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"Well...you seem to lose control when it happens, right? So, maybe instead of stopping it we have to find a way to mitigate the damage."

"What do you mean?"

She pondered it for a moment. "Well...I can't believe I'm suggesting this...maybe we need to 'empty' you." My eyes widened when I realized what she meant.

"B-but, Trixie! You just said…"

"I know, but if it stops you from hurting other innocent people, well...isn't that a risk we should take?"

"But Trixie, if you become addicted…"

"I'll be fine," she swore.

"No, it's too dangerous!"

"More dangerous than the possibility of you raping someone? If you're going to do it, it may as well be on someone who's willing."

"But you're not willing! You're just doing it because you think you have to!" There was an awkward pause as she blushed, averting her eyes from mine. "I mean...that is why, isn't it?"

"I'll admit, I'm a little curious," she murmured. "And honestly, if I had to do this with someone, I'm glad I'd be doing it with you."

"Oh, Trixie," I sighed, hugging her tightly. Again, I found myself incredibly grateful for my friend. I loved her so dearly. She turned to face me and kissed me lovingly on the lips, a gesture I gladly returned. "Let's get to the pokemon center on route 4. Take your time to really think about this, okay? If you still agree...well, then maybe we can try it. I'd be lying if I said I haven't been wanting this for a long time."

"Me, too," she whispered.

With that, we got back to our feet and dusted ourselves off before heading towards the mountain path. As we passed over the foot of the mountain, we reached route four via a small patch of grass to the side.

Just as we were about to leave it however, I stepped on something sharp that made me cry out in pain. As did what I had stepped on.

"Ow, that hurt!" the small shape cried, uncurling and holding its blue head. Two small barbed ears poked out beneath its fur as she looked at me with tearful eyes. "That was really mean," she lectured. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry, it was an accident. Are you okay?"

"No, I was just taking a nap and you stepped on me! That wasn't very nice of you."

"Hey," Trixie interjected. "He said it was an accident."

"You were an accident!" she huffed.

"What did you say?!" Trixie growled, ready to ignite her on fire. I quickly stopped her though, pulling her away.

"Why don't we settle this with a battle," I suggested. "If you win, we'll give you whatever you like. Food, whatever." She considered it for a moment before pointing at Trixie.

"If I win, I get her," she stated.

"What? No…!" I began.

"Fine," Trixie interjected. "I'll take that bet gladly. But if we win, you have to give Renard a blowjob."

"What?! Trixie, that's not…!"

"Fine!"

"God damn it," I groaned. "Fine. Trixie, Iron Tail."

She grinned, her tails becoming coated in the heavy metal before slapping the rabbit-eared girl easily across her face, knocking her off of her feet and onto her back in shock. Trixie put her foot on the girl's stomach with a big grin. "I win," she taunted.

The wild moemon looked up at me with sad eyes. "Do I really have to…?"

I began to say 'no', but something deep within me welled forth. "Of course. I doubt you would have been so merciful if you'd won." She frowned, but nodded in understanding, moving closer to me.

Trixie watched with an unbridled curiosity as the girl unzipped my pants, pulling out my member and stroking it gently. "I guess it won't be so bad," she huffed, nuzzling it with her cheek. "It smells pretty nice, anyway."

"I"m glad you think so. It tastes even better."

That caused her to crack a smile. "I'll be the judge of that," she countered, gently running her pink tongue along the bottom of my cock. I shuddered from the sensation, gently reaching down to stroke her head where I'd stepped on her.

"I really am sorry I stepped on you," I told her. "You seem like such a sweet girl. I'd never do anything like that on purpose." She nodded in understanding, opening her mouth to begin sucking on it softly.

I sighed in pleasure, savoring the sensation as Trixie came to my side, taking my hand in hers. "Are you still with us, Renard?" she asked me. "I mean...are you still Renard?"

"Y-yeah. I think so," I told her before turning to kiss her affectionately on the lips. She kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry about all of this, Trixie. I know this isn't the sort of relationship you probably wanted."

"Shh," she whispered to me. "The only relationship I want, is one with you, Renard. We'll get through this, the only way we know how...together."

I smiled before giving a sharp gasp, as the young girl on her knees gently ran her teeth against my flesh to remind me of her presence. Looking down at her, I could see a jealous gleam in her eyes, but when she found me watching, she gave a purr of satisfaction and continued her work.

I stroked her blue hair reassuringly, giving her gentle moans of encouragement as Trixie continued to caress my torso with her fingers and my neck with her lips. "Is she any good?" Trixie asked me.

"Very," I groaned.

"It looks like I'll have some competition then. I was hoping that by letting me do it, maybe you'd find everyone else to be inferior. Then again, I imagine you haven't gotten many blowjobs, so what would you know," she teased.

"Including this one, four by my count."

"What?!"

"Erm...nothing." I wrapped an arm around Trixie, pulling her to my side and holding her there as I began thrusting against the rabbit-girl's fuckable mouth. I was already starting to feel close to finishing.

Trixie seemed to pick up on this too as she reached down, stroking me at the base of my shaft where the smaller girl's mouth couldn't reach. What had come over my sweet vixen that made her so sultry? If this was an effect of my curse, than maybe it wasn't such a curse after all.

"Are you going to cum or what?" Trixie purred in my ear, giving my lobe a playful nibble. That was all that was needed to shove me over the edge. I gripped the rabbit girl tightly, cumming in her mouth.

She gave a surprised squeak, moving back to spit it out, but Trixie foresaw this and quickly placed her hand over her mouth, forcing my seed back in before she could get rid of it. The girl gave a muffled cry of protest, but being on her knees and weaker than Trixie, she couldn't do anything to object.

"Hey, now. Quit trying to jip us. You lost, so you have to give a blowjob, and a blowjob is never finished until the lady swallows. Right, Master?" The adorable red head batted her eyelashes at me, and having called me Master, she knew she had me wrapped around her finger.

"That's right," I agreed, eager to see the girl swallow my seed.

The rabbit looked disappointed, but with no other option she gave a loud gulp, letting it run down her throat. Trixie moved her hand, causing her to stick out her tongue in disgust. "It didn't taste as good as it smelled," she complained. "You lied, you big meany."

"It's an acquired taste," I countered, drawing my pokeball. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to get used to it."

"Wh-what?" she gasped before I captured her.

"What are you going to call her?" Trixie asked when the ball had finished its work.

"I'm thinking Lara. There was a rabbit in this really awesome book I read named that."

"Warren High: An Elephant Never Forgets?"

"Yeah, that's the one. It's so good. We should totally get a copy of it on Amazon."

"Agreed."

 _Lara helped with shameless self-promotion!_

 _Species: Nidoran Gender: Female Found: Route 4_

 _Poison Type Starting Level: 6 Bashful Nature_

 _Ability: Poison Point - Poisons on contact_

 _Moves: Scratch, Growl_

I smiled and pulled Trixie to me, kissing her lips lovingly as she moaned softly into it. "You're the best," I told her.

"I know," she giggled. "But it's always nice to hear you say so."

Climbing up the mountain path, we finally managed to reach the pokemon center for some well earned rest. My pokemon were all lined up, watching me curiously as I paced back and forth. "Okay, so let's go over what we now," I commented.

"So far, you've had your dick sucked by Serqet, Miku, and Lara," Trixie commented. "Leaving me, Tess, and Risa as the three who haven't done it yet."

"What are we talking about?" Risa asked in confusion.

Tess beamed brightly. "So, you're wanting to experiment to see how we all react, is that right, Master?"

"More or less," I agreed, looking to Trixie. "It wasn't very long ago that I got a blow job from Miku and Lara, so now, the effect should be weakened. How are you feeling Lara?"

"Hungry," she admitted, rubbing her belly as it gurgled from the amount of seed she'd ingested. "Otherwise, I don't feel very different."

"Me neither," Miku agreed.

"Maybe it doesn't work on moemon," Trixie suggested. "But for some reason Dark Renard can't tell the difference."

"If that's the case, it makes it much easier to handle. If I just keep using moemon instead of humans, we can make it less likely to addict people."

"I still think we should do more testing," Tess declared. "As Master's favorite, I volunteer to go first."

"What?! I'm his favorite!" Trixie protested.

"Yeah, but you're not _really_ Master's. You said you belonged to May and Master just can command you. So I have to be Master's favorite."

"No, I'm _both_ of theirs! You can be his _second_ favorite."

"I thought I was Master's favorite," Miku whined.

"Me too," Lara agreed.

Risa, however, just stepped forward past the bickering girls, giving me a wink before stroking the front of my pants. "Well, while all these other sluts argue over who your favorite is, I'm going to show you why it should be me."

I quickly grabbed her hands. "Enough, enough," I groaned. "I don't pick favorites, okay? You're all my favorite. Honestly, today's been exhausting, so we can do more experiments tomorrow once we've reached Cerulean City. I've heard Cerulean's gym leader uses Water type pokemon, so Tess, you'll be taking point tomorrow. Any questions?"

Immediately, six hands went into the air. I rubbed my temples. "Any questions not about the blowjob?" I asked, causing four hands to then lower. The only two left were Trixie and Tess. "Tess, you first."

"Can I sleep in your bed with you tonight, Master?"

"Sure."

"Wh-what?! But I sleep with you, Renard!" Trixie protested.

"There's more than enough room. You can both sleep in my bed with me. Trixie, what was your question?"

"Nevermind. Just forget it, it's not important," she huffed.

"Okay...well then, everyone but Tess and Trixie, return to your pokeballs for the night. We can discuss anything else in the morning."

"Goodnight, Master," the other girls bid me, one by one, before disappearing into their virtual homes. Soon, it was only me and the two left over standing there. Trixie still had a sour expression on her face, arms crossed over her chest and head turned up and away from me.

Tess however, eagerly ran to me and threw her arms around me in a big hug. "Yay! I get to sleep with Master, again!" she cheered before kissing me affectionately on the cheek. "I was so happy when I got to sleep with Master the other night. I don't understand why _anyone_ would ever want not to." Her comment was clearly pointed at Trixie, but my Vulpix didn't react at all.

I smiled at Tess, stroking her hair, causing her to give me a big smile. "Go get ready for bed," I instructed her, nodding towards the bathroom. She gave me a playful salute before running off to go get changed.

Once she was gone, I turned to Trixie. "Hey, is something bothering you Trix? I know you're not happy about having to share the bed but…"

"How am I not your favorite?!" she suddenly declared. "You've only known these other pokemon for a few days and you've known me your entire life!"

"Is that what you're hung up on?" I asked.

"If I told you that my favorite human was a tie between you and Chad, wouldn't you be hung up on it?"

I had to stifle a laugh, pulling her into my arms, but as I went to kiss her, she quickly turned her head away. "Trixie, of course you're my favorite. I love all my moemon, but I'm only _in_ love with one of them."

"M-me?" she gasped, her face beet red.

"No, Tess," I teased, causing her to let out an angry huff. "Relax, I'm kidding. I'm kidding," I told her kissing her cheek playfully. "I'm in love with you, Trixie. I've been in love with you for a very long time."

"I've been in love with you, too, Renard," she whispered back. "I'm sorry about these last few days. I've been so cold to you and...I've said some horrible things. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Trix. We've both said some pretty nasty things to each other over the last few days. I really had a lot of fun on our date. Maybe once we get to Cerulean we can have another one."

"That'd be nice." She smiled stripping from her dress and standing only in her bra and panties.

"Tr-trix? What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed, silly," she purred, reaching to scratch me under my chin. "It's been pretty hot lately, so I wanted to try sleeping without pajamas tonight." Leaning against me, she took my hand and pressed it between her legs. "Besides, once Tess falls asleep, you'll be paying me back for all those handjobs I've given you over the years."

"Assuming I stay awake long enough. I really am exhausted."

Trixie pouted at me, but cuddled tighter against me. "Just promise you'll hold me, okay?"

"Of course," I swore.

As Trixie slid into the bed beside me, her arms draped over my chest, hugging me tightly as she rested her head on my shoulder. With my one arm beneath her, I gently ran my fingers along her spine, causing her tails to fluff up happily.

"I'm ready for bed, Master," Tess sang as she came out, wearing skimpy lingerie. Trixie, thankfully, was already asleep by this time, so I put my finger to my lips to indicate Tess be quiet. She smiled, nodding in understanding and crept into bed, placing herself in a mirrored pose from Trixie on my other side. "Thank you for letting me stay in your bed, Master. I've never slept better than when I slept with you." She gave me a tingling kiss on my cheek that made me blush.

"It's always nice to have you around, Tess. Thanks for being a good friend." Her red cheek pressed against my chest and she took deep breaths, listening to the sound of my heartbeat.

Sandwiched between the two beautiful women, I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep, holding them both close to me so I could feel the warmth of their bodies.

* * *

When Renard's breathing had slowed down, Trixie opened her eyes slowly, looking to make sure he was asleep. Seeing he was, a smile crept on her face as she slowly detangled herself from him and crawled between his legs. For two long years, she'd been wanting to try this with him, and she just couldn't wait until tomorrow to experiment.

Reaching to his boxers carefully, she slowly slid them down until his cock came into view for her. For a moment, he stirred, and she froze, unsure of what to do were he to catch her. When he didn't wake up though, she let out a sigh of relief.

Taking his cock in her hand, she slowly let her silky touch run up and down his shaft. In his slumber, blood began to rush towards his member, making it stiff in her grip. A few more strokes, and there was even a small amount of pre that bubbled up to the tip.

She curiously ran her thumb over the slit, smearing the slick yet sticky fluid on his crown and her digits. Leaning lower, she stuck out her tongue to taste it before freezing as a voice said, "What are you doing?" Her eyes went to the pikachu she'd forgotten about who was now glaring at her from Renard's side.

"Go back to sleep," she hissed.

"If you don't stop, I'll wake up Master. Then he'll be upset with you for going against his wishes."

"I'm not going against his wishes. He wants me to give him a blow job. I'm just doing it while he's asleep as practice."

"You would need practice," Tess taunted, causing Trixie to unconsciously tighten her grip on Renard's cock. He gave a soft groan, causing her to let out a surprise squeak before releasing him. "Maybe I should wake him up. After all, I'm sure he'd want to be able to feel it, wouldn't he?"

She went over as if she were going to shake him, causing Trixie to quickly grab her shoulders. "Okay, okay! Don't wake him up. What do you want?"

Tess smirked at her rival. "I want you to share."

"Share? Share what?"

"Master."

Understanding began to dawn on Trixie. "No, absolutely not! He's my boyfriend, not yours!"

"He's not even your boyfriend, from what I understand," Tess smirked. "You went on one date, but that's it. After all, you _were_ the one who told him you wanted to be just friends."

"Th-things have changed," she tried. "We're together now."

"Yeah, but for how long? If Master is losing himself to this 'dark Renard' as you keep calling him, then what's to say he doesn't eventually lose interest in you all together? If I'm also Master's girlfriend, then I can help you out. If he starts looking elsewhere, you and I can help remind him where his interests should lie." To make her point, Tess reached down, wrapping her hand over Trixie's and slowly guiding it up and down with her. "Wouldn't you rather share him than lose him? I know I would."

Trixie bit her lip. "I...I don't know how I feel about this. I love Renard dearly, and you're right, I'd rather share him than lose him but...what does that say about his feelings for me if he'd rather be shared than pick me?"

The pikachu blinked in surprise, her hand stopping for a moment. "Wow," she whispered.

"Wh-what?"

She smiled warmly. "I'm just surprised by how much you love Master is all. I knew you loved him, but I didn't realize just how much until you've said that." Sliding closer to her, Tess knelt beside her, her zig-zag tail swinging back and forth gently. "I know you're scared for Master. I'm scared for him, too. But that's all the more reason we should work together. I know you probably don't trust me, but I'm honestly not out to steal Master away from you."

Trixie looked at the other girl suspiciously. "Why not?"

Tess giggled. "You don't get it, but that's okay. You make Master happy. If you weren't with him, he wouldn't be happy anymore. At the end of the day, all I care about is Master. If he's happy, then regardless of the situation, I'm happy too."

The vulpix was stunned silent by the girl's declaration. For the first time, doubt began to creep into Trixie's mind about her feelings for Renard. She thought she'd loved him, but if she did, then what was it that this girl felt for him that she were willing to sacrifice so much to keep him happy.

Her smile grew bigger. "I see that look on your face," she teased. "You're starting to get it now. Loving Master means sacrificing for him. You know Master would sacrifice for us, too. Despite what he said to everyone, I know you're his favorite. All I want is to be his favorite, too. For that, I'm going to need your help. He listens to you, so if you were to make him choose between you or any other moemon, he'd willingly choose you. I want us to be friends, because I don't want you to feel like you'll ever have to force him to make that choice."

Trixie thought about it more before nodding. "Fine," she whispered at last. "I'll share him. But if I ever feel like you're becoming too dangerous for him, I won't hesitate to turn on you, got it?"

"Definitely," Tess purred to her before leaning in and stealing a kiss from her.

The vulpix was stunned by her action. "Wh-what the heck did you just do that for?" she squeaked. "I don't like girls!"

"You shouldn't knock it until you've tried it," Tess replied before leaning down and slurping the pre from his tip. As she did, she sighed, sticking out her tongue to show it glistening there. "If you want it, you'll have to take it from me," she said with a wink.

Trixie knew that she was fast enough to steal every drop before she got the chance, too. If this was what it would take to get Renard's cum, then she'd just have to go for it. Hesitating for a moment, she slowly leaned in, her lips trembling as they parted.

A knowing Tess leaned forward as well, keeping her tongue extended before softly pressing it into Trixie's mouth. Her hand rose to tangle in her crimson hair, pulling her into the kiss as she allowed the thick liquid to slowly drip onto her tongue.

Trixie was amazed by how sweet the taste of the fluid was, and by just how soft Tess' lips felt against her own. They were far more delicate than Renard's were, and that just went to show that perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as she feared.

She allowed herself to be pulled deeper into Tess' advance, moaning softly around her tongue as she began to stroke Renard again, wanting to produce more of the sweet liquid. Tess pulled from the kiss with a smile to the blushing vulpix, assisting her in her affections towards their Master's cock.

"Go ahead," she purred. "You can have the first taste. If he cums though, don't forget you have to share."

"I won't forget," she swore, leaning down and wrapping her lips around his crown. She gave a happy sigh as she began to suck on him as she'd dreamt of doing for so long. Suddenly, she felt Tess' soft hair against her cheeks, and opening her eyes, she found the pikachu gently kissing and sucking on his balls, attempting to coax them into releasing their gift.

Trixie felt a wave of relief rolling over her. So Tess meant it when she said she wasn't interested in taking him away. She had to admit, she almost felt a kinship to the newer moemon. She was certain they would be very good friends.

As she began pushing herself lower, she allowed Renard's thick member into the back of her throat, brushing her lips against Tess'. The pikachu gave a soft giggle, pulling away to stroke Trixie's hair affectionately.

Trixie could tell by the way Renard's cock twitched against her tongue that he was about to cum. He was so close! She'd finally be able to get a taste of the thing her Mistress valued more than gold.

Suddenly, she felt Tess' tail slip between her legs, rubbing her clit in a way that made her give a surprised gasp, causing her Master's dick to fall from her lips. Just as it pulled free from her mouth, he game, spurts of it arcing to cover her face and lips, but only a few drops actually landed on her tongue.

Sitting up from him, she gave a whimper of disappointment. She'd wanted to feel it in her mouth. Tess, however, was pleased with the results. Wrapping her arms around Trixie, she pulled her into her arms, and began to place kisses all over her face and neck, slurping up every drop of jizz that she could find.

Now Trixie was really upset. Tess was getting all of the cum to herself, and she wouldn't get the chance to taste any. She went to curl up beside Renard again in disappointment, but Tess, stopped her, pulling her chin towards her and placing another loving kiss on her lips.

Trixie gave a surprised cry, and when her lips parted, Tess took her opportunity. She tilted her head back, hovering over the red-head and slowly allowing his load to pour from her mouth into her rivals.

The vulpix was in awe. She could have kept the entire thing to herself, but true to her word, she was sharing with her. And it was wonderful! Of all the things Trixie imagined her Master's cum tasting like, this blew all of them out of the water. It was sweet and savory and salty and every other wonderful flavor one could hope to describe.

She moaned gratefully into Tess' lips, before the two of them swallowed simultaneously, enjoying the warm feeling of their mutual Master's seed pouring down their throats. When both were done, they parted with a happy sigh, and Trixie could see the reflection of her own bliss in Tess' eyes.

They knelt there, savoring the moment before Trixie leaned forward to give Tess' lips, still glistening with cum, a gentle peck as thanks. Tess kissed her back, before finally pulling away and helping to pull Renard's boxers back over his cock.

"Good night, Trixie."

"Good night, Tess. Thanks for sharing."

"I'd share anything with you...sister."

As the pikachu let out an adorable yawn, Trixie managed to catch a whiff of Renard's jizz on her breath, sending her into another blissful euphoria. 'Sister'. Trixie had to admit, she really liked the sound of that.

Snuggling against Renard, her hand rested on his abdomen, and when Trixie's hand rested on hers, she didn't even think about pulling it away.

Game saved (To Be Continued…)


	8. Chapter 8

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Electric Boogaloo Ch. 8

Upon waking up, I was surprised to find that Trixie and Tess had shifted in the night. Now their heads tested on my chest, their lips not even an inch apart from each other's. A lewd thought crossed my mind as I contemplated pushing the two together for an "accidental" kiss.

What stopped me was knowing that if I did, I'd never hear the end of it from Trixie. Instead, I gently ran my hands through her scarlet hair, scratching her behind the ears until she awoke with a happy purr. "Good morning," I greeted her when her beautiful eyes finally looked up at me.

She smiled softly, leaning closer to press a kiss on my lips. "Good morning, yourself."

"Are you ready to start the day?"

"With you? Always."

"How did you sleep?"

Trixie gave a coy smiled. "Just fine, thanks," she said. There was a glimmer of mischief in her eyes, but I ignored it, instead ruffling the blonde hair of the other girl in my bed.

Tess gave a cute yawn as she stirred, running her tongue over her lips before smiling up at me. "Good morning, Master. How was your night?"

"Wonderful," I replied. "I had the strangest dream. You and Trixie were in it."

"I hope it was a good one," she giggled, nuzzling against me.

"It's always a good one when you two are in it. As much as I'd love to stay in bed all day, there's work to be done though, so we should get ready."

"Yes, Master," she replied, giving another sleepy yawn before rising from the bed.

"She's really not so bad once you get to know her," Trixie commented, causing me to look at her in shock. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised to hear you say that is all. I figured I'd have to keep you two separated."

Trixie shook her head. "Of course, not. After all, we both love the same thing."

"Hmm?"

Trixie nuzzled her nose against mine. "We both love you," she whispered before stealing another kiss and also going to get changed. Just as she slipped her dress over her head, I snuck up behind her, wrapping my arms around her tightly in a big bear hug and causing her to giggle hysterically. "Stop, stop," she whined playfully as I twirled her around before setting her down again. "You're such a little kid," she laughed.

"I may be a kid, but I'm definitely not little."

"I'll say," she purred, wrapping one arm around my neck, her other going to stroke my crotch. "I can't wait until tonight. Have you decided who you're going to experiment with first?"

"I've no idea," I admitted sheepishly. "It's kind of weird having to ponder which girl I want a blowjob from. The better question would be which girl I don't want a blowjob from."

"Does that girl even exist?" Trixie taunted.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Probably not. Tell you what, if you behave today, and I mean you're _really_ good, I'll let you go first, mmk?"

"You want me to be good?" she asked, pressing herself against me. "I figured you liked it when your vulpix is a little naughty."

"I do, which is why it'll be even harder to make sure you behave yourself today. In fact, I have a fun little game we can play," I offered, reaching under her dress to stroke her panties.

"I'm listening," she gasped, clinging to me tightly.

"How about you go the entire day without any panties on, hmm? Every now and then, I'll just have to reach down and check to make sure you're not thinking of anything too naughty." To assist my explanation, I began to tease her clit in small circles, causing her to moan softly.

"Th-that's not fair," she whispered. "You know I always feel naughtier when you touch me there."

"Then I guess you'll just have to resist, won't you."

"Heehee, I think I like this new naughty side to you, Renard." With a smile, she pulled away from me to reach beneath her skirt and slowly slide her panties off of her bottom before passing them to me. "Just in case you want something to sniff while we're travelling."

"If I wanted to smell fish, I'd go to Cinnabar Island." She smacked my arm, giving me an angry glare as I just started laughing. "Relax, I'm kidding. I'm kidding." Trixie just shook her head before offering me a gentle smile.

"Whatever am I going to do with you, Renard?"

"Love me unconditionally?" I suggested.

Once the team was assembled, we led the way into Mt. Moon. Tess' eyes were peeled for danger as Trixie stayed close by my side. When we were little she'd always been scared of the dark. She also wasn't a fan of tight spaces, which is why she avoided her pokeball at all costs.

Having both of them combined was a nightmare for her, so I wrapped my arm around her waist to hold her close for comfort. "Thank you," she whispered to me, making sure that Tess hadn't heard her.

"No problem," I replied, giving her a playful nuzzle.

"Umm...excuse me. Hi there, do you have a moment?" a feminine voice called behind me. I turned to look at the young girl confused. She wasn't much older than me, but something in her eyes betrayed a certain...maturity.

"I suppose so. What's up?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little lost here. It's my first time to Mt. Moon. Do you know the way out?"

"More or less," I admitted. "It should be the tunnel to the far northwest that will get you over to Celadon. Otherwise, Pewter City is back the way we just came from. Does that help?"

She nodded her head sweetly, a cunning smile spreading across her lips. I didn't like that look at all. "So how long have you been a pokemon trainer?" she asked. "Don't think I'm rude, but you seem fairly fresh is all."

"Is it really that obvious? I've only been training for a few days."

"I see," she mused. "Well, lucky for you, you're talking to an expert pokemon trainer. I don't mean to brag, but I even went toe to toe with the League Champion once. Speaking of which, has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like him?"

"Yeah well...he's my Dad...sort of."

"Ah, that does explain it. You're practically his spitting image. Anyway, hi, my name is Tania, it's nice to meet you," she beamed, offering her hand.

"Renard," I introduced taking her hand before she suddenly pulled me closer to her and placed a peck on my lips, much to Trixie's shock. She went to advance on Tania, but Tess quickly grabbed her arm, holding her back and whispering something in her ear. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Sorry," she giggled. "Sometimes, I can't seem to help myself around such a cute boy. Tell me Renard, have you ever let a girl tie you up before? I'm certain you'd love it."

I took a nervous step back from her, though her grip on my hand stayed just as tight as it was before. "I'll admit, I'm kind of an amateur all around," I tried. "I've never really had much in the way of sex either."

"That's okay. That's half of the fun of letting yourself be tied down. It lets someone with a bit more...experience...lead the way. Not to mention how quiet this cave is. Wouldn't it be fun to just let me throw you down and take you right here, no clue if someone else will walk around that corner or not?"

"He's not interested," Trixie interrupted, standing between us, much to Tess' frustration. "I don't know how you tend to do things, but Renard is not the sort of person to just put out because some slut asks him to."

"Aww, what a cute little guard dog you have, Renard," Tania cooed before lowering herself to talk to Trixie as if she were a child. "Right now the humans are talking, sweetie. So why don't you wait in your pokeball like a good girl while we continue our discussion."

"Hey, don't talk to her that way," I growled.

"Talk to her in what way? I'm just saying that our relationship is hardly something that requires a moemon's input."

"There is no relationship between you and me. Trixie is not a pet, and she's not some mindless animal for you to order around either. She's a person, and even though she's not human I won't let you or anyone else treat her like she's inferior."

"Renard…" Trixie murmured in awe, staring at me with loving eyes.

"Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way then," Tania hummed. "Lucky me! I always love it when my toys put up a struggle. Go, Oddish!"

"All right, Trixie. Ready to teach this girl a lesson about what happens when she tries to get between us?"

"Definitely," she agreed.

"Oddish, use Sweet Scent. Tame this bitch so we can put her on a leash like she belongs!"

"Trixie, counter with ember! Burn the fragrance from the air!"

My vulpix took a deep breath just as Oddish began shaking the pink colored powder into the air. Exhaling, Trixie blew a cone of embers that burned through the sweet scent before landing in the enemy's green hair.

She began to cry out, patting out her hair quickly. "Oddish, use Attract on Renard. Let's see how well he can focus with a raging hard on in his pants." Uh oh. The grass type pokemon smiled at me before blowing a magical kiss towards me.

The moment it reached me, a warm feeling flooded through me and I began to feel light headed. It felt _really_ good, and when my eyes fell on the Oddish, I wished that she would be with us for the experiment later tonight.

"Damn it," Trixie growled, turning back towards me. Channeling her own Attract, she hit me with it again, causing more of the warmth to flood through my body. I wanted them. I wanted them both so badly. I could feel my darkside starting to take over my mind as I shuddered uncontrollably.

Sensing this, Tess quickly came to me, grasping my cheeks and kissing me passionately on the lips. I moaned softly into her kiss, taking her into my arms and grinding my hips against hers.

As my kisses trailed down her throat, she leaned back and panted to Trixie. "Go ahead, Trix. I'll keep Master's attention on me. You focus on finishing the battle."

"All right bitch, you're going to pay for that," Trixie growled at the Oddish before charging her. The two began lashing out at one another, Oddish's whip like arms striking at Trixie and her returning the favor with her metallic tails to block them.

Seeing her opportunity, my vulpix reached out, grabbing both of Oddish's arms and pulling them apart so she would have a direct path for her flames. Exhaling them into the plant-pokemon's face, she cried out before collapsing in a heap, her face singed from Trixie's embers.

"Go, Bellsprout! Take her down!"

"As if," Trixie scoffed, flipping over the girl's hurled leaves. As she brought down her leg, the Bellsprout's eyes looked up, before a smirk crossed her face, just before she was slammed into the ground and knocked unconscious. That was when Trixie remembered the game we had decided to play, her cheeks turning a bright red as she quickly collapsed to the ground with a squeal.

"HA! So you really are his kid after all," Tania laughed. "Oh, this is priceless."

"Sh-shut up!" Trixie cried. "We won, so just go away."

"I will...for now. Don't worry little fox, I'll be having your Master eating out of the palm of my hand soon enough. When I do, I'll look into getting the two of you matching collars."

The vulpix growled at Tania as she walked away, a flirtatious swagger in her step. Turning back towards me, she found that Tess was struggling to keep me restrained from trying to take her right there in the cave.

She quickly rushed to her side, grabbing one of my arms and helping to pin me against the wall of the cave. "We need to find a way to get him release," Tess gasped as the hand she held continued to fondle her through her clothes.

"I know," Trixie murmured. "I mean, I don't see anyone else around. One of us may have to."

"But if a wild pokemon attacks, then we'll be wide open," Tess commented before giving a soft moan when I managed to slip my hand in her shirt and palm her petite breast.

"What is all that racket?" a girl's voice asked from the ground. Tilting her head up, the geodude that had been curled in a ball on the floor peered up at us. "Some of us are trying to sleep, you know? We can't all be awake so early."

"Early? It's nearly 2:00!"

"In the morning," she yawned.

"No, in the afternoon," Trixie scoffed. That's when an idea came to her mind. Looking to Tess, she quickly let go of me, and nodded for her friend to do the same. When I suddenly came free, I fell forward on top of the geodude.

She let out a surprised squeak and began squirming beneath me, but I was already too far gone. Grabbing her struggling hands, I pinned them over her head, muffling her cries of protest with a kiss.

Holding both of her wrists with one hand, my other fondled her through her gray and white blouse. Her entire body was wiggling beneath mine in a futile attempt to escape, but using my superior strength and weight, I kept her there, eager to utilize her for my own personal desires.

With a quick movement, I tore open her blouse, roughly squeezing her breasts as she gasped in surprised pleasure. "Are you sure this is okay?" Trixie asked Tess as she watched. "What if she doesn't want this? Wouldn't we be urging Renard to rape her?"

Tess frowned. "You have a point," she noted, moving over to my side and gently pulling my lips away from the geodude's. "Hey. Are you into this? If you're not, then we can try to get him off of you."

The geodude said nothing, moaning in delight as my fingers found their way between her legs. Tess looked to Trixie with a shrug before stepping back to watch again. "This is still really uncomfortable," she commented to the pikachu. "Maybe we should do something. What do we have in the way of supplies."

Tess began sifting through my backpack and calling out the contents. "Potions, pokeballs, some trail mix, a canteen with water, some antidotes, a paralysis heal, ooh! Will this work?" She pulled out an activatable icepack that I'd packed in case my muscles were sore from all of our walking.

"Hmm, have it on hand in case we need it, but hand me one of those pokeballs." Taking the ball in her hand, Trixie pushed the button to make it expand before hurling it at the pinned geodude, sucking her into the pokeball.

I let out a cry of disappointment, just before Tess cracked the ice pack over her knee and placed the chilly pad on the back of my neck. Chills ran down my spine as the shock woke me from my aroused trance. I sat up quickly, trying to brush it away, but Tess just held it there, keeping her arm around me to hold me stable.

"Ah! Kn-nock it off, Tess!" I complained. "It's me, damn it. Okay? It's me! Too cold!"

"Sorry, Master. Can't have you going all crazy on us again in public, can we?" she giggled, before placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. "It's okay, just relax. We'll get you fixed right up."

"On the plus side," Trixie informed me. "You now have a new pokemon."

 _Jewel was caught by Trixie!_

 _Species: Geodude Gender: Female Found: Mt. Moon (Floor 1)_

 _Rock/Ground Type Starting Level: 7 Rash Nature_

 _Ability: Rock Head - Prevents recoil damage._

 _Moves: Tackle, Defense Curl, Mud Sport_

After another few impatient minutes, I finally managed to wave the girls off of me, before getting back to my feet. "It happened again, didn't it?" I groaned, rubbing my temples. "Damn it. Before we really had a chance to experiment, too."

"This time it wasn't your fault though," Trixie argued. "That bitch Tania made her pokemon use Attract on you. I had to use my own on you to keep you from falling under that bitch's spell. I'm really sorry, Renard. I know this is scary for you."

"Scary for me?" I laughed. "Isn't it more scary for you two? What if I were to try to rape one of you? So far you've been able to control me, but what if you can't for some reason? What if I abused the command matrix or something like that? I don't want to rape anyone, least of all my best friends."

"Heehee, you hear that, Trixie? Best _friends_. He's including me, too."

"Focus, Tess," she lectured. "Renard, we know this isn't you in control. Even still, we love you. If you have sex with us, it's not the end of the world, okay?"

"Yeah, but…" I tried, but Trixie just shushed me with her finger.

"Renard, think about it this way. If I were to force you to have sex with me, would you hate me for it?"

I bit my lip nervously, unsure how to respond. "I don't think I'd ever _not_ want to," I admitted sheepishly. Trixie blushed profusely as she tried to come up with something to say. Maybe I'd been too forward with that confession.

"Well, we feel the same way, Master," Tess stated with a big grin on her face.

"What?"

"Tess, speak for yourself!"

"Well it's true. Don't tell me that if Master's reputation weren't at stake and we weren't in public that you wouldn't ride him like a rapidash," she argued, sticking her tongue out at Trixie with a wink. "Or do you want me to tell Master about the conversation we had last night while he was sleeping?"

"What conversation?"

"Nothing! We just talked about having sex with you, okay? Fine, Tess. Yes! If we weren't in public, I would have sex with Renard, are you happy now?"

"I'm sure Master finds it more comforting than I do," Tess giggled. "All the more reason we should hurry on, right Master?" she said with a wink.

"Agreed. Though, I think we should do it because wild moemon may attack us, just for the record. Not because of the sex thing."

"Whatever you say, Master," Tess purred, running her tail beneath my chin as she passed me. I sighed softly, following after the two and wishing I could get tonight out of my head.

As we descended into the depths of the cave, we soon came upon a man and a woman dressed in all black with a big red 'R' on their chests using rock picks to strike at the wall again and again. Two shiny stones were about to come free from the wall, and so I paused to watch curiously.

As the stones fell to the ground, they bent down and picked them up with a grin before seeing me, and immediately souring. "Find something cool?" I asked them curiously.

"Back off, kid! These moonstones are ours!"

"Yeah! You'd better beat it if you know what's good for you! Do you know who we are?"

I looked at Trixie and Tess who both shrugged. "No…?"

"Well then, it looks like we'll need to introduce ourselves to this twerp."

"If you don't back out now, then you're gonna look derp."

"Make preparations for trouble!"

"And on the double!"

"To protect our wealth through devastation!"

"To steal from all people in every nation!"

"To weaken the forces of truth and love!"

"To extend our goals to the heavens above!"

"Bonny!" the woman announced.

"Clyde!" the man added.

The both struck a pose, her leg wrapped around his hip and tilting back, while he grabbed her waist to hold her from falling to the ground below. Together, they continued their chant. "Team Rocket! Stealing pokemon at the speed of light! Give up now, or you'll be out like a light."

"That is correct!" their zubat chimed in, causing them to stay frozen in the pose like statues.

"Damn it, Zubat, you screwed it up! You're supposed to rhyme! Your line is 'That's right' not 'That is correct'! That just sounds stupid that way!" Clyde shouted.

"The whole thing sounds stupid," Trixie argued, causing them to both glare at her. "Come on Renard, these people are just a bunch of dirty crooks. Let's turn them over to the police."

"Bring it on, kiddos. We aren't scared of you!" Bonny growled. "Go, Paras!"

"Go, Zubat! Destroy these dorks once and for all."

As the Zubat dove towards us, Tess leaped protectively in front of me before firing electricity from her cheeks to strike its wing. Like a cartoon airplane, it spun out of control before slamming into a cave wall with a squeak and collapsing in a heap. "Master, why are they talking like that? Don't they know it's not the 90's anymore?"

"Curses, foiled again! Let's see how you handle my next pokemon! Go, other Zubat!"

Tess rolled her eyes before zapping that one out of the air to land on top of the next one. "See what I mean?" she demanded. "Isn't the whole stupid villain thing a little cliche?

"Not now, Tess. Trixie, use Ember! Burn away their Paras!"

She exhaled her flames, engulfing the small orange haired girl. She cried, scurrying back to her Mistress who frowned and kicked her hard, sending her back into the fray where she sat, shivering in fear.

"What the hell is your deal?!" I roared at them.

"What's our deal, he asks," Bonny scoffed.

"Well, he'd better prepare himself for trouble."

"And do it on the double."

"No!" I interrupted. "No more bullshit chants! No more kicking your pokemon! You two are failures as trainers, and I swear that if you don't turn around and leave right now, the next thing fried will be your asses!"

"Grr, you may have defeated us this time you ruffian! Next time though, you won't be so lucky! We'll have back up and our strong pokemon. Not some weak mushroom that's not even good enough to smoke."

"It seems as if Team Rocket had reached ignition once more!" With that, both of them raised their arms as if they were dabbing and dashed down the corridor, leaving their Paras and the two gems behind.

Scooping up the two stones and putting them in my pack, I went to the still trembling girl. When I reached out and ruffled her hair, she flinched away from me. "Hey, it's okay," I whispered to her. "You're safe now."

"Y-you'll burn me," she whimpered.

"No. The fights over. We're not going to hurt you anymore."

She paused for a moment before lifting her tear-filled eyes. "R-really?"

"Really," I swore. "Meet my friends. The one with yellow hair is Tess and the other one is Trixie. We're very sorry for attacking you, but we didn't have a choice while those crooks were commanding you. Thank goodness, it looks like they released you from the command matrix."

"R-really?" Trixie asked. "Then, how does she remember us? I thought Pokemon lost their memories when they were disconnected from the matrix."

"They used to, on the rare occassion. It was a bit of a glitch for a while." I informed her. "It doesn't really happen much anymore. Technology has made amazing advances, so the new pokeballs we use doesn't do that. Even the command matrix itself has become less forceful over time. It's why you're able to act for yourself when I'm not giving you commands."

Trixie's eyes went wide. "That bitch…" she muttered under her breath in shock.

"So," I said turning back to the Paras. "If you like, you can come with us. We'd be happy to have you along, and I promise, you won't have to fight if you don't want to. You can choose to just stay in the PC if you want. It's pretty nice in there, and you'll make a lot more friends as we go."

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

"I leave the choice up to you." Taking my pokeball, I set it down in front of her with a grin. Reaching out carefully, she poked it with her finger, and was sucked inside.

 _Circe made her choice!_

 _Species: Paras Gender: Female Found: Mt. Moon, B2_

 _Bug/Grass Type Starting Level: 10 Calm Nature_

 _Ability: Effect Spore - Leaves spore on contact._

 _Moves: Scratch, Stun Spore_

Moving further into the cave, I could see light near the end. There was a guy with thick glasses on his knees, clutching two large rocks to his chest as he cackled wildly to himself. "Mine! Mine! All mine! These are my rocks! My precious!" When he saw me coming, he turned and hissed. "You, stay away from my rocks! They're mine! You can't have them!"

"Okay," I agreed, taking a step away from him. "They're your rocks. You can keep them."

"Filthy lies! People are always filthy liars. You'll have to defeats me in pokemon battle! Go, Magnemite!"

I sighed softly. At least it was a steel type. "Trixie," I instructed before just pointing at the enemy. I was too tired to even bark commands anymore.

Breathing a cone of fire from her lips, she caused the floating metal girl to waver, the connectors on her head starting to melt loose. When she struck the ground with a heavy thud, I looked back at the man.

"Anything else?"

"Erm, yes! Go, Voltorb!"

Throwing out a pokeball, it bounced twice on the ground and just rolled to my feet. It didn't open or anything. "Erm...what? This is an empty pokeball."

"Voltorb, use self-destruct!" When nothing happened, he let out a shriek. "You've managed to defeat my moemon! How can you be so powerful? Fine, you can have one of my rocks! But only one, the other will always remain my precious."

I hesitantly walked closer to the seemingly insane man who held the two large rocks in his hands. One was a fossil with a swirling helix pattern. The other was a smooth dome-like carapace engraved in the stone.

After a brief amount of consideration, I grabbed the dome fossil and tucked it into my pack. Giving a knowing nod, he began to stroke the helix fossil whispering to himself. "It's okay, precious. He doesn't know. You have always been my favorite. He hasn't picked you."

"...Right, well. Good bye," I quickly excused myself before rushing out the exit and into the open air again. Finally, Trixie released a breath of relief. We were officially back on the road to Cerulean and out of that damned cave.

We hadn't walked very far when suddenly, someone called to me, causing me to grit my teeth in frustration. "Hey, boy! You! Come here!"

"What?" I snapped, turning on the two men dressed in gis.

They were taken aback by my harshness. "We just wanted your opinion on something."

I sighed, moving towards them. "Fine. Sorry. What can I help you with?"

"We've been training all day…" the first began.

"But the fool keeps insisting his punches are better than my kicks!"

"And he keeps insisting that kicks are better than punches!"

"Well," I tried. "Let's see them. Show me how strong they are."

The man who liked punches nodded, stepping up to the mountain first. Taking a deep breath, he suddenly struck out, burying his fist up to his arm into the rock. I was stunned by how powerful he was. "Ha. See? Punches."

"Oh yeah? Well wait until he gets a load of this. HOOOOOOORRRAAAAAH!" The other man cried out at the top of his lungs, charging up a massive amount of energy before spinning and kicking the cliff. With a huge crack, he caused an enormous crater to form, nearly four feet deep and five feet in diameter. It was clear he was greatly worn out by the way he was gasping for air. "In your face," he panted. "Kicks."

"Yeah, but I bet you can't do it again!" The man argued, punching the cliff once more to make another hole. "I can do this all day, and in the end, that's better than your exhausting kicks!"

Tess walked over to one of the holes and measured it with a thoughtful hum. "Actually, at the rate you move, it would take all day to create a crater the size of the one he made. That means that if anything, the two are actually equal. The only difference being one does it over time and takes less energy and the other is faster, but more exhausting. I'd say they're about the same level. What do you think, Master?"

"I'd agree! Punching or kicking a hole in a wall is just as impressive either way. Do you think you could teach one of my moemon to do that?"

The two looked at one another before nodding. "Definitely," they answered in unison.

A few moments later, and I found myself with a Jigglypuff that could now completely annihilate just about anything that stood in her path. Ruffling Miku's pink hair, we continued onward as she giggled cutely, every now and then driving her fist through the trunk of a tree just for fun.

When we finally reached the Pokemon Center, I thought we'd never have gotten there. I quickly rushed inside to see a man causing a scene with a policewoman that was there. "Look, I don't care what you say! I know they were here! I _saw_ them rush through that guy's house! Your job is to investigate isn't it? So investigate! They couldn't have gotten far."

"Sir! Sir! You need to calm down! Don't try to tell me how to do my job, okay? Are you a police officer? No! Didn't think so. So you need to go sit your sexy ass down before I put you under arrest for being scrumptious."

"Do you know who I am?" he growled. "I stopped not one, but two eco terrorist cells before I was even 25! You can't just…"

The woman who was hanging on his arm had long purple hair with an aviation cap over her head. "Honey, it's fine. We're here for another reason, remember? Just relax. We should enjoy our vacation, after all."

The man paused and sighed with a nod, nuzzling against her. "You're right," he surrendered. "Let's just get back to our room. If these idiots can't handle the criminals, that's on them. We can do some investigation of our own tomorrow after we meet with Bill."

When he turned around, I gave a sharp gasp. I recognized him immediately from the posters of him in my room. Standing there, the familiar smile on his face that I'd wished I'd seen growing up, was my father.

Game Saved (To Be Continued…)


	9. Chapter 9

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Electric Boogaloo Ch. 9

 **AN: Hey everyone. Sorry this took me so long. I've been struggling with inspiration lately. In addition my phone broke, so I can't play more of the game until my replacement comes in. No worries though, it is saved to my SD card, so I will not be losing any data. Thank you all for your support. -Kiba**

"Dad…" I wheezed, Trixie's hand immediately taking mine.

"Breathe, Renard. Breathe."

"I have to go talk to him."

"What are you going to say?"

"...I don't know."

"Just introduce yourself," she suggested, rubbing my shoulders in an attempt to loosen me up. "He's not an immortal god or anything. He's just another person like you or me."

Swallowing my courage, I nodded in understanding, walking up to him and the woman beside him. "E-e-excuse m-me," I stammered nervously. Immediately they both glanced at me.

"Hmm? Can we help you with something?" the woman asked.

"M-my n-n-name is R-Renard Birch," I said, my words getting softer with every syllable.

The woman's eyes went wide and I could tell she knew what was coming next. My father, on the other hand, was completely oblivious. "Birch?" he asked. "As in Professor Birch?"

"That's right...he's my grandfather."

"Vulpus…" the woman began beside him.

"You must be May's kid, is that right?"

"Y-yes! That's right!" I beamed. "I have so many questions!"

"Yeah, your Mom and I go pretty far back. That must be how you know who I am. That or you're a fan."

"I am! I mean, Mom told me a lot about you. She lives in Pallet Town next door to the Oaks."

"Really? That's great! I'm glad to hear she's still doing well after all this time. To be honest, I was worried she'd be really hung up on…"

The woman's hand quickly slapped over his mouth, quieting him much to his shock. "I'm sorry, sweety. What did you say your name was again?"

"Renard," I repeated. "My name is Renard."

"Well Renard, it is wonderful to meet you. My name is Winona. I'm Vulpus' wife."

"You got remarried?" I asked him in confusion. "I mean, after all this time, I guess it makes sense. It's just the way Mom always talked about you, I figured…"

"Wait, wait, wait." Vulpus managed to gasp out. "What do you mean _re_ married? Kid, I've only been married to one woman. For eighteen long years now." The two of them shared a smile as the realization dawned on me.

"You...you had no idea I existed, did you?" I whispered.

"Well, I mean, that's pretty natural. Your Mom cut ties with me and split. I wanted to keep in contact with her. Really I did, but she said it hurt too much."

I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. My own father, and he didn't even know I existed. All of the questions I had for him, all of the answers I wanted and they weren't there. He didn't have any of them either. Every single answer was a big, fat, 'I don't know'.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm...sorry," I hiccuped, choking on my words.

"Vulpus, doesn't he look _familiar_ to you?" Winona hinted, moving to wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"Well, yeah. He's May's kid. He looks a bit like her."

"Who else does he look like?" she tried. He still had no clue. Of all the ways I thought meeting my Dad would be, this was not it. I could feel my heart breaking inside of my chest.

"I'm really sorry to have bothered you. I think I'm just going to leave now, okay? Sorry."

"Oh, no you don't," Winona countered, grabbing me by the back of my shirt and pulling me back. "You're staying right here."

"Winona, what's gotten into you?" my father asked. "If the kid wants to leave, let him leave. You can't just keep him here against his will."

"Vulpus, _look_ at him."

"I am looking at him. What?!"

She let out a grunt of irritation before pulling out a picture of my father when he was younger and holding it up beside me. Immediately, he fell silent. He stared at the picture and back to me, then back to the picture again, before returning to me.

"No," he murmured. "No, that's _not_ possible, Winona. She and I...we never...I mean, maybe Wally…"

"Vulpus, he looks just like you!"

Now he looked as if he were about to start crying. "God damn it," he muttered. "Why the hell didn't she tell me? She could have called me at any time, but she didn't. Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know," Winona admitted. "But right now, you need to say something to your son. I have a feeling there's a reason he came to find you. Isn't that right, Renard?" She pushed me closer towards my father, giving me a supportive pat on the back before moving to his side.

"Look, kid...I…" Vulpus began. "You have to believe me. If I'd only known, I'd have…" He paused for a moment before trying again. "Look, my father was never around either. He...uhh...well, he was a Gym Leader. He'd fuck every girl who came through his gym, and so he was always spending the night in hotels and stuff. That's not something I'd wish on anyone, and I promise you, if I'd known, I would have been there for you. I'm really sorry."

"I don't care about that," I whispered. "I used to stay up every night to watch your battles on TV. I know all of your moemon by name. I've seen the way you look at them, and your eyes light up with pride and love for them. I wanted to love my pokemon the way you loved yours. More than that though, I wanted you to be proud of me the same way you were proud of them…"

"I'm so sorry. Please, I need you to forgive me. Anything I can do to make this right, I will. Just tell me what you want." He was starting to cry now, and the pain in his eyes was a mirrored reflection of my own.

"Vulpus, relax," Winona said, gently massaging his neck. "This isn't the end of the world. It's better late than never. Don't dwell on the things you may have missed. Take flight into the future, remember?" My father didn't say anything, but his wife smiled at me and took my hand in hers. "Well, Renard, it's a pleasure to meet you. Vulpus and I were going to grab food in a bit. I know you're probably upset, but if you're hungry, the food's on us, okay? I guess you could call me your stepmom. I promise you, I'm not wicked though," she added with a wink.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Trixie immediately jumped in. "He'd love to," she stated.

"Trixie?"

"Sorry, I'm Renard's Moemon. My name's Trixie. He and I have been together for a very long time."

"Wait a minute, I do know you!" Vulpus stated.

"Wh-what? That's not possible," I replied.

"Yeah! I do! I gave you to May to take care of when you were just an egg."

"Y-you did?" she asked in shock. "She never told me that."

"I suppose she hasn't explained a lot of things," Winona huffed. "I have a few questions for her myself."

"Actually, as far as discussions go, we have one that's far more important. Seeing as how this new information has been brought to light, well...that raises a whole _other_ problem." The way my father worded made it sound as if something truly horrible was going on.

"The Dark Renard…" I murmured. "Mom told Trixie I was a lot like you. Does that mean you have a dark half, too?"

"Dark half? What on earth are you talking about?"

"You know what? Let's discuss this over dinner tonight," Winona suggested, clearly not comfortable with the subject in public. "I'm suddenly feeling very sleepy, and I believe a certain someone owes me some cuddle time."

"Heehee, I could go for some cuddle time, too Renard," Trixie told me. "Especially since we have that you-know-what we still have to do today." With that, our respective partners took our hands, leading us in opposite directions.

"So, meet here in the lobby at 8," Winona called to us.

"Okay, we will!" Trixie replied, waving cheerfully. "He seems nice. I had no idea he traded me to your mom though. That does explain a lot. Like why I can sometimes ignore the command matrix and things like that." That's when she suddenly stopped, a frown coming to her face. "But that's going to be gone, now."

"What do you mean?"

"The more badges you get, the stronger your command matrix becomes. Soon I won't be able to refuse you outright. I'll be like your slave."

I turned towards her with a glare. "Don't ever say that!" Her face took on a look of shock from my sudden outburst. "You're not my slave, Trixie! You will never be my slave, so don't say that! I love you, and that means that no matter what happens between us, you will always be my equal, got it?"

She smiled softly. "Yes. Sorry, Renard."

"You're forgiven."

"I'm sorry about your dad. I'm sure there's a reason your mom didn't tell you. Maybe she was scared that if she did you'd leave before you were ready and get hurt."

"Maybe...Hey,Trixie. Thank you for coming to my side earlier. I didn't really know what to say to either of them."

"Hey, that's what best friends are for," she reminded me, nuzzling my cheek. "Now, it's time for you to take me to our room and show me what boyfriends are for," she purred in my ear.

When we got to our room, I smiled at Trixie, pulling her to me and kissing her lovingly. I could scarcely believe I was about to take Trixie's virginity. Stroking her behind her ear, she purred happily, before shedding her dress to reveal that, as requested, she hadn't been wearing any underwear.

"Nervous?" I asked as I removed my clothes as well.

"Yes. You?"

"Me, too."

We stared at one another sheepishly. Now both in the nude, our eyes inspected one another's form before I slowly pulled her into my arms again. She allowed me to lead her back to the bed, and with a giggle, the two of us rolled around on top of the comforter before I ended up on the bottom, with her snuggled up on top of me.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," I told her. "I've loved you for so very long. I'm so sorry it took me so long to say it. I love you, Trixie."

"I love you, too, Renard."

This was already a dream come true for me. It was one thing getting release from her or giving her her own. The thought of us both at the same time reaching bliss was one that excited me greatly. First things first, though, I didn't intend on just taking her like some brute.

Showing Trixie how important she was was my first priority. To do that, I needed to do something I'd never really done before. Taking her hips, I pulled her further up my body until she was straddling my chin. "R-renard?" she asked in bewilderment, just before I thrust my tongue inside of her. Immediately, she seemed to just melt in place, moaning softly as she stroked my hair. "Oh, that feels so _good_ ," she panted.

That praise was all it took to make me redouble my efforts. I began to trace out her inner walls, finding where her hymen was and caressing it lovingly. Slipping my tongue into the hole, she gasped in delight. Her hips slowly began to move, grinding her pussy against my tongue, eager for more.

Relieved she was enjoying herself, I sank my fingers into her rear and pulled her closer, wanting to lose myself in the wonderland that was between her thighs. I soon began to lose track of time, kissing and sucking her for what seemed like such a short period, only for her body to seize up as she flooded my mouth with her cum.

"Oh, Renard…" she panted, slipping off of my face only to look at me in shock as I swallowed it down with a satisfied sigh. "Did you just...I mean...you didn't have to…"

"You taste so good," I teased her, reaching up to cup her cheek in my palm. She nuzzled against it, holding it there as she stared into my eyes lovingly. After a moment, she bit her lip cutely before slowly sliding her hips lower down my body. Her gaze never fell from mine as the tip of my hard cock pressed against her dripping snatch.

The feeling caused her to jump in surprise, before she just hovered there above it. Almost a minute went by as she stared into my eyes. "Renard...I'm scared."

"Why scared?"

"I've never done this before. What if it hurts? What if I hurt you? I thought this was what I wanted, but now I'm worried that one of us will just end up regretting it forever."

Putting my hands behind me, I slowly sat up until our noses were practically touching, her knees on either side of my waist and her hands on my shoulders. "Trixie…"

"Y-yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"No, Trixie...I _really_ love you. Words cannot describe just how much you mean to me. I would give anything for you, even my life if it came to it. There is only one thing I'm afraid of and that's the thought of losing you. You could hurt me. You could scratch me, bite me, kick me, or choke me, but at the end of the day, the only real damage you could do to me would be to leave me forever. If you were gone, I'd be empty inside. I don't want you around, Trix. I _need_ you here with me."

Her eyes glistened as she tried to find words to respond with. When they wouldn't come, her frustration was beginning to mount, and so I managed to give her a free pass by placing my lips against hers. Actions, after all, always spoke louder than words.

She wrapped her arms around me, embracing me tightly against her and not letting go. Then, for the first time, she allowed me to enter her. Sweet bliss engulfed our being as she gently sank herself further onto my shaft.

Thanks to her tightness, she had to struggle a bit to get my member through her hymen, and when I did, gave a slight whimper into my lips. My hands ran up her thigh, along her hips and to her breasts which I began to massage.

Her tension melted as I played with her body, eager to inspect what had been in my fantasies for so long. For a brief moment, she pulled from my kiss for air. "I need you, too, Renard. With everything that's been happening since we left Pallet Town, I was scared that maybe it was a mistake to leave. But...if we hadn't, then I may have never been able to tell you how I feel. To show you just how much I love you."

Leaning closer to me, she gently began to lick her cum off of my cheeks, causing me to turn a bright pink. "T-Trixie," I panted as she began to gyrate on me. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Heehee, don't you like it, Renard? This is how you say 'I love you' in Vulpix."

I had to stifle a laugh. She was just so cute, I could barely stand it. I began to buck my hips against her, lifting her just a little to give myself room. A soft squeal escaped her lips. She was so light in my arms, I was amazed by how easily I could lift her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I held her.

"Y-yeah. Don't stop," she pleaded.

I kissed her lovingly, thrusting my cock into her as soft mewls escaped her throat into our embrace. As my lips trailed to her throat, she practically melted into my arms, the pleasure having built so greatly that the two of us could barely function.

She sank her nails into my back, trying to hold on, but instead adding another level of excitement into the mix. "More. More!" Her cries filled me with energy as I began to thrust faster into her. For a moment, I was scared I would hurt her, but thankfully, by holding her in my arms, I cushioned the force of my thrust.

My Vulpix felt wonderful around my throbbing erection. I could feel dark Renard starting to surface again, but with one loving kiss from Trixie, it quickly subsided, leaving me in full control. The pleasure of her body was reserved for me and me alone.

I couldn't stop touching her! My hands flowed over her body, cupping her breasts and stroking her clit. I wanted to map out every piece of her with my fingertips, and so I did, much to her approval.

Her body seized up on my cock as she let out a loud moan of ecstasy. Her cum flooded my crotch, soaking our thighs and allowing my cock to begin moving faster inside of her. Gasping, she leaned herself against me, allowing me to take control for a while. While she still struggled to catch her breath, which was easily taken away by another thrust of my pelvis, she nibbled my ear and purred, "I love you, Renard. I want to be your pet, forever. I want you to be my Master, forever!"

The idea of my Trixie, a collar around her neck, as she stared up at me with her big beautiful brown eyes, begging me to fuck her again and again...it was such a wonderful loving vision that I couldn't help myself any longer.

I pulled her against me, causing us both to let out a mighty cry as I began pumping her full of cum. Spurt after sticky spurt erupted inside of her, mixing with her pussy juices and covering her inner walls with their gooey warmth.

When I was finally done filling her with my seed, her eyes had rolled back into her head, swimming with bliss as she collapsed against me. Her heart was racing, but she was so out of it. Pulling out of my angel, the cum that my cock had previously plugged in began to drool out of her now deflowered pussy.

Despite her lack of cognizance, she reached her hand silently between her legs, scooping up heaps of my seed and bringing it to her mouth so she could lick her fingers clean. "Mmm, it's so good, Renard," she whimpered. "It feels so good inside of me, but it tastes so wonderful, too. Oh, I don't know where I want it more! Maybe...Maybe I could…" her words trailed off as she weakly got to her knees before suddenly lunging at me.

"Trixie, you need to rest, I can't…" I began, but I was shocked to find my energy already flooding back to me. She sank down, engulfing my cock in her lips as she hungrily sucked our fluids free.

Letting my thoughts on the subject go, I simply watched my beautiful lover continue to slurp the cum from my member. I stroked her hair, affectionately, allowing her to enjoy the thing she desired.

After a solid ten minutes of sucking, I began to become concerned. Had she become addicted like my mother had? The thought frightened me. The last thing I wanted was my darling Trixie to become some slave to my cum. I didn't want her to love my jizz. I wanted her to love me.

"Trixie, stop," I instructed, taking her chin and pulling her from my member. She whimpered, extending her tongue and trying to reach my tip. "Trix. Trix, look at me!" I demanded, the forcefulness I used causing her to jerk her gaze towards me.

"Renard…"

"Listen to me, please. I don't want you to swallow my cum. Just give me release like you normally, do. If you get addicted to it, then I'll lose you Trixie. And please, I can't lose you. I love you. When you told me you loved me, I was so happy. If you truly love me, then don't swallow it."

She opened her mouth as if to protest, and for a moment, there was a flash of resistance in her eye that indicated she was going to go back to throat fucking herself on my cock. But after a moment, she shook her head before nodding and kissing me sweetly.

She was still in there. I let out a sigh of relief into my lover's lips. Her soft, delicate hands began to stroke me, faster and faster as she deepened our kiss. Pleasure began to well inside of me, and with a moan into our kiss, my cum arced from my tip, bathing her tits and throat with my hot seed.

She pulled away, panting with desire, and when her hands went to the cum, I thought she was going to begin slurping it from her fingers again. Instead, she began rubbing it into her flesh, her body writhing in pleasure as she put on a show for me.

Was she truly getting off on spreading my cream on her tits? "I'm s-sorry, Renard," she panted. "Your cum smells so wonderful, but don't worry...I won't...nngh...I don't want to lose you either. I love you Renard, not for your cum, but for you."

With that, she pressed me onto my back, snuggling against me in what would normally be a post-coital embrace were she not still tirelessly grinding her pussy against my came again, drenching me, and using up the last reservoir of her energy.

Collapsing against me, she cuddled closer, whispering a request that I hold her in my arms. It was a wish that I eagerly granted. Holding her close, we soon closed our eyes, sharing one last kiss before falling asleep in the pool of our combined cum.

* * *

"So…?"

"So?" Vulpus repeated to his wife.

"You have a kid. I figured you'd be thrilled. Especially since…" her words trailed off as she reached down to caress her stomach. Vulpus frowned, moving to take his lover into his arms.

"Hey, look at me," he instructed her. When their eyes met, he kissed her on the lips. "I don't need a kid to be happy. I have you, Winona. That's all I could ever ask for." Kissing eachother once more, Vulpus lifted his wife and carried her to their shared bed. Falling onto the soft mattress, they began to explore one another's bodies.

Over the last eighteen years, the two had become more than acquainted with each other's anatomy. Countless hours had been spent mapping the spots of the other, where it was they felt pleasure most, the way to make them melt. They'd become so skilled at pleasing one another, that they could both suffer countless orgasms in less than half an hour.

Their lips crashed together, again and again as hands roamed and legs tangled. It didn't take long for the Pokemon Champion to rip open his wife's blouse, exposing her still perky breasts to the cool Kanto air. "V-Vul," she gasped in surprise just before his lips wrapped around her nipple.

A few years after they'd gotten married, the two had gone to Johto. Due to an unfortunate incident involving Vulpus, his family curse, and a rather horny rainbow bird, they'd found themselves stuck at their present age. Despite that nearly ten years had passed since that day, neither had grown any older.

In a way, this was a good thing for them both. Neither wished for the other to grow tired of their body, and this way, they would stay fit and fresh until they died...if they ever did. It wasn't long before both had snuggled together to nap. They still had a dinner to go that night, after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Electric Boogaloo Ch. 10

Trixie and I sat nervously across the table from my father and Winona. Her legs, barely able to reach the ground, slowly kicked back and forth. Since our session earlier, neither of us were able to speak from how flustered we were. "So…" Winona began, hoping to try to kick off the discussion.

"How has growing up with May been?" Vulpus asked. "Has she treated you well?"

I smiled at the mention of my mother and nodded fervently. "Very well. You couldn't ask for a better mother. She's provided me with everything I've needed and more. She even custom made me a pokedex with Professor Oak."

Despite my words, Trixie's face showed her disagreement. I had to admit, that was something I found conflicting. I didn't want to believe that my mother had done such horrible things to Trixie, but at the same time, I didn't want to believe that my Vulpix would lie about something like that either.

"Good, good," he replied, scratching his cheek awkwardly.

"So, why are you here?" Trixie asked.

I elbowed her for the rude phrasing. "Trixie, be polite."

"I meant why are they here in Cerulean City," she protested, rubbing her side. "He's the League Champion, right? Isn't he supposed to be in Indigo Plateau?"

"We did get a little sidetracked," Winona chuckled. "We arrived here via Vermillion City. We were passing through when we heard about a break in in town."

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Listen, son. In this world, there are good people and bad people. The guys who did the break in are _bad_ people. Really bad. They're called Team Rocket."

"Oh! I fought some of them in Mt. Moon! They were trying to steal the fossils there."

"Doesn't surprise me. They're a bunch of dirty thieves. Winona and I clashed with them in Johto a while back. At one point, they even hijacked a radio tower and held the entire building hostage. When I found out their headquarters were here in Kanto, I was worried that things would be bad. I was right, clearly."

I thought about it for a moment. "You're really a hero, aren't you, Dad?"

Calling him 'Dad' seemed to make him swell with pride, and for a moment, I thought he was going to start tearing up again. "Just Vulpus is fine. I don't deserve to be called 'Dad' seeing as how we're just meeting for the first time," he said before quickly adding, "If you're not comfortable with that, anyway."

"To answer your question," Winona replied. "He's saved the world from utter destruction twice now. In fact, it was when he was saving it the first time that he and I met."

"Twice?!" Trixie exclaimed in awe. "How'd you do that?"

"With a lot of help," Vulpus admitted. "Lots of friends, lots of moemon...lots of lovers."

There was an awkward silence that fell over the group as Renard scratched his cheek. "Erm...right. So about that problem…?"

"Right, I suppose I should explain that whole debacle," his father sighed. "We are the descendents of the union between a moemon and a human. Specifically, the legendary dragon Rayquaza. It's the reason why we're one of the very few people who are attracted to moemon, and it's also the reason for your...abilities."

"Abilities?" I repeated.

"Please don't make me come out and say it," Vulpus groaned.

"He's talking about your addictive cum, sweetheart," Winona chimed in bluntly. "When a girl...ingests it...she becomes addicted to it. To the point of near insanity. Suddenly, they aren't able to feel satisfaction sexually from anyone else. Try as they might, they can't stop trying to anyway."

"But there's more...isn't there?" I noted sadly.

After thinking about it for a moment, Vulpus shook his head. "No, that should just about cover it. Just be careful who sucks you off, and you should be just fine." Winona smacked his chest with the back of her hand.

"What your father _means_ is that you have to be a bit more decisive of who you engage in sexual activities with. You should make sure you really love the person."

I looked back and forth between them. "You two really don't know what I'm talking about?"

"Is there something else?"

Trixie nodded, sliding closer to me and wrapping her arm around mine. "It's not so easy for Renard to just choose who to have sex with and who not to," she explained. "Sometimes, he just transforms and goes insane. He's looks like himself but he acts…" Catching herself, she looked up at me with sad eyes before nuzzling her head against my cheek, whispering a soft 'I love you'. "He acts like someone else. Someone who's not a good person."

Again, my father and his wife exchanged a glance. "This is bad, Winona," Vulpus murmured. "My father and I could control it to some degree. If Renard can't then…"

"No one in Kanto is safe," I finished. Wrapping my arms around my stomach, I suddenly felt sick. "I...umm...thanks for the meal. I think I'm going to go to bed now."

With that, I rushed off, not even waiting for Trixie to tag along with me.

* * *

Watching her boyfriend leave, Trixie gave a sigh and looked at her own plate of half-eaten food. She'd hoped that they would get answers, but talking to his father only seemed to make things worse. "He's really hard on himself," she explained. "Renard isn't like other boys. He's trying his best to make you proud, but...this condition has really taken its toll."

"Well, that explains Misty's behavior," Winona sighed.

"What?"

"When we visited Misty earlier today, she practically ripped off her swim suit and jumped my bones," Vulpus explained.

Trixie shook her head in bewilderment. "That doesn't make any sense. Renard hasn't met Misty yet."

Winona nudged her husband. "Hey, that woman who was robbed was acting strange too. You don't think…"

"You think Team Rocket was behind this?" Vulpus asked. "How is that possible?"

"Who knows? I mean, you can't be the only one descended from Rayquaza, right? I mean, if you knock up ten sluts, all ten of them will have sons with powers, won't they?"

"Yeah, but I'm careful. Besides, you know I usually aim for…" Realizing Trixy was still sitting across from them, her eyebrow perked in curiosity, he cleared his throat. "Other holes."

"Your dad then?"

"He had a vasectomy right after I was born. I'm his only kid."

"Unless…"

"Unless?"

Winona frowned. "Vulpus...in Johto, that was when we…"

His eyes grew wide at the realization. "Those bastards," he growled his eyes narrowing.

"What? What is it?" Trixie asked.

"Team Rocket must have stolen some samples. We had a doctor in Johto do some examination work, and at that time, we'd already pinged their radar. They probably found out about my powers and tried to replicate them. Looks like they may have succeeded, too."

"That's bad. If they're using your powers to do all this stuff, then that means that…" Trixie began.

"I know. Look. Team Rocket is very dangerous, understand? You're Renard's best friend, right?"

"And his girlfriend," she beamed.

"Then I'm begging you. Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble with them. Winona and I will investigate into the matter and handle it. Keep Renard away from them. We'll figure out about the whole business with his split personality once this whole matter is resolved. One person doing this is bad, but an entire organization trying to do it…" He let the words hang there.

Trixie didn't need to be told how grave the situation was. After everything that had happened with Miku, Lara, and Tess, not to mention her own behavior lately, she could only imagine what would happen if there were dozens of him around. "Okay, I'll watch over him. Thank you both for your help. I know that this probably isn't how Renard expected this to go, but it means a lot for him to be able to meet you."

"Yeah. Tell him that I look forward to seeing him again once he comes to challenge me in the championship."

"I will."

Winona smiled, offering her hand to the Vulpix. "Good night, Trixie. It was nice meeting you and Renard."

"Thanks, Winona. It was nice meeting you, too."

"Just remember, if he ever gives you any troubles, all you have to do is grab him by the balls and give a twist. Right, honey?" she asked, giving Vulpus a teasing wink.

"R-right," he stammered, his body going rigid as her hand slid between his thighs under the table.

Trixie just giggled. "Okay, I will. Thanks for the advice." With that, Trixie left the table to go find her Master. She needed to tell him about everything regarding Team Rocket. Just as she left the restaurant though, she ran smack into Chad.

"Trix?" he asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I _was_ eating dinner," she grumbled.

"Where's Renard?"

"None of your beeswax!"

She expected a harsh quip, but instead, Chad's gaze shifted around nervously. "Listen, Trix...can we talk real quick? There's something I need to tell you, and I couldn't do it with Renard around."

She was reluctant to go with Chad. Without Renard with her, she feared he'd do something really nasty to her. Even still, he seemed very worried about whatever it was he wanted to say. Finally, she relented. "Fine...what do you want Chad?"

"Listen, I know that I hassle you a lot, Trix. I'm sorry it really bothers you, but I'm not doing it to be mean, honest. I thought about what you said after our last battle, and umm...well it's obvious you hate me."

"Oh gee, I wonder why. You only call Renard and me losers every time you see us."

"I'm just teasing, Trix. Honest. The truth is, I've always had a crush on you, okay? For a really long time. I'm so jealous that Renard gets to spend so much time with you. He doesn't even appreciate you for what you're worth!"

Trixie's head was spinning as she stared at her rival. She shook her head in disbelief. "Bullshit. You're just playing some stupid joke on me. I don't believe it." The vulpix turned to leave, but his hand shot out, grabbing her wrist.

"I'm serious. I mean, how else could I get you to notice me? When I tried being nice to you, you just ignored me and went with Renard. So, I started picking on you so you'd pay more attention to me. Look, we grew up together, right? How many kids did you see growing up? I'll give you a hint, two of them were best friends and one of them had no friends. I'll let you sort out which one I am."

Trixie pulled her arm from his grip. "There was nothing stopping you from being our friend, Chad. You were the one who acted like a jerk. Not us. I'm sorry you're lonely, but I don't really care. Especially since you think-mmf?!"

Her golden eyes widened as Chad suddenly pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. For a moment, she froze, simply allowing him to shower her with the affections, but soon, she gently put her hands on his chest and went to push him away.

Yet, try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to do it. _No, no, no!_ She was screaming in her own head. She couldn't possibly have feelings for Chad! This felt so wrong, so why was her body letting this happen. When he finally pulled away from her, she gave a soft gasp.

"Chad, I can't," she whispered. "Renard and I…" Her words trailed off, causing a sombre look to cross his features.

"I know. I promise Trixie, someday, I'm going to prove to you that I love you more than anything. He doesn't deserve you, Trix. When I'm Champion, it'll prove that I'm better than Renard, and when I win, we can be together once and for all."

Trixie opened her mouth to protest, but her words became trapped in her throat. She couldn't argue or tell him off. What was wrong with her? Once he'd placed one last kiss on her lips, he walked off towards the pokemon center.

Everything she'd needed to tell Renard slipped away. Right now, she was so confused and bewildered, she didn't know what to do. So instead, she found a quiet bench to sit on and stared out over the pool of water under the bridge.

* * *

I lay in bed for nearly ten minutes. I couldn't sleep, try as I might. I'd tried to roll over and change positions, before finally deciding I'd go for a walk.

It was starting to become dark now as I walked North of the city towards the bridge that led to the cape. A hastily scribbled sign read 'Nugget Bridge' and I couldn't help but scratch my head over the odd name.

Catching me looking, a guy beamed at me, coming to a stop in front of me. "I see you saw our sign! It's a promotional we're running. If you defeat five trainers in a row, you get a fabulous prize. Another young man has already won, but there are plenty of prizes to go around if you'd like to try."

"What's the prize?"

"A gold nugget worth five thousand pokedollars."

"Five thousand?" Renard coughed. With that much money he could afford to buy something really nice for Trixie. "Sure, let me go grab my other moemon real quick, and I'll just…" I stopped. If I brought Trixie, she'd know what I was up to. Besides, this would be a great way to train up Tess for the gym. Besides, Trixie was most likely still eating with his parents anyway. I was sure she had quite a few questions for her original owner as well. "Okay, I'll take your challenge."

"Excellent! See you at the end of the bridge," he grinned before running to his waiting position.

Renard reached to his hip and summoned out Tessa. As the golden-haired beauty appeared, she flashed him a loving smile. "Good evening, Master. Are you taking me on a late night date? Don't you think Trixie may get jealous?" she added with a wink before purring under his touch.

"We're going to get in a bit of training before bed," I explained. "We have to beat five trainers in a row. If you behave though, I'll consider letting you go second after Trixie when we try our experiment tonight."

"Can't wait," Tess sighed happily.

The first kid wasn't too tough. He fought with a lot of bug pokemon, very similar to the eco-dorks in the Viridian Forest. Tess easily fried them, one after another.

The second trainer was a girl. Seeing the devastation in our wake from the previous battle, she smiled at me before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Wow, you're pretty tough," she hummed playfully. "Want to grab dinner sometime after you lose? I promise I won't look down on you for it."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Get off it. I'll take you down just like I did the last guy. Tess, go!"

"Very well. Go, pidgey!"

"Tess, Thundershock!"

Electricity crackled in her rose colored cheeks as she clenched her fist. "Pidgey, use tackle!" The winged girl rose high into the air before divebombing towards Tess. Bad move. Tess was fast, much faster than the pidgey was.

The golden-haired girl dove to the side, narrowly avoiding the blow from her foe. As she soared past, Tess turned and fired the stored up shock straight into the bird's back. The enemy moemon spasmed as she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Tess, blew a strand of hair from her face before walking over to the unconscious pidgey. "Sleep tight," she cooed, patting her head condescendingly before turning back to the girl. "Is that the best you've got?" she challenged.

The girl was shocked by her attitude. "Are you just going to let your moemon talk to a _human_ that way?" she demanded, glaring at me.

"Now, Tess," I lectured. "That was very rude of you."

"Thank you!"

"I'm sure she worked really hard to train that pidgey. You shouldn't make fun of her because her moemon aren't as good as you are."

"Teehee, you're right. Sorry Master," Tess giggled.

The girl let out a growl, the frustration in her eyes causing blood to begin pumping into my lower body. My head swam with thoughts of knocking this bitch down a peg...before giving her a peg of my own.

Noticing my expression, Tess frowned, taking my hand and pulling it to her lips to get my attention. "Master, don't. Keep a hold of yourself. If not for yourself, do it for me. She doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as you, Master," she purred.

"Go, Bellsprout!"

A young girl in a yellow leotard appeared from the pokeball, ready for a fight. I blinked, shaking myself back to my senses. Pulling my hand from Tess, I nodded in agreement. "Tess, return. Go, Lara!"

As the rabbit girl appeared, she got into a fighting pose and prepared to fight. "Ready, Master!" she announced, a smirk on her face.

"Bellsprout, vine whip! Keep her at a distance!"

"Lara, get ready to counter attack."

"Counter attack from a distance?" the enemy trainer scoffed. "Are you stupid?"

Just as two vines lashed out at Lara, the confident Nidoran quickly grasped them and drew them close to her body. "Good work, Lara!" I cheered, causing her to beam at me.

"What is she…?" The trainer's words trailed off as Lara's body suddenly erupted in quills, injecting her powerful toxins into Bellsprout's vines.

"Lara, finish her off! Use double kick!"

With a grunt of effort, she pulled hard on the vines. Having been weakened and disoriented from the poison, Bellsprout flew forward towards her at an alarming rate. The rabbit girl jumped into the air at the last moment before spearing down with both of her feet and sending her foe's face into the bridge.

"Next?"

The girl growled. "Oddish, go!"

"Lara, keep it up! Don't let her get the advantage!"

As the Oddish blasted absorption beams, my Nidoran nimbly dodged from side to side to close the gap. Soon, she was on the green-haired girl, and began to mercilessly wail into her. "Oddish, get up!" the trainer cried, but at this point, she'd curled up into a ball and was trying simply to protect herself from the onslaught.

"Lara, enough!" I commanded, causing her to pause for a moment before giving the Oddish one last kick to the ribs for good measure.

Scooping up her small moemon, the girl looked at me with tears in her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're a monster! How could you let her attack my Oddish like that?"

"Hey, bitch! Don't insult my Master like that! You're the one who wanted to fight! Well, when you're a cocky cunt, your pokemon gets the shit beat out of her! Don't blame him because you're no good at training pokemon!"

"Lara!" I snapped, causing her to flinch before looking back over her shoulder at me. Moving to her, I wrapped my arms around the small rabbit girl. "I'm sorry that Lara hurt your moemon," I replied. "Most though, would not hesitate to kill it. If you take her to the pokemon center, they'll patch her up for free."

For a moment the girl didn't say anything, just stood there, holding her pokemon and stroking her hair. "Well...what about dinner?" she asked finally, a hopeful sound in her voice.

"Seriously?!" Lara cried. "You just called him a monster and you want him to take you on a date?"

One gentle squeeze of Lara's shoulders made her fall silent again. "Sorry. I'm afraid I'm spoken for. I've already got a girlfriend. That's actually why I'm trying to complete this bridge, so I can buy her a nice gift."

"That's very sweet. I'm sure she'll love whatever it is you pick out for her."

With that, the girl brushed past me and walked off the bridge. When she was completely gone, Lara frowned. "Master, how could you let her treat you that way?" she demanded. "She was totally rude! She called you names and said you were going to lose."

I looked at the small rabbit-girl and frowned. "Lara, is something wrong? You've been acting weird. They're just words, they shouldn't bother you this much."

My moemon turned bright red, averting her gaze from me. "I just...you're a wonderful person, Master. It just upsets me that some people can't see that." I smiled brightly at her.

"That doesn't matter to me, Lara. I'm more than happy to just know that you think so. Come here," I offered, extending my arms for a hug.

Without a thought, she threw her arms around my neck, leaping into my embrace and smashing her lips against mine in a passionate kiss. I was taken aback by the sudden gesture, but soon the hunger that Tess had managed to bury began to bubble up again.

"God damn it," I panted as she pulled away from me. "Not again."

"Heehee, if you want Master, once we finish the bridge challenge, we can find a nice secluded spot to do our _experiment_ ," she suggested with a playful wink. Her flirty nature made it difficult for me to not throw her down and take her right there.

Just as he turned to argue with her though, his eyes fell on a sight that broke his heart. Chad and Trixie stood, just at the end of the bridge, lips locked together and in a passionate embrace.

"What the…" he murmured, unsure of what he was seeing.

Following his gaze, Lara's eyes widened as she looked back to her Master. "Master, I'm sure it's not what it looks like."

Renard shuddered, feelings of anger and hatred rolling through him. "What does it look like? To me it looks like my best friend making out with my worst enemy. Are you seeing something different?"

"Well, no but…" Lara's words trailed off as Chad gave a final peck on her lips before leaving her there to return to the pokemon center. As Trixie wandered off towards the side of the bridge, Lara frowned.

"How could she?" Renard murmured. "At least I have an excuse. At least I can say that I can't control it, but what defense could she possibly have?"

"Whatever," I murmured. "Let's just finish this stupid bridge." Recalling Lara, Tess and I continued to advance. Despite our battling though, my focus was always elsewhere. The image of Trixie and Chad was burned into my mind and it hurt like crazy.

It wasn't long until I'd managed to defeat the entire bridge. I didn't even try to hold back. The other trainers were terrified by my ruthlessness, but what was the point? Why should I feel guilty when they wouldn't show me the same courtesy anyway.

As I reached the man who'd spoken to us in the beginning he began to clap. "Wow," he congratulated me. "Amazing work! Here's your prize." Placing the small golden orb in my hand, I stared at it before tucking it into my pocket.

"Thanks."

"By the way, I uh...I have an offer for you, on the downlow. See, I work for this group of people and we're always looking for more trainers. You're pretty good kid, I bet you could go far in our organization." I looked at him shiftily. "Don't look at me like that, kid. This is a genuine invite. Join Team Rocket, and you could make it big."

"Tess…"

"Yes Master?"

"Fry this creep."

She looked at me in horror before turning back towards the man. Electricity raced from her cheeks, arcing around him and causing horrible burns to his body. He spasmed as he tried to reach for his pokeball, but he couldn't even reach it before he collapsed in a smoldering heap. Grabbing his pokegear, I called the police and left it off the hook so they could trace him. I didn't check if he was alive or dead. Truthfully, I didn't care. Either way, he'd get justice.

"Let's go back to the room, Tess," I suggested. "I'm feeling a little tired. You've done so well today though, I think it'd be better if we _didn't_ get sleep."

Taking my meaning, she took one last glance as Trixie. Tess was also furious with her, but being granted this opportunity, she waved their deal off as if it were nothing but a passing thought. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around mine and nuzzled against me. "I'd like that a lot Master. I look forward to having you all to myself."

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Electric Boogaloo Ch. 11

My tongue tangled in a frenzy with that of my pikachu, as we stumbled back into the motel room. I sucked on her lips, tasting her as I worked to get her out of the brown leather jumpsuit she wore. If not for the red circles on her cheeks, I'd have sworn she were blushing, as her clothing finally came free.

 _Screw, Trixie. I don't need her. I've got new friends. New moemon. Ones that won't stab me in the back, no matter what._

"Oh, Master!" Tess sighed happily as I groped her body, all over. Her breasts were soft and plump, not to mention far more impressive than Trixie's. Even the way her body grinded against mine was enough to drive me insane. As she shoved me back onto the bed and climbed on top of me, my eyes met hers and in them I could see a slight hesitation.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, pausing our romantic encounter.

"Nothing," she lied, before burying her face in my neck and holding me close. "Just...are you sure about this, Master? I don't want you to do this just because...you know…" My heart was racing, but it was less from passion and more from utter anger and contempt.

As much as I wanted to do this, she had a point. What sort of monster would I be if I took out my anger with Trixie on the other moemon. "Your right...I'm sorry, Tess. You deserve better," I sighed, sinking back against the headboard.

Moving closer to me, she sat beside me, snuggling close. "No, Master...you deserve better. Trixie shouldn't have done what she did. It's not fair to you. She knows how you feel about her. She says she feels the same way, too."

"Does she though?" I asked snidely. "Who would want a boyfriend that can't help but to screw everything with two legs anyway?"

"Don't say that, Master," Tess pleaded.

"It's true."

"It's not! Look at all the people who love you, Master! I love you! Trixie _says_ she loves you! Lara and Miku and Risa and Serqet, we all love you! Don't insult that love by saying you're not worth it. Don't tell me that the man I fell for isn't worth my feelings."

For a moment, I was silent. This time, Tess kissed me. Her lips felt like silk on my cheek, and I couldn't help but hold her against me. "I love you, too, Tess."

"Wh-what?" A voice asked from the door. Looking up, my eyes found Trixie standing there. "You love Tess, now?" Trixie asked, tears in her eyes. "I thought you loved me."

"Funny, so did I," I growled back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Trixie," Tess snapped, standing from the bed to move between us. "We _saw_ you!"

"We had a deal, Tess."

"That deal ended when you shoved your tongue down another guy's throat!"

"What?! What are you talking about? Renard?" she asked, staring at me.

I tried to open my mouth to speak, but Tess interrupted me. "Don't talk to him. He's not going to stick up for you! We saw you making out with Chad, Trixie."

"But...but...he kissed me!"

"Oh yeah, you were putting up a real fight! I'm sure your tongue-in-mouth defense was really effective to drive home that you meant 'no'."

"That's enough, Tess," I interjected. Moving beside her, I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Trixie. "Tell me the truth, Trix. What happened there? Don't tell me 'nothing' because I saw it with my own eyes."

My Vulpix looked as if she were about to cry. "I'm serious, Renard! Nothing happened," she tried. "He came up to me while I was trying to find you and he just straight out told me he loved me then he kissed me. I was so shocked, I didn't know what to do, so he left. That's it! You know I love you, Renard."

After a moment, I took a deep breath. "Tess, put on your clothes."

"Y-yes, Master," she stammered, moving to get redressed. I grabbed my pokeballs and strapped them around my waist as I went for the door.

"Wait, Renard! Where are you going?" Trixie asked me.

"I'm going to find Chad and I'm going to beat his ass."

"No, Rendard, don't!"

"Fucking why not?!" I boomed, wheeling on her in absolute fury. "Why the hell shouldn't I? If you're telling the truth, he not only forced himself onto my girlfriend but on to my best friend! That deserves an assbeating!"

"He didn't know we were together!"

"Bullshit, Trixie! We've been together since we were kids! You may have been too cowardly to admit that you loved me, but I've _always_ loved you, Trixie. Chad's just a stuck up asshole who wants what he can't have and I'm going to end it once and for all."

"That's not fair! You know why I was scared. If I told you that your mother…"

"My mother what, Trixie? She'd beat you? Hit you? Cut your throat and leave you in a ditch? How did she threaten you Trixie? Did you even _try_ to tell her that you loved me or did you just decide to keep your mouth shut so you could give out handjobs without having to get attached to the person connected to them?!"

There was a loud pop as Trixie slapped me hard across the face. "She threatened to take you away from me, you bastard! I was scared that if I said something I'd never see you again!" Her entire body was heaving as tears formed in her eyes. "She said she would release me and wipe away my memories of you! Do you know how much that would hurt me, Renard? I'd rather die than ever lose you."

Silence settled over us as I walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and drawing her close. She sobbed heavily into my chest, trying to breathe past her choking tears. "Shh, shh," I urged her, stroking her hair. "I'm here, Trixie. I'm right here."

"I really do love you, Renard. Please! You have to believe me!"

"I believe you," I told her. "Deep breaths, that a girl, just calm down and relax. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

She let out a rough cough as she tried to catch her breath. I continued to scratch her behind her pointed ears, and soon her tears had all but dried.

Nuzzling against her, I whispered to her. "Tell me you aren't split on this. Tell me please that you love me and not Chad. I've always felt like I didn't have as much as he did. His sister is kind of like his mom, and Professor Oak was basically his dad. What kept me through it all was you. I had you and that was something he could never take away from me. Promise that you love me and don't love him."

"Of course I love you, Renard. I could never love Chad or anyone the way I love you. But...I do think that Chad may not be as we anticipated before. He...said something to me. Something that kind of bothered me. He said that he grew up alone, because the two of us were always together, but we excluded him."

I closed my eyes thinking back over the past. "We didn't exclude him. He excluded himself. He could have been our friend, but instead, he decided to be a jerk and mess with us all the time."

"But Renard, how is that any different from how we mess with each other? Is it possible that Chad was just trying to joke around with us, but that it _seemed_ like we were being bullied?"

A chill ran down my spine. I didn't want to think that that was the case. We'd been enemies our entire lives. He couldn't possibly…"Well, then what do we do? I understand forgiving him, but shouldn't we clarify our position? We're a couple, and he can be our friend if he wants, but that you and him just aren't going to happen."

"I think that's hardly your choice to make Renard. You're not able to control who I date and don't date," she huffed.

"Do you want to date him?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"That you're telling me I can't."

"I'm not…" I paused, taking a deep breath and rubbing my temples. "Damn it, Trixie. Are we boyfriend and girlfriend, yes or no?"

"..."

"If it isn't yes, then the answers 'no'," I informed her bluntly.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?!"

"I don't know! What would it even mean being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Well, it'd mean you wouldn't date Chad, obviously!"

She rolled her eyes. "Right. And I suppose you won't date anyone else either, right, Renard? You'd _never_ screw any other girl but me. I'd be the only one you kissed and hugged, right?"

"That's not fair."

"Oh? It's not? Why isn't that fair?"

My blood was boiling in my veins as I stomped my foot. "You know damn well why it isn't fair!"

"So you get to screw whoever you want and blame it on some stupid family curse, and I'm just supposed to go along with it? How did you think I'd feel about this Renard? That I'd just watch you bang Tess and everyone else and be perfectly okay with it?"

"I'd expect you to not use it as an excuse for _you_ to sleep around, Trixie!" I snapped.

The two of us fell silent for a long time. "I didn't sleep around," she finally stated.

"You make it sound like you want to."

"Right now, all I want is to wake up from this nightmare back in Pallet Town with the man I thought I loved," she huffed.

"All I want is the woman I thought loved me to say that she wouldn't be happier with someone else. Then again, maybe that's asking too much of you."

"I am not the bad guy here!"

"And neither am I!" I roared. "You know the difference between us Trixie? It's not the curse. The difference between the two of us in this relationship is that I'd give _anything_ to only be with you for the rest of my life. There's nothing stopping you, but you're willing to throw it away and call it my fault. I'm going to bed. I'll take the couch tonight."

"Renard, don't walk away from me!" she demanded after me, but I ignored her. Flopping onto the couch bed, I rolled over away from her, wrapping the blanket around myself and shutting my eyes tight.

"Nice work, Red," Tess growled at Vix before coming over to me. "You okay, Master?"

"Not now, Tess. Just leave me alone," I murmured. Holding up her pokeball, I recalled her back inside before setting it down on my nightstand. I stared at the sixth pokeball, the one that Trixie hated being inside of so much. Inside, I was questioning whether or not I was that petty. _If you do it,_ I told myself, _then that just means that you're proving her right._

"You know what? Fine! You want to pout, then just go ahead and pout. I'll go stay the night in Chad's room tonight," she huffed, going for the door.

Fear gripped me and before I could even stop myself, I'd rolled over, pokeball in hand and leveled it at her. "Trixie, return!" I commanded, causing her eyes to widen before the crimson beam struck her in the chest, drawing her into the pokeball.

Panic immediately began to set in as I stared at the ball in my hand, dropping it with a yelp of shock. I couldn't believe I just did that. She was going to be so pissed! Oh God, oh God, what do I do? Staring at the ball, I went over my options.

I could release her, but she'd be pretty angry and probably just storm out anyway. I could keep her there overnight, but who knows what hell she'd raise in the morning. I could just keep her there until after the gym battle, but she'd be stewing in it for so long it'd just make her angrier rather than cooling her down.

That left me with one final option. Placing her pokeball on the scanner, I began to punch keys in on the holo-keyboard until she was inserted into the P.C. Putting the virtual inserter over my head, I closed my eyes and when I opened them, we both stood in a virtual plain. It was empty for the most part, save that Jewel and Serqet were residing not far away, their eyes closed and dozing sleepily.

Almost immediately, Trixie pounced on me, taking me to the ground. "You son of a bitch!" she screeched, hammering at my digital body with her fists. "How dare you?! I can't believe you would do this to me!"

Catching her wrists, I stopped her. "That's enough, Trixie," I murmured.

"No, it's not nearly enough!" she argued. "I could sit here, kicking you in the balls for the next week and it still wouldn't be…"

"Enough!" I interrupted. "I'm releasing you, Trixie."

Fear washed over her features. "What? No, Renard, you can't…!"

"You were right," I told her. "It isn't fair. It's not fair that I expect you to be loyal to me, knowing that I can't promise you the same thing. It's obvious Trixie, that you have a lot of thinking to do. If you didn't push Chad away, it's because somewhere inside of your heart, he's there." I released my grip on her. "To release you, I had to put you in the PC. I'm going to initiate the release sequence now, then you'll be free to do whatever you want, okay? If you want to go stay with Chad, then you can. You're not bound to me, Trixie. I don't own you."

Pulling up the menu, she pinned me down to the ground. "Renard, no, please!" she begged, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry I called you a son of a bitch! I'm sorry I kissed Chad, just please don't do this to me! I don't want to leave you. Please. Please." As her pleading became more desperate, it caused me to hurt more and more.

"Don't you get it, Trix? I can't be what you want me to be. I can't be your boyfriend. I can't just be your love, no matter how badly I want to. And believe me, I want to so very badly. I hate this stupid curse. I hate having a dark Renard inside of me. I'd give anything to make him go away, just so we could be happy together. But I can't. He's part of me, and if you can't love that part, then you can't love me completely. I love everything about you Trixie, and it isn't fair of me to ask you to do the same."

"Please, you don't have to do this," she begged again. "I don't want to be released. I'm scared I'll forget you."

"Would that really be so bad?" I asked.

She threw her arms around me, burying her face in my neck. "Yes," she wheezed. "Renard you're the only thing that makes me happy. Without you, I would be empty. I know I don't love Chad, because he could never come close to being as big of a part of my life as you are."

"But my mother forced you to…"

Trixie shook her head. "No, she didn't force me to do anything, Renard. Don't you see? I didn't leave you, because you mean more to me than anything your mother could do to me. If she'd threatened you, Renard...I'd gladly have risked losing my memory to keep you safe. I'm sorry I struggle to tell you my real feelings, but here they are, okay? I love you. I need you in my life. I want you as my boyfriend and lover and everything else, because even if I get mad at you sometimes and even if I have to share you with Tess and everyone, it's okay because I still have you. It would only be worse if I wasn't your moemon and still loved you. I get to be with you all the time, every day. That's all I could ever ask for."

"I just don't understand why it's so hard for you to simply say that you don't love Chad. Not even yesterday, you thought he was the biggest asshole in the world. If someone would have asked you to pick between us, you'd have laughed in their face. What happened?"

"It's just…" she began, trying to find words, until there was a ringing noise coming from all around us.

"Oh...that's probably Mom calling."

Trixie nodded. "You should talk to her."

"Yeah…Put a pin in this?"

"Sure."

It continued to ring for a few more moments before I finally patched her into the P.C. As my mother manifested before my eyes, she gave me a big grin. "Hey there! How's my big man doing, hmm?"

I had to resist the urge to run and hug her before spilling my guts. She had a lot to answer for, and honestly, this was probably a better way to have this conversation. "Mom, we need to talk."

"Oh? Is something wrong?"

"Yes. I met Dad today."

Immediately, her face took on a flash of panic. "I see. That's wonderful honey. I'm sure he was very happy to see you. It's been so long after all."

"He's _never_ seen me, Mother. He didn't even know I was born! You've been lying to me my entire life.

"Yes, well…"

"And the birthday cards? Let me guess, you wrote those yourself. It'd make sense. You told me Dad was busy being champion. You didn't say anything about him being married!"

May sighed, stepping closer to me and gently ruffling my hair. "I'm so sorry I lied to you honey," she said. "Your father had a lot of problems with his own father, your grandfather. I didn't want you to grow up with the same problems he had, so I tried to keep them from you. I should have told you a long time ago. Your Dad is not a good person, Renard. I tried to make him into a hero for you, but that was wrong of me."

I quickly slapped away her hand, stepping back from her. "How can you say that? Dad has saved the world, twice! What have you ever done that makes you so much better than him, huh?"

"Well for starters, I raised you, didn't I? Did you ever go hungry? When you were sick, was he the one who took care of you? No, I did! I am your mother, Renard, and you will treat me with respect."

"You didn't even give him the chance to take care of me! You didn't tell him that I was born. In fact, he doesn't even remember having sex with you! So how is it that I look just like him, Mom? Did you artificially inseminate behind his back? Or maybe you drugged him and…"

My mother's virtual hand made contact with my cheek hard enough to send me to the ground, causing Trixie's eyes to widen as she ran to my side. Taking my arm, she looked up at May in shock. The fear she felt from her was tenfold now as anger and rage filled his mother's vision. "Let's get one thing straight, Renard. Your father lied to me. He tricked me, deceived me, swore that he loved me, and what did he do? The moment another woman batted her eyelashes at him, he dumped me. Your father has saved the world twice, and believe me, I still care for him deeply, but he is far from being a good man. I'm not perfect, but don't believe everything he tells you, either. One thing that I can say that he can never disprove is that I love you, Renard. You will always be my son, and if your father wants to try to take that from me, then I would put him in the ground before losing you. Understand?"

"That's not all," I groaned, getting back to my feet. "So my father sleeps around. I get it. He's sick. _You're_ sick. I know about it, Mom. Trixie told me everything."

May's eyes fell on my moemon. "Why you dirty little…"

I quickly pushed my Vulpix behind me. "No, Mom! You don't get to bully her anymore! She's not your puppet! She's not a doll to be played with and she's not some pet you can whip when she won't do tricks for you. She's my friend! She's a person, just like you and me, and even though she's a Moemon, I love her! Do you know how badly you've hurt her, Mom?"

"Renard, you can't treat her like a human. She's not…"

"Yes, she is!" I snapped, stomping my foot. "She has feelings and emotions. You sent her with me because you know that she would take care of me. You know that she loves me! That should be more than enough proof that she's a person."

"Trixie…" May growled, but I just stood there sternly.

"No! No more, mother. You're talking to me now, not her. Trixie is _my_ moemon. She isn't yours anymore, you gave her to me. I will train her how I see fit, regardless of what you think. I say, she doesn't have to listen to you anymore, and I say she's free to love me however she wants!"

"Renard, please…" Trixie whimpered, trembling beside me.

Turning away from her, I tilted her chin to look at me. "Listen carefully to me, Trixie. Everything you said about us is exactly how I feel. I never want to lose you, so I won't let anyone take you from me."

"I've no intentions of taking her from you," my mother stated crassly behind me. Looking at her over my shoulder, she stood there with a stern expression. "However, as I said before, I am your mother and you will treat me respectfully, Renard. You will not talk to me the way you just did before, am I clear? Otherwise, so help me, I will go to Cerulean City and drag you back home myself. While we're talking about love, don't you think that I love you, Renard? I'm your mother. I'd give my life for you, Renard. You're my son."

"But do you really love me, Mom? Or do you just love me for my cum?" The question was punctuated with sadness. How could I possibly know? My addiction would make her say whatever I wanted to hear to keep me around.

"Oh, honey," she sighed, cradling her cheek in her hand. "Of course, I love you. Don't you know why I kept all of this from you? I did it to protect you!"

"Protect me? Protect me, how?"

May hesitated for a moment, shifting from one foot to the other nervously. "Think of it like this. You can't help when the other side of you takes over, right? Trixie told me about your little dark Renard. Well, my addiction is similar. Believe me, I've tried to fight it and control it, but it bores into your mind, honey. It stays there like a parasite and it's constantly demanding more. If I lost control Renard, it'd have scarred you for life. Could you imagine being sixteen years old and suddenly your mother, the one person you've trusted your whole life, started molesting you? You'd hate me, Renard, and I couldn't do that. That's why I threatened Trixie. That's why I kept it a secret. She fed my addiction _safely_ , and that in turn kept you safe. I'm sorry to tell you this, I know it must be disturbing for you to talk about."

"It's really that bad, isn't it?" I asked. "I'm so sorry, Mom. I had no idea."

May gave a half-hearted laugh. "Then I suppose that means I've done my job well. You're a grown man now, Renard. You have problems of your own to focus on instead of your mother's problems. Besides, with you away from home, that means you won't have to worry about your mother anymore."

I shook my head. "That's not true, Mom. I mean, I am a grown man, but just like you'll always love me, you'll always be my mother. I can't stop that, and I wouldn't want to. You really did raise me well. From now on, I'll start sending you samples through the mail, okay? Trixie and I may have found an alternate source for the addiction, so if it pans out, I'll let you know."

"What do you mean?"

"We think someone managed to create a synthetic version of Dad's...stuff. If we can figure out how they make it, maybe we can make it for you. At least until we find an actual cure."

May scratched her cheek, averting her eyes. "Oh honey...I don't think that's possible."

"Why not?" I demanded. "You won't know unless we try."

"Renard, I _have_ tried. I've been trying for over eighteen years. In order for my addiction to be filled, it has to not fall outside of a temperature scale, which means no heating or refrigerating it. It must be consumed from the body in a certain time. More than a day and the effect is gone. If someone were to synthesize it, they'd have to make it and give it out within the day before throwing out what they made at the end of it. It'd be too expensive, not to mention that there would literally be truckloads of unused sperm being dumped _somewhere_ and that sort of thing doesn't avoid attention. Trust me, I know."

Trixie looked confused. "Wait, how would you know that…"

"It's not important, Trixie. What is important is that you continue your journey filling the pokedex."

"We will, Mom. Tomorrow we're going to do some more training and take on the Cerulean Gym. We still have two routes to take samples of before we leave for the next town. Will you be meeting us before we leave?"

"Afraid not, honey. Professor Oak and I will be far too busy with research for a while. Tell you what: discover at least 30 types of pokemon, then I can come visit you for a little congratulations, okay? Be good. Be sure to listen to Trixie, okay? She's a good girl, and she knows what's best for you. Toodles."

"Bye…" I waved, just as the call shut off.

With a sigh, I turned back to my Vulpix who stood there nervously. Shifting from one foot to the other, she looked like she was waiting for the axe to drop from a headsman. Taking a deep breath, I pulled up the Release mechanism.

She watched me, and I could see the heartbreak in her eyes. That pain turned to confusion as I stepped away from the panel to take her hand in mine and pull her beside me. "Trix, I'm giving you a choice, okay?" I told her. "I love you. Really, I do. Mom was right about dark Renard. It does burrow into your head. I can't promise that he'll go away, and believe me, I'm trying to control it. But if you slept with Chad...if you went with him instead of me...I don't think I'd ever be able to live it down. I'm giving you this choice for a reason, Trixie. You can release yourself from my control. If you do, you can make whatever choice you want. Stay. Leave. Doesn't matter. I'll always love you anyway. If by some horrible twist of fate you do forget me, I'll spend forever getting you to remember me. I'll never abandon you, understand?"

"Why are you doing this?" she choked.

"Because if you don't release yourself, Trixie, you'll be telling me that you are certain about this. Don't stay with me because you think that's what I want. Stay with me because that's what you want to do. Understand? Take all the time you need to make your choice. I won't judge you. I'll even log off if you want some privacy to…"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence. She hit the cancel button so fast that it was as if she hadn't listened to a word I'd said. "You're such a stupid idiot, do you know that?" she murmured. "How could you think I'd ever choose _anyone_ over you. All I'm saying is we should try to be nicer to him. It was wrong of me to pretend like I was going to stay the night with him. I wanted to hurt you because I was hurting."

"I thought you didn't like me telling you not to stay with him," I told her.

"I don't."

I bit my lip. "Trixie, I'm so confused. I really don't understand."

Walking to me, she shoved me down onto my back before crawling on top of me. Staring deep into my eyes, I could see the tears forming in her own. She placed her lips lovingly against mine, and I in turn pressed back against her.

"I don't want you telling me not to stay with him, Renard...because you should know better than that. You've proven to me time and again that you know that you don't own me. You don't control me. I've never been afraid to speak my mind around you. So why would you ever think that I'd let you accuse me of staying with you when I wanted to leave? That hurts me, Renard. You should know by now that you're the most important thing in my life."

I threw my arms around her, pulling her tightly against me. "Oh, Trix. You're the most important thing in my life, too."

"I know," she said with a soft smile. "You've already shown me once but...would you mind showing me again?" To accent her meaning, her hand dragged along my chest, towards the bulge that was clearly beginning to form in my pants.

"I'd love to, Trixie. But maybe we should…"

"Yeah. Let's take this to the bedroom, huh?"

With one last kiss, I logged us out of the PC.

To be continued...


End file.
